


Changer notre Monde

by Khaleidoscope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleidoscope/pseuds/Khaleidoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que peut-il arriver lorsque deux personnes décident de changer les choses ? Peuvent-ils y arriver en jouant avec le temps ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Je tiens à préciser que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent seulement à J.K Rowling  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Quelque part, dans une certaine époque-

« -J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas sérieux ?! » S'étrangla un homme les yeux grands ouverts en fixant son ami .

« -Je suis tout à fait sérieux Remus j'ai fais des recherches, on peut le faire et on se doit de le faire, autant pour Harry, que pour nous ou tous les autres membres de l'ordre ! »

« - Sirius … » commença Remus incertain.

« -Ecoute moi, tu ne crois pas que se serait la seule façon de faire changer les choses en notre faveur ? D'améliorer les choses, l'avenir ? » Argumenta Sirius farouchement.

« -Bien sur que si ! Mais là on ne parle d'un petit sort, on parle de faire venir deux personnes du passé à notre époque, en plein milieu d'une guerre qui plus est ! De plus se serait dangereux pour eux ! »

« -Sirius ? Remus ? tout va bien ? » demanda un adolescent en entrant dans le salon du Square Grimmaud.

« -Oh Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? » fit Remus à son ancien élève.

« -Bien, je suis pas malheureux de m'éloigner un peu de cette harpie d'Ombrage ! »

« -Bienvenu au ministère… » souffla Sirius légèrement agacé.

Harry qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte entra et s'installa à côté de son parrain qui l'avait invité à passer les vacances de Halloween chez lui. En effet, Harry n'était pas malheureux de ne pas passer une fois de plus les vacances à Poudlard ou chez la famille Weasley, oh non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la famille de Ron, son meilleur ami, seulement il avait toujours l'impression de gêner et puis, pour une fois il pouvait être sa famille. Harry n'avait été jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il avait reçu l'invitation de Sirius, le sourire qu'il eut en lisant sa lettre ne le quitta pas de toute la semaine. Bien que Harry semblait de bonne humeur, Remus et Sirius quant à eux semblaient tourmentés… devaient-ils faire ce qu'ils planifiaient, ce qu'ils souhaitaient ? Mais la question essentielle était de savoir si il fallait le dire à Harry ! L'impact de leur plan toucherait essentiellement Harry, cela bouleverserait sa vie et changerait directement leur réalité ! Avant que Sirius n'eut le temps de penser à quoique se soit d'autre, le loup-garou prit la décision à sa place :

« -Harry … comment te dire ? Avec Sirius nous comptons faire venir tes parents du passé afin, et bien, de changer le futur. »

« -Vous… vous voulez faire quoi ?! » s'écria Harry ahuri.

« -On a bien entendu ce que l'on a entendu ?! » demanda Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Ron en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« -Je sais que cela peut te paraître totalement insensé Harry mais …. » Commença Sirius.

« -On fait ça quand et comment ? » coupa Harry plus que déterminé.

-Dans une autre partie du temps-

« -Oh allez Lily quoi ! C'était juste une blague ! Personne n'est mort non ?! » Rigola un James Potter tout à fait content de lui .

« -Oh oui c'était drôle … juste pour toi et ta petite bande ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez de parler dans le vide, je vais me coucher bien que je vais surement mal dormi puisque ta tête va surement me donner des cauchemars » cracha une jeune femme rousse, d'à peu près 16 ans, en tournant les talons avant de monter les escaliers la menant à son dortoir.

Quant au jeune homme du même âge au cheveux en pétard, un éclair de douleur traversa son regard. On pourrait penser qu'après toutes ces remarques et critiques plus cassantes les unes que les autres les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune préfète aurait arrêté, disparu, mais c'était tout le contraire. James Potter, le poursuiveur de l'équipe de quidditch de la maison gryffondor, l'un des meilleurs élèves que cette école n'est jamais connu était totalement et désespérément amoureux de Lily Evans la né moldu. Cette fille il l'avait vu la première fois à la gare de King's Cross lorsqu'il avait 11, elle lui avait fait chavirer le cœur, même si à l'époque il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce que les papillons dans son ventre signifiaient, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une fille parmi d'autres. Bien sur, des années après, ce qu'il pensait c'était confirmé ainsi que le dégoût que la jeune femme éprouvait envers lui, il faut dire que si il n'avait pas autant martyrisé Servilo avec l'aide de Sirius, son meilleur ami, alors peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… Cependant il était loin d'avoir dit son dernier, d'abandonner le combat, au grand damne de la fille de ses pensées. Avec un soupira il monta à son tour se coucher.

Mais, lorsque James et Lily furent profondément endormis, ils firent une étrange aventure.


	2. Chapitre 1 : C'est légèrement compliqué

Une pluie drue tombait sur Londres ce qui bien sûr, n'était étranger à personne, quoi Londres sans pluie ? Je crois que vous ferriez mieux de transplaner ailleurs si c'est que vous croyez. C'est sous ce temps de chien que James et Lily se retrouvèrent sur le Tower Bridge en plein milieu de la route. Bien sûr James qui n'était pas un grand fan des moyens de transports moldu resta figé tandis que, Lily réagit en une demie-seconde à la situation, elle tira James par son tee-shirt afin qu'ils soient en sécurité … enfin relativement en sécurité sur le trottoir.

« -Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?! » S'exclama James trempé.

« -J'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais on se les gèle ici ! »s'écria Lily.

Alors que les deux jeunes gens tentaient de comprendre la situation ils se faisaient regarder comme des bêtes curieuses : deux jeunes en pyjama sous la pluie sur un pont ? Très étrange !

« -Bon on devrait se trouver un coin au sec et surtout des vêtements. » Pensa Lily à voix haute.

« -on trouverait ça où ? » demanda James.

« -En centre-ville, viens, dis moi tu n'aurais pas de l'argent sur toi ? »

« -Quelques gallions dans les poches »

« -tu dors avec de l'argent sur toi ? » se moqua Lily.

« -Tu as bien un ours en peluche ! »

« -Mais que … comment … comment tu sais ça ?! » fit Lily en rougissant.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner mes sources ? » Demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

«- ça va j'ai rien dit ! Bref allons par là »

Alors que les deux se mettaient en route, Lily tenta de jeter la faute de cette situation sur James, ce qui bien évidemment n'étonna pas ce dernier, mais pour une fois il n'avait rien fait, lui aussi cherchait la solution de ce casse-tête. Ils arrivèrent en ville, et n'ayant pas d'argent moldu ils lancèrent des sorts de duplications sur quelques vêtements et partirent discrètement vers un café. Alors qu'ils entraient dans une sorte de pub, ils filèrent vers les toilettes pour se changer, une fois cela fait ils s'installèrent à un table et commandèrent un thé chacun afin de se réchauffer. Lily ayant passé la majorité de sa vie dans le monde moldu nota quelques détails étranges notamment au niveau vestimentaire des gens, mais aussi de la nouvelle technologie, depuis quand les télés sont aussi plates ?! Tandis que James fixait Lily d'un air rêveur, la trouvant belle malgré ses cheveux trempés. Heureusement qu'ils savaient tous les deux dupliquer les choses car l'idée de se balader dans Londres en pyjama n'attirait pas franchement ni James et encore moins Lily … ça ferait surement beaucoup rire Patmol, Lunard et Queudver à coup sûr. Il était désormais habillé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt d'une sorte de veste à capuche et de chaussures style converse, il ne souvenait pas que la mode actuelle moldu ressemblait à ça. De son côté Lily avait trouvé un jean clair, un grand pull noir, une écharpe, des sortes de bottines sans talons et une veste à capuche.

Alors que Cornedrue faisait le point sur la situation, il vit Lily ouvrir de grand yeux, l'air choquée :

"-Li…Evans qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" S'inquiéta James.

"-Regarde la date …"

James tourna la tête vers ce que pointait du doigt Lily, et la même expression choquée s'installa sur son visage … la date affichait quasiment 20 ans de plus … Comment avaient-ils put passer des années 70 aux années 90 d'un claquement de doigts ?

« -Faut qu'on dégage d'ici » décida James tout aussi inquiet que Lily.

D'un seul mouvement ils se levèrent, partir sans payer dès que le serveur eut le dos tourné. Lily réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un endroit où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri, elle repensa à un vieux quartier pleins de maisons désinfectées qui servaient de planque aux sorciers. Dès qu'ils furent dehors ils mirent leur capuche aussi bien pour se protéger du froid que de possibles problèmes.

« -On pourrait aller à Poudlard ? Dumbledore pourrait nous aider » Proposa James.

« -Trop dangereux, je connais un quartier moldu qui devrait faire l'affaire, ça nous laissera le temps de trouver une solution. » Répondit Lily anxieuse en jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un quartier totalement désert James ne cessa de donner des coups d'œil derrière lui, ayant la très net impression d'être suivi, il remarqua alors deux personnes :

« -on est loin de la destination ? » demanda James à Lily, ayant la confirmation d'être suivi lorsqu'effectivement il vit les deux mêmes personnes toujours derrière eux.

« -Dix minutes environ je pense. Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« -on est suivi »

James tira Lily dans une ruelle sur la droite lorsque, tout à coupe un éclair vert passa à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Dans une parfaite synchronisation James et Lily sortirent leur baguette et se postèrent en face de leurs adversaires. Des mangemorts … donc même vingt ans plus tard les mangemorts sont toujours là. Un doloris fusa, Lily le contra d'un très beau protego, tandis que James éjecta le plus grand des deux contre un mur, alors que Lily protégea James le mangemort qui avait été projeté contre le mur par James blessa Lily au ventre la faisant saigner abondamment ainsi qu'à la cuisse. James entra dans un fureur noire ainsi que Lily qui retenait des cris douleurs, en même temps ils assommèrent leurs adversaires. La rousse s'adossa contre un mur en appuyant sur sa plaie alors que son compagnon jetait un sort d'oubliette aux deux sorciers, autant ne pas prendre de risques non ?

« -Lily, appuie-toi sur moi »

« -ça va aller Potter » fit Lily en retenant une grimaçant.

« -Ne commence pas, appuie-toi et c'est tout » fit James d'une voix menaçante ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à la rousse.

James soutint Lily alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui, bien que ce ne fut pas le moment idéal, James apprécia ce contact, n'ayant jamais été aussi près d'elle en six ans, sauf lorsque la main de sa belle rencontrait sa joue dans une merveilleuse et douloureuse gifle. Le parfum de la rousse égara quelque peu James mais qui reprit bien vite ses esprits lorsqu'elle lui indiqua le chemin. James s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de Lily lorsque celle-ci eut une respiration de plus en plus sifflante et à être de plus en plus essoufflée. Plutôt que des dix minutes de trajet ils leur fallut trois fois plus de temps pour arriver. Lorsqu'ils furent à destination, James choisit la maison la plus proche.

Le quartier était totalement à l' dizaine de maisons constituaient l'endroit, cela ressemblait à une banlieue tout à fait typique, à part que les brins d'herbes partaient dans tous les sens et que les barrières tombaient en ruines. La maison que James choisit était en briques rouges, il ouvrit la porte d'un Alhomora. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toute de suite sur la gauche se trouvait le salon, il en profita alors pour poser Lily sur un vieux canapé miteux avant de se mettre en quête de compresses, il eut beau fouiller partout il ne trouva rien alors il prit un vieux torchon. Puis il retourna dans le salon avant de se précipiter au chevet de la rousse lorsqu'il vit un filet de sueur couler sur le front de celle qui l'aime. Il la secoua légèrement, l'appelant mais rien n'y faisait il obtint seulement un gémissement de souffrance. Il enleva doucement la main de Lily qui comprimait la plaie, la nettoya rapidement en appuyant le moyen possible avant de se servir du torchon pour appuyer dessus, ensuite il regarda la cuisse qui avait elle aussi été touchée par un sort, l'entaille était nette et peu profonde mais suffisamment inquiétante pour rendre James encore plus stressé. Il partit chercher un autre chiffon, ou quoique se soit en tissu afin de le mouiller avec de l'eau froide avant de le positionner sur le front de la rouquine. Il partit ensuite visiter la maison, dans un coin de la cuisine il trouva un vieil exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier, et ce qu'il vit sur la couverture lui glaça le sang.

Sirius Black rechercher pour s'être échappé d'Azkaban. Azkaban ? Mais qu'est-ce Sirius aurait fait pour aller à Azkaban ?! Il lut attentivement l'article et apprit qu'il avait été emprisonné pour avoir tué une dizaine de personnes. James connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir que Sirius n'avait rien d'un mangemort, il les avait en horreur puisque sa famille faisait partie de ces sang-purs qui cherchent à « exterminer » tous les né-moldus et qu'il était parti de chez lui lors de leur cinquième année. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens ! Puisqu'une vingtaine d'années étaient passées les parents de Patmol étaient certainement décédé et puisqu'il connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que personne il savait où il était allé se réfugier, là où personne ne le soupçonnerait … au Square Grimmaud, la maison de son enfance et de plus il était certain de l'innocence de celui qu'il considère comme un frère. James prit rapidement la décision, il fallait qu'il aille là-bas avec Lily mais l'état de cette dernière risquait de poser problème. James fouilla ses poches, de ce qu'il avait dans son pyjama, avant d'arriver ici, avant de s'endormir brusquement il avait prévu de faire un tour en cuisine et avait prit son miroir de communication, sa baguette et quelques gallions pour offrir à certains elfes des cuisines.

James retourna dans le salon et souleva Lily dans ses bras, la tête de Lily tomba sur l'épaule de James. Il existait un passage secret, seulement connu de quelques sorciers pouvant mener directement vers ce quartier, il trouva ce passage très rapidement et avant d'avoir put dire quidditch il se retrouva devant le square Grimmaud, seulement la maison de Sirius semblait avoir disparu … Bon sang les aurors et leurs systèmes de sécurités à 2 gallions ! James sortit alors le miroir de sa poche et pria pour que Sirius ai toujours le sien et surtout qu'il y réponde ! James se planqua dans le parc juste devant les maisons et fixa le miroir en s'impatientant, l'état de Lily empirait et il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Mais alors qu'il perdait tout espoir :

« -Cornedrue ? » demanda la voix incrédule de Sirius.

« FAIS APPARAÎTRE TA PUTAIN DE MAISON LILY EST BLESSEE ! » hurla James à bout de nerf .

Certes, il n'avait pas envisagé d'engueuler Sirius, surtout que cela va surement faire un choc à ce dernier lorsqu'il le verrait lui et Lily. Rapidement la maison apparut et James s'y engouffra, il ne croisa pas Sirius à l'intérieur, mais connaissant la maison, il trouva le salon et installa Lily sur un des rares fauteuils.

«- Ja…James ? » fit la voix de Sirius derrière lui.

James se retourna et faillit avoir une attaque en voyant à quel point son ami avait changé , mais il remarqua aussi la présence de Lunard :

« vous avez pris un coup de vieux » remarqua simplement James ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, cela allait faire un choc énorme à Harry lorsqu'il verrait ses parents, les larmes montèrent aux yeux des deux maraudeurs.

« Il faut soigner Lily, on s'est fait attaquer par deux mangemorts en chemin » Fit James n'ayant pas vu l'émotion qui traversait ses deux amis.

« La chambre à l'étage » fit Remus inquiet en apercevant la pâleur de Lily. Ils l'installèrent dans une des chambres et la soignèrent à l'aide de divers potions et bandages et Lily tomba endormie. Les trois hommes redescendirent et là Remus et Sirius n'y tenant plus prirent leur ami dans leurs bras. James étaient complètement perdu, et encore le mot était faible.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda James perdu.

« -On a beaucoup de choses à te dire . » fit Remus.

« -Vous pourriez peut-être me dire comment nous avons put avec Lily nous retrouver 20 ans dans le futur ? »

« -Disons que c'est peut-être notre faute » expliqua Sirius tout aussi ému que Remus en cet instant.

« -Très bien, alors pourquoi avez-vous fait ça et surtout comment ?! »

« -Un petit sort par ci, une lune noire par là, un descendant et … » Expliqua Sirius avant d'être coupé par Cornedrue.

« -Un descendant ?! » s'ahuri James.

« -Toi et Lily êtes morts James … » fit Remus empreint d'une profonde douleur à peine dissimulée.

« -Mais … que … comment …pourquoi …quand ? » fit James n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase correcte.

« -Mais vous avez eu un fils, Harry » compléta Sirius.

Alors que James tentait difficilement d'assimiler tout ça, les nerfs à vifs et au bord de l'épuisement, trois personnes entrèrent, trois adolescents :

-« ça a marché …. » fit Ron que James surnomma le rouquin car ne le connaissant pas …

Mais celui qui attira le regard de James fut le garçon du milieu, on aurait dit sa copie conforme avec la principale différence que ses yeux étaient verts, d'un vert similaire à ceux de Lily. Alors c'était vrai ? Il allait être avec la femme de sa vie, ils allaient avoir un fils, ils allaient mourir et le laisser orphelin, son meilleur ami allait finir à Azkaban, Remus semblait encore plus malheureux qu'à son époque à Poudlard.

« -Pa…Papa ? » Bégaya Harry, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

« -Un fils … je vais avoir un fils… » s'émerveilla contre toute attente James.

Harry ne put se retenir et se jeta dans les bras de son père, sous les sourires attendris de toute les personnes dans la pièce.

« -Sa mère n'aurait pas dut être avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« -Elle est venue avec moi, mais on a eu quelques... complications… » fit James en lançant un regard noir à ses deux amis qui baissèrent les yeux un peu honteux malgré leur joie. Il faut dire que ce sort à été un peu hasardeux .

« -Je crois que l'on a besoin de discuter, de manger et de se reposer » fit calmement Lupin.

Les six personnes présentes s'assirent alors dans un calme serein, une longue conversation allait commencer.


	3. Chapitre 2: Explications

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient, ou plutôt que James faisait connaissance avec les Remus et Sirius plus vieux mais surtout et avant tout avec son fils. Son « fils » , ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser ça, il aurait dut être terrifié ou encore angoissé par la situation, mais non, il trouvait presque ça normal en fait. Cependant James tombait de sommeil et était parti se coucher. Quand James fut parti se coucher, Harry suivi car il voulait se réveiller tôt et profiter au maximum de ses parents, à cette pensée un sourire aussi gigantesque que l'Everest s'étala sur son visage, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait en paix, protégé.

Lorsque Ron et Hermion partirent à leur tour se coucher Lunard et Patmol en profitèrent pour faire une petite danse de la joie qui n'avait rien de sérieux, imaginez vous deux adultes en train de faire une espèce de danse indienne tout en sautant partout, levant consécutivement leur poing en l'air en signe de victoire … une chose est sure c'était presque aussi effrayant que McGo dans un mauvais jour … c'était pour dire ! Cette nuit le square Grimmaud, pour la première fois, était en fête.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand James arriva avec ses vêtements de la veille, il salua tout le monde et failli s'endormir la tête dans son bol. L'espèce de chute de tension que nous faisait James n'était pas applicable à Lily lorsqu'elle se réveilla.

« Mais je suis où ? ma baguette ?! Où est cette foutue baguette ?! Et puis c'est quoi cette chambre ? Je suis à Azkaban ou quoi ? Et merde ma baguette a disparu… Quoique c'est peut-être Alice qui l'a comme elle le fait si souvent …. Woooooo ! STOP ! » Pensa Lily la tête encore embrumée par les médicaments et la douleur.

Lily ignora la douleur qui lui tiraillait le ventre et se leva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant doucement sur sa jambe encore légèrement blessé. D'ailleurs la première chose que Lily constata était qu'elle avait été soignée, la seconde était qu'en arrivant à le fenêtre elle n'avait pas rêvée la « soirée » d'hier …

« Et merde ! Donc je suis bien coincée avec Potter dans le futur … ça va promettre … j'espère au moins que la moi de cette époque à bien réussie … si c'est pas le cas je m'engueulerais moi-même … ça la … me motivera peut-être » Réfléchit Lily . Etant une courageuse et téméraire Gryffondor et qui plus est préfète Lily sortit de la chambre et arriva sur un couloir, dès qu'elle faisait un pas le parquet craquait comme si il pleurait…formidable… c'est la maison des horreurs ou quoi ? Elle passa devant une porte où était inscrit : Regulus Arthurus Black .

« BLACK ?! Mais non ! Ne me dites pas que CA, c'est la maison de Black ?! » Cria Lily tellement fort dans sa tête qu'elle faillit se donner une migraine toute seule . La jeune rousse respira profondément en silence et commença à descendre les escaliers qui gémissaient sous ses pas . La jeune femme s'immobilisa au milieu de l'escalier dans un silence parfait pour écouter une conversation qu'elle tentait de comprendre . Elle reconnu la voix de James, il semble aller bien alors il n'y avait surement aucun danger. Cependant elle reconnu la voix de Remus, enfin presque, la voix semblait plus grave et plus triste. Finalement elle descendit l'escalier et se mit dans le cadre de la porte qui menait à une espèce de cuisine salle à manger où il y avait James et cinq autres personnes. Lorsqu'elle observa la scène en face d'elle son sang se glaça et elle fut comme statufiée.

Remus , grâce à ses sens plus aiguisés, se rendit compte qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il releva la tête et il fut aussi hébété que Lily. Lily avait été sa seule amie fille, sa meilleure amie, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une sœur, elle était devenue amie avec lui, même en étant au courant de sa condition, cette jeune femme au caractère bien trempé l'avait toujours épaté par sa gentillesse et son attention. Les autres qui avaient remarqués l'attitude de Remus relevèrent la tête et regardèrent dans la même direction que le loup-garou. Sirius eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, la même réaction que lorsque James était arrivé hier, Hermione était sous le choc, elle avait toujours admiré la mère de Harry car étant elle-même une née moldu, Lily avait tout réussi. Ron en resta sidéré car son meilleure ami n'avait aucun des traits de sa mère hormis les yeux, Ron rigola intérieurement en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut pour Harry qu'il est l'implantation de cheveux de sa mère. James lui, était soulagé de voir que celle qu'il aimait semblait aller nettement mieux qu'hier. Mais le plus choqué de tous, voir le plus ému restait Harry. Combien de fois Harry avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Du jour où il pourrait voir sa mère ? Lui parler à elle et non à un miroir ou à un fantôme ? Lorsque sa mère le fixa de son regarde émeraude, le même regard que lui, son cœur se gonfla d'amour de joie, tant bien que mal il réussit à se mettre debout devant elle, n'osant pas la toucher de peur qu'elle disparaisse comme un mirage.

Lorsque Lily vit le portrait craché de James mais avec son regard à elle, elle comprit que finalement elle accepterait de sortir avec l'arrogant Potter. Elle comprit que cette personne devant elle, était de son sang, de sa chair, que ce garçon était son fils. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle posa ses mains sur le visage de son fils et elle parla :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Harry … » fit Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

« Tu as les mêmes yeux que mon père et moi » S'émerveilla Lily en pleurant silencieusement.

« On arrête pas de me le dire » ria légèrement Harry.

Lily n'y tenant plus, prit son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il s'accrocha à elle comme on le ferait avec une bouée de sauvetage . Lorsque Harry accepta enfin de se détacher de sa mère, Remus prit celle qui considérait comme une petit sœur dans ses bras. Mais lorsque Lily se tourna vers Sirius qui était lui aussi debout à présent, elle ne sut comment réagir. A cette époque était-elle amie avec lui ? Se détestaient-ils ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que ce fut lui qui la serra contre lui. Elle supposa ainsi qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Lorsqu'elle se recula Ron et Hermione se présentèrent:

"Nous sommes les amis de Harry, je suis Hermione Granger" Fit Hermione la voix tremblante, impressionée.

"Je suis Ron Weasley" fit Ron à son tour dans le même état qu'Hermione.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer"

"Nous de même" Répondirent les deux jeunes sorciers en coeur.

« Bien, maintenant je crois que des explications s'imposent non ? » demanda Lily d'une voix calme.

« Je crois que c'est essentiel. Asseyons-nous » proposa Patmol.

Lily s'installa, au plus grand bonheur de Harry à côté de lui, d'un côté Harry avait son père et de l'autre sa mère, combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé ? Il ne le savait plus, il avait arrêté de compter.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait là ? » demanda James impatient de connaître ENFIN la réponse à ce mystère.

« Je vais tout vous expliquez, mais je ne veux aucunes interruptions compris ? C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça » annonça clairement le lycanthrope.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Vous devez savoir une chose tout d'abord, Voldemort est là et plus puissant que jamais. Bon sang, comment je vais expliquez ça moi ? » se lamenta Remus.

« Commence par le début » conseilla gentiment Lily avec un sourire apaisant.

« Oui, lorsque nous avons tous quitté l'école, toi Lily et toi James vous vous êtes marié, vous aviez tous les deux entamé une carrière d'Auror ainsi que Sirius. Vous avez eu un fils, Harry, cependant nous aurions tous put penser que tout irait relativement bien, mais cela était sans compté la création d'une prophétie par Trelawney, dans lequel elle annonçait que Harry était l'élu, qu'il était celui qui vaincrait Voldemort. Evidemment quelqu'un qui était au courant trahi le secret de cette prophétie et l'annonça à Voldemort qui décida de vous traquer afin de vous tuer tous les deux avec Harry. Vous vous êtes donc caché dans votre maison à l'aide du sort Fidelitas, à la base vous aviez choisit Sirius comme gardien du secret mais, comme ton amitié avec Sirius , James était trop puissante, cela paraissait trop prévisible, vous vous êtes donc tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, autrement dit Peter. Cependant ce sale petit ver à crasse vous as trahit car devinez quoi, il a rejoint Voldemort et ses amis les mangemorts pendant Poudlard. Après cela Voldemort vous a trouvé et vous a tué mais toi, Lily, tu t'es mis en travers de Voldemort pour protéger Harry, et lorsque Voldemort à tenté de tuer Harry, le sort à ricoché et Voldemort à été détruit. Enfin, ça c'est que l'on pensait jusqu'à il y a quelques années, et encore plus l'an dernier, lorsqu'il a attiré Harry pendant la coupe des 4 sorciers pour ressusciter à l'aide du sang de Harry. De plus lorsque Sirius à apprit votre mort et la trahison de Queudver, il a cherché à le retrouver mais ce dernier à retourné la situation à son avantage et Sirius à passé 12 ans enfermé à Azkaban avant de s'enfuir durant la troisième année de votre fils. » Résuma Remus.

« PARDON ?! » s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Lily, cela aurait presque fait sourire les deux maraudeurs si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. En effet dès lors que James et Lily furent en couple, ils se calquèrent l'un sur l'autre, réfléchissant et agissant souvent comme une seule personne.

« Peter nous as trahi ?! Quand exactement ? » fit James extrêmement furieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que mon fils serait celui qui devrait le tuer ?! » Demanda Lily dans le même état que James.

« Nous ne savons pas quand Peter nous a réellement trahi mais nous pensons que c'était dans le courant de la septième année, et pour la prophétie nous ne savons pas » répondit Sirius.

« Je vois … Maintenant comment avez-vous fait pour nous faire venir ici ? Car jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez j'ai toujours cru cela impossible » Fit remarquer James en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est en fait assez simple, il y a moyen de lancer ce sort qu'à l'aide de … »Commença Hermione.

« D'une lune noire qui n'apparait que tous les 50 ans, d'une personne liée par le sang à la personne que l'on souhaite faire voyager et plusieurs personnes pour réciter l'incantation, vous avez d'ailleurs trouvé cette idée dans un vieux bouquin sur les sorts les plus difficiles et les plus dangereux je me trompe ? » coupa Lily.

Tous les garçons explosèrent de rire au regard indigné de la jeune Hermione, en effet personne n'avait jamais le niveau pour couper comme cela la jeune sorcière, mais cela était sans compté sur Lily qui, les trois maraudeurs le savaient, étaient encore plus intelligente (si cela était possible) et il faut bien l'admettre, à Poudlard Hermione, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas été gâté entre Ombrage et Rogue, les cours avaient été plutôt compliqué.

« Et il me semble également que le sort à créé une petite pierre qui vous permettra de nous renvoyer dans notre époque et de nous rappeler dans la vôtre jusqu'à ce que l'objectif que vous visiez est été accompli, ou que de trop importants changements révoquent la nécessité de l'utilisation de ce sort, ais-je tord ? » Demanda Lily le regard sévère.

En dehors de James, tout le monde hocha la tête, ce fut donc James qui posa LA question :

« Donc, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous avais fait venir ? »

« On veut empêcher tout ça » fit simplement Ron.

« Woooo ! Attendez vous voulez que l'on fasse quoi exactement ? Parce que empêcher tout CA c'est quand même très vague ! » fit remarquer James.

« Mais c'est qu'il devient intelligent le Potter » se moqua gentiment Lily.

« Mais je suis très intelligent ma belle fleur de Lys »

« Mais regardez moi ça, chasser l'arrogance et il revient sur un nimbus 1953 »

« Mais, à force de continuer cette discussion futile nous allons ennuyer nos compagnons »

« Mais depuis quand cela t'importe ? D'habitude c'est pas plutôt ta petite personne qui te préoccupe ? »

« Alors je ne commencerais pas cette phrase par un autre « mais », maaaaaais, si tu ne restais pas aussi campée sur tes positions et tes préjugés tu aurais remarquée tous ces changements »

« Oui, mais tu fais tellement le guignole dès qu'il y a un peu de monde qu'à force ça en devient lassant et j'ai pas franchement envie de démêler le vrai du faux dans tout ce que tu racontes… »

« Vous faites ça souvent ? » demanda Harry dans un fou rire.

« Ils faisaient ça tout le temps ! » soupirèrent en chœur les deux maraudeurs.

Tout le monde rigola devant les visages indignés de James et Lily, légèrement embarrassé, Lily demanda :

« Donc qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous changions ? »

« Oui bref, nous pensons que Voldemort à trouvé un moyen pour devenir une sorte de sorcier immortel et nous pensons également qu'il serait plus facile de découvrir son secret à votre moment de la guerre, et notre but est de changer votre passé, notre passé afin que vous soyez vivant, ici et que nous puissions nous débarrasser de Lord Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. » Exposa Sirius.

« Donc si je récapitule, vous voulez qu'avec les vous de notre époque en plus de Franck et Alice nous découvrions comment détruire Voldemort, surveiller Peter en agissant en conséquence et je pense que la priorité serait de détruire cette foutue prophétie ? » fit James sur le ton du « j'me paye ta tête ».

« Mais bien sur, tout ceci est simple comme bonjour » répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel « Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez une piste que l'on pourrait suivre ? »

« et bien c'est peut-être stupide mais, lorsqu'en deuxième année j'ai affronté Voldemort dans la chambre des secrets … » commença Harry mais qui fut vite coupé par ses parents :

« TU AS AFFRONTE VOLDEMORT EN DEUXIEME ANNEE DANS LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS ?! »

« Heu oui, mais c'est une longue histoire ! enfin bref, j'ai trouvé la chambre à l'aide du carnet de Tom Jedusor, le vrai nom de Voldemort, mais une fois dans la chambre son fantôme est apparu en quelque sorte et il a cherché à me tuer, et j'ai du coup compris qu'il fallait détruise le journal et je me suis donc servi d'un crochet du basilic pour le faire »

Si James et Lily n'avaient pas été assis ils en seraient tombé à la renverse, et cela à failli arriver à plusieurs reprises durant les quelques jours qu'ils restèrent, autrement dit trois jours. Durant ces trois jours, Lily apprit que Harry avait été « élevé » par sa sœur Pétunia, mais surtout la rousse en profita pour aider Ron et Harry pour leurs examens en Potion tandis que James, Harry, Remus et Sirius parlait stratégies de quidditch. Lorsque James et Lily durent partir ils eurent le cœur plus lourd, lourd de savoir tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir changer et transformer, et surtout le travail qu'ils allaient devoir faire qui les effrayaient un peu. Mais par-dessus, ils étaient désespérés de devoir quitter Harry si tôt mais malgré tout, ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir bientôt. Mais avant tout, ils allaient devoir s'organiser et tout expliquer à leurs amis …

Un coup ils étaient au square grimmaud et d'un claquement de doigts ils étaient de retour dans leur lit, bien éveillé et toujours dans les vêtments du futur … Ni une ni deux ils descendirent dans la salle commune de gryffondor qui "bizarrement" à 2h15 du matin était déserte... Ils descendirent l'escalier de leur dortoir et arrivèrent en même temps :

« il faut qu'on parle je crois » fit James en fixant les yeux émeraudes de la rousse tempétueuse.

« Je le pense aussi … »

Ils s'asseyèrent chacun à un bout du canapé qui était en face de la cheminée ou un feu diffusait une douce chaleur agréable. Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant dans cette pièce et découvrait James et Lily assis sur le même canapé sans se prendre la tête, alors ce quelqu'un irait sans doute faire un tour à sainte mangouste et penserait que l'un des deux est ensorcelé.

« Les gens vont avoir un choc lorsqu'ils vont nous voir tous ensemble, s'entendant plus ou moins bien… » fit remarquer Lily en rigolant légèrement.

« On va en faire des choqués … » rigola à son tour James en imaginant la scène.

« Je te préviens, si tu recommences à jouer à l'abruti alors je ne te parlerais plus que pour sauver les autres, donc en cas d'extrême nécessité ! »

« Un jour, j'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour toi, j'avais espéré que ce voyage temporel t'aurais ouvert les yeux là-dessus » fit James désespéré.

« Tu n'es jamais sérieux Potter, regarde ton comportement avec moi depuis nos 11 ans et tu verras pourquoi je me méfie. Dans tous les cas on a pas cours demain après-midi alors rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande après le déjeuner, on va devoir leur expliquer »

« Lily …. »soupira tristement James.

« Bonne nuit » Fit Lily sans un dernier regard en montant vers son dortoir.

La vérité était que, maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans sa réalité, elle avait peur, peur de tomber amoureuse de James, peur de nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre à la vie de Harry. Dans tous les cas, elle protégerait son cœur.

Quant à James, ce voyage avait eu l'effet inverse sur lui. Il voulait changer les choses, offrir un brillant avenir à Lily et lui, car il savait qu'elle serait à lui, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en la femme de sa vie et lui il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est dans cet esprit que James partit se coucher, des plans , des idées, des rêves pleins la tête.


	4. Chapitre 3: Alliance

FLASH BACK :

La veille de leur départ, Lily et James s'étaient renseignés sur l'ordre du Phénix créé par Dumbledor, ils apprirent que de nombreuses personnes qui en étaient membre, était désormais décédés, sauf les Longdubat qui avaient connu un sort pire que la mort. Alice Londubat, ou Prewett à l'époque des maraudeurs, était la meilleure amie de la rousse. Lorsque Lily apprit que Bellatrix avait torturé sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la démence elle partie dans une colère noire, elle avait fait exploser sans baguettes plusieurs assiettes et vases. James fut le seul à réussir à la calmer en lui promettant qu'ils réussiraient à empêcher leur mort. Ce fut ces mots là qui réussirent à la calmer. James l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la première fois, mais Lily avait vite reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant qui que se soit, et encore moins Potter ! Après cela, elle s'était enfermée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée au Square Grimmaud par son arrivée quelques peu difficiles. Elle n'était ressortie de cette chambre qu'après plusieurs heures lorsque Harry vint la chercher. Elle avait été heureuse de découvrir que son fils ne tiendrait pas tout de son père hormis pour le physique, mais que au contraire, Harry était plus proche d'elle mentalement parlant, dans sa façon d'agir, de penser et dans son besoin maladif d'aider les autres et d'être à l'écouter. Cependant, il avait tendance à s'attirer de nombreuses ennuis, tout comme James, ce trait de caractère faillit la faire sourire, si elle n'en voulait pas autant à James d'avoir fait souffrir inutilement son ex-meilleur ami, d'avoir fait perdre autant de points à Gryffondor, d'avoir enchaîné autant de retenus avec son meilleur ami : Black.

FIN DU FLASH BACK .

Lorsque Lily était remontée dans son dortoir elle vérifia directement la respiration de sa meilleure amie, afin de s'assurer que cette dernière était toujours vivante. Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans son lit une bonne fois pour toute et alors, à partir de ce moment, ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle se mit à pleurer en silence afin de ne réveiller personne. C'est l'esprit triste sur le futur qu'elle finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, du côté des maraudeurs James fut réveiller par un Sirius en pleine forme, contrairement à lui, James n'était vraiment pas en forme, il se sentait exténué, comme après une semaine de travail intensif.

« Allé Jamessie debout, il est 7h, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et on seulement cours de potions avec nos chers serpentards » Fit Sirius en lui frappant dessus avec l'oreiller qu'il venait de lui prendre.

« humpf… dégage… » grogna le dit Jamessie.

« Debout Cornedrue où on va être à la bourre ! Fallait pas veiller tard dans la salle commune hier soir » fit calmement Remus en souriant gentiment.

James tel un zombie se leva et entra dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements et regarda sa tête dans le miroir. Des cernes énormes sous les yeux, les cheveux en pétard et le regard épuisé, il se demanda si Lily était dans le même état. Il soupira et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller tout aussi vite et de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, comme à leur habitude dans la salle commune. Ce qu'il avait prophétisé fut vite confirmé lorsqu'effectivement ses amis étaient là. Sirius qui draguait une fille de leur année se détourna rapidement d'elle pour partir vers la grande salle. Comme à leur habitude, les gens ne se mettaient pas en travers de leur chemin, les garçons les enviaient et les filles bavaient sur eux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, le premier réflexe du binoclard fut de chercher une tête rousse. Lorsqu'enfin il l'a trouva, il vit qu'elle était dans le même état de fatigue que lui, voir pire qu'elle avait de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré, surement le contre coup de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, lui-même eut du mal à ne pas craquer. Les maraudeurs mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, sauf James qui essayaient d'imaginer comment il leur annoncerait ce qu'il avait apprit. Son manque de participation ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses amis, mais ils savaient que lorsqu'il était comme cela, il valait mieux le laisser en paix. Ils partirent vers les cachots pour leur 4h de potions avec les serpentards, leur seul cours de la journée, et surement pas le meilleur. Le professeur Slughorn, qui comme tout homme inintéressant aux yeux des maraudeurs, avaient ses manies et ses chouchous, en clair il adorait organiser des petites soirées en invitant les deux ex meilleurs amis Severus et Lily. Cela n'avait jamais plut au binoclard que sa rouquine face parti du club de Slugh' bien au contraire ! Chaque soirée regorgeait de mangemorts en puissance ou de personne qui insultait les nés-moldu. Enfin bref, c'est avec peu de volonté que James suivit à peu près le cours, la tête posé sur ses bras croisés il passa les 4h à aider de temps en temps Remus avec qui il était en binôme, et à regarder la plupart du temps Lily qui n'osait pas regarder Alice dans les yeux, ce qui semblai peiner cette dernière.

La matinée passa très vite, au grand damne de James et Lily qui souhaite retarder le moment des révélations. Des que le repas du midi, Lily traina sa meilleure amie sur les coups de 14h vers le couloir de la salle sur demande.

« Mais bon sang tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin ! Tu m'inquiètes ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Tu vas bientôt savoir ! Maintenant suit moi, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours » maugréa la fille aux yeux émeraudes.

« Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent là où elles voulaient aller, Alice faillit hoqueter de surprise en remarquant la présence des maraudeurs (sauf Peter que James avait réussi à éloigner) et de Franck, son petit-ami.

« Evans ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'exclama Sirius ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Lily ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il dit et fixa James, ce dernier comprit le message et passa trois fois devant le mur en souhaitant très fort ce qu'il voulait faire apparaitre. Au bout du troisième passage, une porte apparu comme par magie James y entra suivit par Lily et rapidement par les autres. La pièce que le jeune sorcier avait fait apparaître ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de leur maison. Cependant elle était plus petite, il y avait une cheminée, deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à deux canapés deux places.

« Va-t-on enfin nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et depuis quand vous arrivez à être dans une même pièce tous les deux sans vous prendre la tête ?! » S'exclama Franck.

« Je crois que, vous devriez vous asseoir » conseilla Lily en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils, rapidement imitée par James.

« James tu as l'air TROP sérieux » s'inquiéta Remus. Le lycanthrope connaissait parfaitement son meilleur, il savait que lorsque James était dans cet état c'est que cela ne figurait rien de bon.

« C'est parce que ce que l'on va vous dire, est plus sérieux … » commenta James vis ç vis de la réplique du loup-garou.

« On va dire mortel » confirma Lily avant de continuer « je veux que vous sachiez, que ce l'on va vous apprendre, va vous choquer et encore le mot est faible, alors Black tu retiens la remarque qui te démange et tu nous écoute pigé ? C'est encore plus sérieux que votre statu d'animagus non-déclaré ! »

James n'était pas surpris contrairement à Sirius, en effet le Sirius du futur avait révélé à Lily leur statu d'animagus.

« Oui elle sait, la discussion de ce sujet est clos ! Bref, la nuit dernière Lily et moi avons vécu quelque chose de … spécial, non pas dans le sens que tu crois Franck ! Bref, alors que nous dormions, nous nous sommes comme réveiller en plein Londres sur le Tower Bridge sous la pluie battante » Commença James avec la voix qui vacillait vers la fin.

« Rapidement nous nous sommes mis à l'abri dans un pub et nous apprîmes grâce à notre environnement et à la date que nous avions fait un bond de quasiment 20 dans le futur » expliqua Lily.

« Mais enfin, Lily, James ce n'est pas possible ! les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles ! » s'écria Remus !

« Pendant notre voyage je me suis fait blesser au ventre et à la jambe ! » Tonna Lily qui détestait que l'on remette sa parole en doute en relevant son pull avant que tout le monde puisse voir les traces de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis .

Les personnes en face du futur couple mythique étaient stupéfiés, choqués, ébahis et étaient pleins d'autres adjectifs.

« D'accord … mais, comment ?! » Fit Franck stupéfait.

« A cause de vous deux » Expliqua James en désignant Lunard et Patmol d'un coup de tête.

« A CAUSE DE NOUS ?! » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux amis.

« Disons que le futur est à un tel point désespéré et horrible, que vous avez utilisé un vieux soir, une lune noire, notre futur fils et es amis » Répondit Lily comme si c'était une banalité.

« Votre futur fils ?! Attendez ! vous allez être ensemble ?! » S'exclama Alice qui tendit de voire le bon côté de la situation.

« Oui ! » Rigola James, heureux de savoir qu'il finirait par sortir avec la femme de sa vie.

« On peut se concentrer sur l'essentiel ? Bref, les futurs vous nous ont fait venir à fin que l'on puisse empêcher ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur » Exposa la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le futur pour que cela nous force à vous faire venir ? » Demanda Sirius curieux.

« Voldemort va prendre tellement de pouvoir qu'il va devenir quasiment immortel et invincible. Le fils que nous allons avoir va être le sujet d'une prophétie, dans laquelle il sera appelé à être le seul capable de tuer Lord Voldemort, comme Voldemort va l'apprendre il va chercher à le tuer, alors nous nous sommes caché avec le sort de Fidelitas cependant nous avons été trahi et avec Lily nous allons mourir et lorsqu'il tentera de tuer notre fils, Harry, le sort va ricocher grâce à Lily qui se sera interposée et cela va détruire le mage noir, mais il finira par revenir 14 ans plus tard » Fit James le cœur serré.

Tous leurs amis étaient au bord des larmes, se fut finalement Alice qui posa la question fatidique :

« Qui … qui va vous trahir ? »

« Peter Pettigrow va rejoindre Voldemort durant Poudlard et servir de taupe pour les mangemorts » fit in-expressivement Lily.

La révélation jeta un froid sur toute la pièce, Sirius et Remus ne savait pas comment réagir, cependant il fallait que Lily dise la vérité sur leur futur à Alice et Franck :

« Alice, Franck, j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais à vous révélez cela, mais il y autre chose que vous devez savoir » Lily respira un grand coup avant d'enchainer « Nous allons tous rejoindre un mouvement de résistance contre Voldemort appelé Lord Voldemort, cependant Alice, Franck vous allez vous faire torturer jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix qui cherchera à obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre, mais vous ne parlerez jamais mais vous laisserez derrière vous un fils qui sera élevé par ta mère Franck ».

Alice fondit en larmes et Franck était à peu près dans le même état avant qu'une même lueur apparaisse dans leur regard, celle de la détermination :

« C'est quoi le plan ? » Demanda Franck sur un ton ferme.

« Nous avons plusieurs choses, étapes à faire. La première trouver comment tuer Voldemort définitivement, ensuite se débarasser de Bellatrix et d'autant de mangemorts que possible afin d'affaiblir leurs rangs, surveiller Peter et agir en conséquences, faire créer cette prophétie dans le secret et la détruire avant que personne ne soit jamais au courant de rien, mais nous devons aussi nous renforcer en apprenant tous des sorts de plus en plus compliqués afin d'être capable de nous protéger et de nous défendre, mais aussi d'éviter la mauvaise influence des futurs mangemorts sur les esprits les plus faibles » Fit James.

« Nous nous devons de protéger les plus faibles de Poudlard dans la possibilité de nos moyens et surtout, on doit empêcher Voldemort de s'étendre encore en trouvant comment le détruire une bonne fois pour toute » Confirma Lily en donnant encore plus de force aux propos de James.

A cet instant, Sirius, Remus, Alice et Franck comprirent que Lily et James s'étaient engagés à 100% dans cette lutte, cependant Remus sentait que Remus cherchait à s'éloigner le plus possible sentimentalement de James, mais il savait qu'elle était intelligente et que leur union était inévitable, mais il savait aussi que Lily n'était pas prête à avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait et qu'elle préférait les tuer dans l'œuf.

« Très bien, on s'organise comment ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Chacun devrait s'occuper de quelque chose en particulier » proposa Franck.

« Je m'occupe de surveiller Peter, il vaut mieux que se soit, je me contrôle mieux que vous » fit Remus sans contestations possibles.

« Je m'occupe de découvrir le secret de Voldemort, les recherches c'est pas votre truc » rigola Lily en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Pas stupide la rouquine ! » rigola Sirius avant de continuer plus sérieusement « Je pense que je devrais utiliser mon « frère » Regulus comment source d'informations »

« C'est une bonne idée, avec Lily nous avons appris que Regulus avait trahi Voldemort vers la fin car il se serait rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il aurait fait, je pense que l'on peut sauver ton frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Fit James gentiment.

Patmol répondit par un hochement de tête sinistre.

« Je m'occupe de découvrir de nouveaux sort, ma famille à accès à pas mal d'archives, je tâcherais d'en apprendre le plus possible avant de vous les apprendre» décréta Franck.

« Je m'occuperais de surveiller les influençables » fit Alice sur le même ton que son petit-ami.

« Et moi je vais m'occuper de me tenir au courant de l'avancer des mangemorts par le biais de mes parents qi sont aurors et d'aider Alice » Fit James.

« Par contre, quelque chose me parait essentiel, si on fait ça, alors on va exposé et vous les filles risqué d'être plus visé que nous par les répercussions car vous êtes que deux, alors vous allez rester avec nous » Fit Sirius sérieusement.

« Il a pas tord, il va falloir que l'on se protège les uns les autres si on veut que ça marche, et pour ça va falloir que certains apprennent communiquer, alors on reste ensemble » expliqua Remus en faisant référence à James et Lily qui regardèrent ailleurs.

« On devient tous amis ! Et ce n'est pas négociable » Termina Franck en visant lui aussi James et Lily.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous nous visez comme ça ? » S'agaça Lily.

« On vous vise parce qu'il va falloir que vous changiez de comportement l'un envers l'autre, autrement dit, James tu ne HARCELES plus Lily, et toi ma meilleure amie la rouquine tu arrêtes de le rembarrer et tout prendre au premier degré dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ! »S'écria Alice.

« Je ne harcèle pas Lily ! » S'insurgea James, en tout cas il n'avait jamais envisagé ça comme ça, il savait qu'il avait peut-être abusé par moment, mais c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'intéressait !

« Si tu me harcèles ! avec tes « sors avec moi » à longueur de temps ! Tes déclarations à la con et tes pseudos gestes romantiques ! » au vu des regards qui la fixaient elle nuança ses propos « mais je dois avouer que ces derniers temps tu t'ess calmé et que je peux faire un effort pour être plus « aimable » avec toi bien que je n'ai rien à me reprocher »

« Ok » répondit simplement James, il avait peur qu'en parlant plus avant, il dise quelque chose qui détruirait le semblait de paix qui venait de s'instaurer entre eux deux, paix qu'il recherchait depuis un long moment. Cependant l'idée de n'être qu'ami avec elle lui semblait difficile si ce n'est impossible ! Il l'aimait tellement ! Comment pourrait-il cacher ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? Il fixa Remus qui comprit par la demande silencieuse de son ami, il avait avoir une longue discussion au sujet du comportement que on ami le hérisson sur patte allait devoir adopter.

Lily aussi fixa silencieusement sa meilleure amie, le regard d'Alice annonçait une loooooooooongue très looooooooongue discussion sur l'attitude qu'elle adopter vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle s'était plut à envoyer bouler depuis quasiment deux ans maintenant ! Lily répondit à ce regard en levant les yeux au ciel, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent.

Sirius et Franck, quant à eux se retenaient de rire face à la situation car en effet, l'un va devoir apprendre à être agréable, et l'autre à réfréner ses sentiments, ils avaient hâte de voir comment les deux si différents et pourtant si similaires allaient agir l'un envers l'autre. Cela crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre mais malheureusement, un seul sur les deux s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils arrêtèrent leurs réflexions silencieuses lorsqu'ils virent l'heure et se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà 19h et qu'ils devaient aller dîner et surtout, les maraudeurs allaient devoir trouver comme réagir face à Peter. En chemin, Sirius et James balancèrent des blagues, et lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la grande salle, tout le monde se figea en voyant le célèbre groupe de blagueurs en compagnie de Franck, Alice et Lily rigoler ensemble. Le directeur de Poudlard se demande comment se rapprochement si soudain avait put avoir lieu du jour au lendemain, il se doutait que quelque chose s'était produit et pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi. Contrairement au vieux sorcier, le professeur McGonagall était plus qu'enchantée par se rapprochement soudain, se disant que peut-être, enfin ses turbulents élèves se calmeraient un peu, et pensa surtout que tous ensemble ils allaient être capables de beaucoup de choses.

Cependant à la table des serpentards, le groupe des mangemorts en puissance comprenant entre autre Malefoy et Bellatrix voyaient cette alliance d'un très, mais alors très mauvais œil, car cela voulait dire que les plus brillants élèves de leur promotion s'étaient réunis pour une bonne raison. Severus Rogue écumait de haine et de jalousie en remarquant le rapprochement entre Potter et SA Lily. Le seul serpentard qui entrevoyait peut-être une bonne fin à cela était le frère de Sirius, Regulus. Regulus avait rejoint les mangemorts mais plus le temps passait moins il se sentait à sa place, mais il avait peur de fuir, effrayé par ses parents mais aussi par les conséquences. Cette alliance allait avoir d'importantes conséquences.


	5. Chapitre 4: Duels et seconde chance

Alors que Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Alice et Franck allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Peter dans la grande pour sauvegarder les apparences, Sirius et James se retenaient d'exploser la tête de Queudver, Lily qui était assise entre les deux garçons prit leur main afin de les inciter à se calmer. Ce contact électrisa le hérisson, jamais Lily n'avait eu contact aussi familier, proche avec lui et son humeur changea alors du tout au tout, un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage d'imbécile heureux. Sirius était lui aussi surpris par cette marque de gentillesse, il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi Cornedrue en était tombé amoureux ! Lorsqu'elle lui avait pris la main, un sentiment de bien-être l'avait envahi, il était comme apaisé, comme lorsque l'on peu partager des choses avec sa famille, même si il considère James et Remus comme ses frères, Sirius se mit à penser qu'avoir une sœur ça peut-être bien aussi.

Le geste de Lily n'avait pas échappé au regard vif de Remus, il nota avec amusement que Lily s'était mise à rougir. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce Dumbledore prenne la parole :

« Chers élèves, je sais que je vous coupe durant de vos moments les plus importants de la journée mais voilà. Vous savez que les examens étant passés, il ne vous reste qu'une semaine ici avant de repartir chez vous ( des acclamations de joie se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle) CEPENDANT… à partir de demain et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine un tournoi de duel aura lieu entre les maisons. Mais, ceux qui souhaiterons y participer devront au moins avoir 15 ans. La première journée se consacrera à former une équipe par maison, pour cela demain des duels auront lieu dans chaque grande Maison et ceux qui resteront formeront une équipe, cette équipe devrait comporter au minimum 5 élèves et 10 au maximum. Les gagnants de ce concours se verront remettre 350 points pour leur maison, ainsi qu'un trophée qui reviendra à leur directrice ou directeur. La deuxième journée sera consacré aux élèves des équipes afin qu'ils mettent au point leurs sorts et sortilèges. Le troisième jour, pendant la matinée nous assisterons au tirage au sort, deux salles seront préparées, et les élèves non combattant assisterons au « match » qu'ils souhaiteront, ainsi le classement se fera au fur et à mesure de la journée jusqu'à ce soir où nous saurons qui sont les gagnants. Voilà, maintenant allé tous dormir. »

Dire que les maraudeurs en plus de Franck, Alice et Lily étaient ravis de cette occasion serait un euphémisme, seul Peter ne prenait pas plaisir à cela :

« J'ai pas envie de participer, je ne suis pas assez douée » se morfondit-il.

Afin de ne pas montrer que quelque chose se passait vis-à-vis de Peter, ce fut Lunard qui le rassura :

« je ne pense pas que tu seras obligé d'y participer si tu n'as pas envie ».

Les propos du préfet furent vite vérifié. En effet au petit-déjeuner, les élèves apprirent que 4 grandes salles avaient été aménagées afin d'accueillir les sélections, évidemment une salle par maison, et chaque élève se devait de venir, par forcément pour participer mais au moins pour apporter du soutien. Les gryffondors se dirigaient vers le lieu des sélections, les six amis étaient tout derrière et Peter était parti en avance, à la traine. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer le professeur McGonagal les intercepta :

« écoute moi bien tous les 6, vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de ma maison, et je veux cette coupe afin d'enfin pouvoir claquer le bec au professeur Slughorn, alors je n'accepterais AUCUNES faiblesses ou ratés de votre part est-ce clair ? Vous allez me gagner cette coupe sommes-nous d'accord ? »

« Et bien, Madame je ne vous aurais jamais vu aussi déterminée ! » S'exclama Alice.

« Que croyez-vous miss Prewett ? Nous avons la chance d'avoir à nouveau une équipe de quidditch qui gagne depuis 5 ans maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas enfoncer le clou ? » répondit le professeur avec un presque sourire avant d'entrer.

« Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça … c'est motivant je trouve » Nota Lily.

« Je trouve aussi, et si on gagnait cette compétition ? » Proposa Sirius.

« On va la gagner, en bousculant quelques serpents » fit James avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

« ça nous permettra aussi d'apprendre à travailler en groupe » éluda Franck.

« Alors c'est parti ! » rigola Remus en entrant le premier.

Toute la journée fut ponctuée de duel en tout genre, se fut sans surprises que les 6 amis furent sélectionné sous les exclamations de joie de tous, et surtout de Peter, heureux d'avoir des amis comme les maraudeurs. Minerva lorsqu'elle annonça le composé de son équipe au professeur Dumbledore en compagnie des directeurs des autres maisons, elle fut plus que ravie que de les voir pâlirent, en effet ces 6 élèves comptaient parmi les meilleurs de leur promotion, en réalité ils étaient les meilleurs, et pour cela Minerva n'en était pas peu fière, bien au contraire mais elle se devait de ne pas le montrer, cela pourrait provoquer encore de blagues de la part des maraudeurs !

Le Lendemain dans la salle sur demande :

« Où est Lily ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ici, et elle aurait besoin d'un petit coup de main avant de s'exploser la tronche … » fit Lily qui vacillait sous le poids de plusieurs bouquins »

James se dépêcha d'aller l'aider, et en remerciement il eut le droit à un sourire poli… Lily restant Lily elle ne va se retrouver à être totalement gentille avec lui ou Black du jour au lendemain !

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?! » S'épouvanta Sirius devant la pile de livres.

« Ces objets rectangulaires rigides, remplis de feuille sont des … livres, oui oui je dis bien des livres, dans lesquels tu peux trouver pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins d'informations et de sorts utiles » répondit Lily comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 4 ans.

« elle se paierait pas ma tête des fois ? » demanda Sirius aux autres, mais il n'eut comme réponse que des rires.

« Je n'oserais jamais Sirinouchet ! » s'exclama théâtralement la rousse.

« Bien sur Lynouchette »

« Abruti »

« Coincée»

« MST ambulante ! »

« Alors de un, ma chère Lily-Chou tu apprendras que je n'ai pas de maladies, et que de deux tu ferais mieux d'enlever ce sourire de ton visage. »

« Sinon quoi mon canard en sucre ? »

« Sinon tu vas te retrouver toute baveuse ma choupinette »

« Et comment mon cœur d'amour ? »

D'un coup Sirius se transforma en chien :

« Si tu fais ça, ce soir tu dormiras dehors » la prévint Lily.

Pour seul réponse Patmol fit une sorte de sourire canin qui pouvait soit dire : je vais te bouffer, soit attends-toi à souffrir. D'un bond, Sirius sous forme canine se jeta sur Lily et lui lécha le visage :

« MAIS BEURK ! LEVICORPUS ! » s'écria Lily en visant Sirius.

D'un coup Sirius se retrouva dans les airs à agiter les pattes et à la fixer d'un regard noir

« Si tu promets de plus refaire ça Sirichou je te repose au sol, ça te va ? »

Afin de répondre, le dit Sirichou aboya, alors la jeune sorcière le reposa au sol et Patmol redevint humain :

« TU AS OSE ME LANCER UN SORT ! VOUS AVEZ VU ELLE A OSE ME LANCER UN SORT ! » s'insurgea Sirius en regardant ses amis qui se tordaient de rire depuis de longues minutes.

« Mais enfin Sirichou c'était pour ton bien alors ne fait pas ta drama-queen ! »

« Tu as blessé mes sentiments Lilychou ! » fit semblait de pleurnicher Sirius.

« Tu m'en vois désolé … »répondit Lily pas l'air désolée pour deux mornilles.

Et sans signes avant coureur Sirius se jeta dans les bras de la jeune préfète, et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, ils se firent un câlin comme un frère et une sœur, mais pendant quelques secondes une violente pointe de jalousie transperça James mais qui se dissipa dès que son meilleur ami et celle qui l'aimait se séparèrent.

« bon et si on se mettait au boulot ? On a une compet' à gagner je vous rappel » signala Franck.

Tout le monde reprit son calme, chacun un livre à annoter quelques sorts, lorsque chacun finit son bouquin, ils se mirent tous ensemble pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi pour au final être complètement épuisé. Suite à cela ils décidèrent de manger au calme dans les cuisines du château en compagnie des elfes plutôt qu'avec les autres élèves qui seront surexcités par les combats de demain. Peter qui les avait rejoint leur lança des encouragements et tentaient de les rassurer. Lily réfléchit quelques instants au cas « Peter » et pensa qu'il n'était pas impossible d'empêcher son changement de camp, alors elle tenta la gentillesse :

« Merci Peter pour tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur » lui sourit Lily.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle étonné, seul Remus comprit et confirma les dires :

« C'est que vrai que tu as toujours été très douer pour nous encourager, tu es en quelque sorte un porte bonheur, à chaque fois on gagnait »

Peter bégaya un remerciement en rougissant de plaisir

« Tu sais tu devrais prendre plus confiance en toi, je suis certaine que tu es capable de pleins de choses » le complimenta Alice ayant comprit Remus et Lily.

« Je vais essayer » promis Peter les yeux brillants, pour la première depuis longtemps, celui qui jouissait de l'ombre des maraudeurs pris un peu plus confiance en lui, ravi que ses amis et nouvelles amies lui reconnaissent quelques qualités.

« Ce gâteau au chocolat est une une tuerie » s'exclama James en savourant ledit gâteau.

« Fais voir » Demanda Lily .

« Si je goûte le tiens » marchanda le binoclard.

« Deal »

Les deux se sourirent sous les regards attendris des autres. Les jeunes gens passèrent la soirée à discuter dans les cuisines, partageant leurs plus grandes hontes et parfois quelques secrets peu importants. Le lendemain ils assistèrent au tirage aux sorts des deux premières maisons à ce battre, cela opposa les poufsouffles aux serpentards, opposant ainsi les 6 amis à ceux de la maison Serdaigle. Les combats commencèrent et les sangs s'échauffèrent, évidemment l'équipe de Serpentard composée de Bellatrix Black, Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber, Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier les mangemorts en puissance.L'équipe de Serdaigle qu'ils affrontèrent étaient plus avancée niveau sorts mais n'était pas très bon dans les combats, intellectuels contre combattants. Sans grande surprise, Poufsouffle perdit face à Serpentard et Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Finalement la quatrième place revint à Poufsouffle et la troisième aux serdaigles. Comme à l'accoutumé ce fut Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer en scène pour la final, le professeur McGonagal fit un petit discours d'encouragement et de rappel à ses propos d'il y a deux jours à ses élèves. Remontés à bloc et près à battre les serpentards. Les duels furent tirés eux aussi au hasard, Remus se retrouva contre Wilkes, Alice contre Avery, James contre Bellatrix, Lily contre Malefoy, Sirius contre Mulciber et Franck contre Evan Rosier. Le premier duel fut celui de Sirius.

Le duel Sirius/Mulicber fut long et à plusieurs reprises les professeurs faillirent intervenir, ils en fut de même pour les autres, tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle.

Lorsqu'arriva le combat James/Bellatrix, la tension était à son comble, il s'était promis du lui faire mal, pour toutes les insultes qu'elle avait put proférer, mais aussi pour faire comprendre au plus jeune qu'il serait là pour les protéger, le combat fut épique, finalement il gagna contre elle avec un Impedimenta . Cependant le combat le plus important voir le plus épique fut celui de Lily . Lily allait se venger de toutes les insultes et les coups bas que Lucius lui avait fait subir. Au moment il s'inclinait Lucius lui chuchota :

« tu vas souffrir Sang de bourbe », commentaire auquel Lily répondit par un très gentil « va te faire foutre » accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, Lily sentit que Lucius n'allait pas respecter le code du duel, elle se retourna rapidement en lançant un Protego suivit d'un Impedimenta, le combat n'avait rien de gentil ou d'amical, bien contraire c'était une combat entre une force du mal et une force du bien, la jeune rousse fut blessée à la joue par une profonde entaille, ce qui valut à Malefoy une importante blessure au genou. Donnant- donnant, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. A chaque coup que l'un infligeait à l'autre, l'adversaire infligeait pire. Dire que James était stressé était bien en dessous de la vérité, il mourrait d'envie d'arrêter le combat en envoyant valser Malefoy, mais il savait que la rouquine sortirait du combat victorieuse.. Lily eut le dessus avec le sort Incarcerem immobilisant ainsi Lucius qui écumait de rage. La fin de ce combat sonnait la victoire des gryffondors, Lily fut alors soulevée dans les airs par Sirius qui lui aussi c'était inquiété, Lily et lui s'étaient considérablement rapproché tel un frère et une sœur. Dès que Sirius l'eut lâchée ce fut James qui la prit dans ses bras et ainsi de suite. Minerva folle de joie, ne put contenir un sourire de satisfaction au visage déçu de son homologue de Serpentard qu'est le professeur Slughorn.

Malgré le visage jovial de ce dernier il fallait malgré tout se méfier de lui, car il n'en restait pas moins un serpentard, certes pas du genre à regarder les lignées des familles mais quand même. De grands cris se soulevèrent partout dans la salle de la part des gryffondor, une photo des gagnants fut prise afin qu'elle soit installée ultérieurement dans la salle des trophées. L'équipe des gryffondors était épuisée, lessivée. Soudain, la voix du professeur Dumbledore s'éleva :

« Et bien, il me semble que nous avons nos gagnants, la maison Gryffondor remporte donc 350 points, ainsi qu'un beau trophée pour le professeur McGonagal. Toutes mes félicitations aux participants et surtout aux vainqueurs. Oui oui Bravo Gryffondor, ainsi il me semble que la grande salle à de nouvelles couleurs » .

D'un seul coup, les décorations de la grande salle virèrent au rouge et or, les grandes tables de banquet reprenait leur place, la Grande salle retrouvait son apparence habituel. Tandis que les élèves de serpentards partaient pour l'infirmerie pour leurs blessures « mineurs », Remus, Sirius, James, Franck, Alice et Lily étaient félicités par les élèves de leur année, et surtout par le professeur McGonagal :

« Je savais bien malgré toutes vos frasques je pouvais compter sur vos compétences. Je dois vous avouer que c'est un très beau travail d'équipe, venant de vous six cela m'étonne, d'ailleurs d'où vient cette nouvelle alliance ? Parce que jusqu'à présent, deux d'entre vous montraient plusieurs signes d'animosité, voir de haine … » fit-elle en fixant James et Lily en particulier.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous vous parlez professeur » fit Lily en regardant ailleurs l'air de rien »

« Je ne vois pas non plus » répondit James sur le même ton.

« Evidemment … » soupira McGonagal pas dupe du tout.

« Ah madame vous allez nous manquer pendant les vacances » fit Sirius sur un ton faussement tragique.

« Monsieur Black … » prévint le professeur.

« Votre beauté et votre caractère de dragon est essentiel à ma vie » continua le jeune Black sans tenir compte de la mise en garde.

« Monsieur Black si j'étais vous je ne dirais plus rien si vous ne voulez pas être en retenue dès la première semaine de la prochaine rentrée » Menaça-t-elle avant de tournée les talons, ayant peur que son élève remarque le petit sourire en coin qui menaçait. Malgré ses airs sévères les bêtises des 4 maraudeurs la faisait rire … intérieurement bien évidemment.

Entre temps le repas était apparu sur les tables, tout en dînant, chacun se racontait leurs plans pour les vacances :

« Lily tu viens toujours passer les deux mois à la maison ? » demanda avidement Alice.

« Evidemment ! je ferais tout pour éviter Pétunia ! » fit tristement Lily.

« Problèmes de famille ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui, disons que mes parents ont pris le coup de la plus jeune fille sorcière plutôt bien, comparé à ma sœur qui me qualifie de monstre, qui me déteste et me le fait bien sentir. D'après mes parents c'est parce que ma sœur à un besoin maladif de normalité »

« C'est surtout qu'elle doit être jalouse de ne pas être aussi talentueuse que toi » répliqua James avec force et conviction.

Franck remarqua la rougeur qui se répandait sur les joues de la meilleure amie de sa petite amie, mais ne le fit pas remarquer, Lily était suffisant embêtée par Alice tous les jours sur les sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver et qu'elle éprouve surement. Malgré un rapprochement entre James et Lily, il était clair qu'émotionnellement elle essayait de pas s'impliquer. Mais cela paraissait difficile puisque James était adorable avec elle et ne semblait vivre que pour elle. Franck fut arraché à ses pensées par James qui l'interpellait :

« Franck ? allo ici Poudlard-infos nous demandons Franck Londubat » se moqua James.

« Hein quoi ? Désolé je n'écoutais pas, tu disais quoi ? »

« ça j'avais remarqué que tu m'écoutais pas. Je disais donc, est-ce que ça te dit de venir passer l'été chez moi avec Sirius, Remus et Peter ? » James hésita au moment de dire le nom de Peter.

« Ah oui avec plaisir, j'ai pas encore envie de passer l'été avec mon acariâtre de mère et ses chapeaux qui ressemblent à des oiseaux empaillés … flippant je vous jure ! » se plaignit Franck.

Peter qui devait partir en vacances avec sa mère dans un pays étranger choisit de ne pas contredire James, il viendrait, Peter faisait face à un cas de conscience, en effet il avait été approché par un serpentards pour avoir des infos sur ses amis, notamment Remus, cherchant à percer le secret du lycanthrope. Peter décida qu'avant de partir il parlerait au dit serpentard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui dirais rien du tout. Ses amis commençait enfin à comprendre sa valeur, et rien que pour ça il continuerait à être leur ami et à essayer de prouver sa valeur. Contrairement à ses amis, il n'envisageait certainement pas une carrière d'auror,mais peut-être qu'une carrière au Ministère dans l'information ou les fraudes ne serait pas inintéressante. Une seconde est chance peut-être accordée à n'importe qui après tout.


	6. Chapitre 5: Le bal (partie 1)

« LILY ! JE NOUS EST TROUVE DES PLACES ! » s'écria une jeune femme blonde en entrant dans une salle de bain.

« ALICE SORS DE LA JE SUIS SOUS LA DOUCHE ! » s'écria à son tour la dite Lily.

« Mais… » tenta Alice .

« Sors de là j'en ai pour 10 minutes » râla la rousse depuis la douche.

Alice sortit en boudant, elle qui attendait l'arrivée des places depuis un bail ! Dès que sa meilleure amie fut sortie, Lily commença à penser à diverses façons de la tuer … Ouais non mauvaise idée de la tuer, y aurait Franck qui rappliquerait avec Potter & co, alors non merci ! « Je vous jure on peut même plus se doucher tranquillement dans cette maison ! J'ai dut faire un truc vraiment horrible dans une autre vie pour mériter ça ! » se plaignit intérieurement Lily. Elle s'habilla rapidement et sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguettes avant de les boucler légèrement. Elle sortie de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alice. En effet, Lily passe son été chez Alice afin d'éviter sa « charmante » sœur et son « adorable » fiancé. Dès qu'elle fut dans la chambre, une tornade blonde lui fonça dessus en brandissant fièrement des tickets pour un concert moldu de musique aux sonorités espagnoles. Lily avait voulu faire découvrir la musique de son monde d'origine à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci était tombée amoureuse du groupe qu'elles allaient voir ce soir.

« C'est les places pour le concert ? » demande-t-elle.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » hurla Alice.

« Baisse le volume s'il-te-plait je suis juste à côté de toi je te signal ! »

« Oups, tu sais combien je peux être … »

« Folle ? » proposa Lily.

« Non ! »

« Chiante ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Fatigante ? »

« Mais euh ! Arrête ! J'allais dire enthousiaste ! » répondit Alice en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Ah oui, ça peut marcher aussi » réfléchit Lily « Il va nous falloir de nouveaux vêtements, car je m'y vois pas y aller en short »

« YEAAAAAAAAAAH SHOPPING ! » Hurla Alice en courant vers la cuisine « MAAAAMAAAAN ?! »

Lily qui suivit Alice d'un pas tranquille assista à une scène entre la mère et la fille. Scène qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour avoir put assister à plusieurs d'entres-elles.

« AAAAAAAAAAALIIIIICE ?! » fit la mère d'Alice de la même façon que sa fille.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu sais que tu es la meilleure mère du monde entier ? »

« De combien tu as besoin ? »

« Genre, j'ai pas le droit de te faire de compliments sans que tu te mettes à penser que j'ai besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda Alice en faisant l'innocente.

« Donc quand je t'ai entendu crier « shopping » il y a de ça 5 minutes ça ne signifiait pas que tu allais avoir besoin de l'argent que je t'ai préparé avant que tu déboules comme une folle dans ma cuisine ? »

« Tu sais je veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse … »

« Donc je peux garder mon argent ? »

« NON ! Enfin je veux dire, si tu veux vraiment me le donner je peux pas refuser, se serait malpoli »

« Evidemment, je te reconnais bien là, la gentillesse de l'une de mes deux filles adorées… »railla la mère d'Alice.

« Deux filles ? » demanda Lily qui fit ainsi connaître sa présence dans la pièce.

« Oui mes deux filles, je te considère comme telle Lily » sourit gentiment la mère de la blonde.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lily brusquement timide.

« Enfin Lily ! Ma fille t'as ramenée à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques pour votre première année, et encore j'avais déjà eu une lettre sur toi dès la première semaine de votre rentrée ! Plus les années passent et plus tu passes du temps ici ! Tu fais parti de la famille ! »

Lily touchée par les paroles de Kate Prewett fondit dans ses bras, Alice dans le même état rejoignit l'étreinte. C'est à ce moment là que le père d'Alice se décida à rentrer :

« Il se passe quoi ici ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Câlin de famille » répondit sa femme souriante.

« Mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il en rejoignant le câlin collectif.

Après 5 minutes à se faire écraser, Alice et Lily cherchèrent à se séparer du couple.

« Vous faites quoi cet après-midi ? » Demanda Fabian Prewett.

« On va dans le quartier moldu, on doit se retrouver des vêtements pour le concert de ce soir » fit Lily .

« Et bien, puisque nous sommes une famille, pourquoi n'irions tous pas en ville tous ensemble ? La journée est magnifique autant en profiter ? »

« PAPA ! Je voulais rester qu'avec Lily ! »

« T'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je risque pas de vous accompagner pour du shopping, je pensais plutôt à aller me promener avec ta mère, qu'en penses-tu mon amour ? »

« Je dis que c'est une idée qui me plait » fit Kate en embrassant son mari.

« Alors en route ! Mesdames … » fit Fabian en tendant son bras pour qu'ils puissent transplaner, les dites Dames prirent le bras qui leur était tendu.

Dans un crac sonore, ils disparurent avant de se retrouver dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Après leur avoir dit d'êtres prudentes et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans quatre heure pour rentrer, Fabian et Kate partirent de leur côté, laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

« On commence par où ? » demanda Alice indécise.

« On pourrait aller au magasin où avec Pot… James pardon, on avait répliqué des vêtements dans notre saut dans le futur ? »

« Bonne idée, tu sais que d'après ce que tu m'as dit de la mode du futur, j'ai déjà envie d'y être ?! » rigola Alice.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! »

« Au fait je suis fière de toi ! »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Tu ne lis pas toute la journée comme presque tout le temps ! »

« En même temps tu me les as tous planqués ! Tu me les redonnes que le soir ! »

« Faut ce qui faut avec toi ! Au fait je crois que nos parents dînent régulièrement ensemble »

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Lily avec le plus grand sourire que l'on ne lui voit que rarement.

« Ouais, nos parents s'entendent bien, d'ailleurs je crois que nos mères sont aller faire du shopping, enfin c'est que je soupçonne car ma mère s'habille bien mieux de façon moldu qu'avant ! »

« Ma mère a toujours eu du goût, et ça expliquerait pourquoi ton père c'est mis à me parler football, et pourquoi mon père m'a dit qu'il trouvait le tien génial en revenant d'un match » s'exclama Lily.

« Les cachottiers ! » Rigola Alice.

Pendant trois heures elles firent des essayages, chacune leur tour :

« Essaie ça » fit Lily en tendant une robe de plage grise et bleue arrivant aux genoux .

« ok ! » fit la voix étouffée d'Alice par le rideaux de la cabine.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle en sortie les yeux brillants :

« Cette robe est géniale ! A toi maintenant, installe-toi dans une cabine je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver » Alice retourna se changer, la robe dans les bras elle parcouru les rayons et enfin elle trouva !

Elle tendit à Lily une robe longue de plage dos-nu blanche et ivoire avec de la dentelles à certains endroits.

« Bon tu sors oui ? J'ai le temps de mourir de vieillesse moi! »

« Tu me laisses le temps de l'attacher peut-être ?! » Dès que ce fut fait, Lily sortit « Alors je ressemble à quoi ? »

« un ange ! »s'extasia Alice.

« Abuse pas ! »

« Je dis toujours la vérité ! Maintenant va te changer on doit encore trouver des chaussures et des accessoires » ordonna Alice, on ne rigole pas question shopping dans la famille Prewett.

« Oui chef ! »

Dès qu'elles eurent trouvées ce qu'elles voulaient, elle s'arrêtèrent près d'un marchant ambulant pour acheter à boire. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elles devaient rejoindre les parents de Alice, Lily se mit à réfléchir sur le problème Voldemort, enfin plutôt sur la façon de le détruire …

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Alice.

« Rien d'important » la rassura Lily.

« Tu mens, lorsque tu mens deviennent plus foncés, alors dis-moi. » Exigea Alice en s'asseyant sur un banc.

En soupirant, Lily s'assit également avant de parler juste assez fort pour que seule Alice puisse l'entendre :

« Je réfléchissais à la façon de détruire tu-sais-qui et je me suis rappelé quelque chose que Harry m'a dite »

« dis-moi »

«on est d'accord que pour trouver un moyen de devenir immortel comme il le souhaite, Tu-sais-qui à forcément utilisé la magie ? »

« C'est un mage noir donc, oui forcément. »

« Très bien, Harry m'a raconté que pendant sa deuxième année, il a détruit à l'aide d'un croc de basilique, un journal qui avait fait faire des choses dangereuses à celle qui le possédait, ce journal appartenait à Tom Riddle Jedusor … le vrai nom de Tu-sais-qui. Mais lorsque Harry à chercher à attaquer le journal, celui-ci c'est comme défendu et à chercher à blesser mon fils ! »

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses exactement ? »

« Je pense que ce journal est peut-être une partie de Tu-sais-qui, ça contenait certains de ses souvenirs, comme une partie de lui ! Comme si c'était vivant ! »

« Tu penses que Tu-sais qui à donner des parties de sa vie à des trucs pour être immortel ? »

« Je pense que c'est encore plus profond et compliqué que ça, je sais c'est dingue »

« Que te dis ton instinct ? »

« Que je suis sur la bonne piste »

« Alors creuse là-dessus, de toute façon on savait tous que ça allait être compliqué ! »

« Je veux bien continuer les recherches, mais où est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver des renseignements sur des sorts de magie noire surpuissants ? »

« Peut-être à Poudlard ? » Suggéra Alice.

« Peut-être … Je perds confiance en moi, d'habitude je trouve toujours tout facilement, logiquement ! » Fit Lily abattue .

« Lily, tu vas trouver, c'est toi le cerveau du groupe ! On te fait tous entièrement confiance et tu le sais ! » La rassura Alice.

« Je sais bien… »

« Alice ! Lily ! On va s'en aller ! » fit une voix de femme derrières les deux jeunes filles.

Elles se levèrent et virent les parents aller dans la rue dans laquelle ils avaient transplaner. Elles les rejoignirent et ils transplanèrent.

« On va se préparer » Annonça Lily dès qu'ils furent dans la maison de la blonde.

Elles passèrent pas mal de temps à se préparer tout en étant fières de leurs achats. Alors que la rousse allait s'attacher les cheveux, son amie aux cheveux courts l'en empêcha la menaçant de la teindre en blonde si elle les attachait.

Vers 20h, lorsqu'elles partirent, Kate et Fabian les prirent en photo et leur donna quelques recommandations, tout en étant toujours prudentes et qu'elles devaient être à la maison au plus tard à 3h (Fabian et Kate avaient entièrement confiance dans les deux filles et savaient qu'elles ne feraient rien de stupide). Mais lorsqu'elles allèrent transplaner, Kate leur apprit une nouvelle qui fit rayonner Alice et désespérer Lily : un bal chez les Potter demain soir … « Youpi » maugréa intérieurement la rousse.

Finalement elles transplanèrent et passèrent une soirée incroyable, elles dansèrent quasiment tout le temps car les places que Alice avait choisit était proche d'une piste de danse. Elles se firent draguer à plusieurs reprises, mais elles repoussèrent chaque prétendant, Alice car en couple avec Franck, et Lily parce qu'elle avait l'impression de trahir quelque chose ou quelqu'un en acceptant les avances qui lui étaient faites. La soirée passa trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes filles mais lorsque à minuit elles se mirent au lit, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient mortes de fatigue.

Dut à la longue nuit qu'elles avaient passées, Lily et Alice ne se levèrent pas avant 15h, les deux filles auraient put dormir encore plus longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur Kate qui les réveilla à coup de cris, la mère de famille avait rapidement compris que les deux filles étaient difficiles à réveiller, voir impossible ! En bougonnant la rousse et la blonde descendirent en short et débardeur dans la cuisine, dès qu'elles furent assises elles s'effondrèrent sur la table, prêtes à se rendormir, mais la nourriture réussit à les réveiller. Alors qu'elles mangeaient en silence, Kate et Fabian revinrent vers elles avec deux boites.

« Les filles ont a quelque chose pour vous, pour le bal de ce soir, on vous a acheté ça hier » Fit Kate les yeux brillants .

« Vu qu'on part à 18h, vous avez 2h30 pour vous préparez, alors prenez ça (les parents leurs tendirent chacune une boite) et allez-vous préparez ! Allé oust ! On se dépêche ! » leur ordonna Fabian.

Les filles ne se firent pas prier, elles étaient désormais totalement éveillées, même Lily qui pourtant n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir James fut quand même excitée à l'idée de pouvoir danser, elle qui adore ça. Si Lily était excitée, je vous laisse deviner l'état de Alice, cette dernière sautait partout et dans tous les sens tout en criant qu'elle allait revoir son Franck. Chacune ayant sa chambre, elles s'enfermèrent chacune dans la leur. Alors qu'Alice était partie sous la douche, Lily partie à la recherche DU parchemin qu'elle avait créé, elle avait enchanté un parchemin afin que deux personnes puissent discuter peu importe la distance, or, ce parchemin ne fonctionnait qu'avec un autre parchemin, celui de Remus, ils avaient eu cette idée lors de la 5ème année pour faciliter leur travail de préfet, qu'ils puissent établir les choses à faire durant les cours de Binns plutôt que de prendre une heure en plus sur leur emploi du temps . Elle chercha ensuite une plume et de l'encre et écrivit :

\- Remus ? -

Dès qu'elle eut écrit, l'encre disparu afin qu'il n'y est jamais de trace de leur discussion.

\- Lily ? Tout va bien ? -

\- Ouais, je voulais savoir si tu venais au bal ? -

-Oui pourquoi ? –

-J'ai peut-être une piste, j'en ai parlé avec Alice mais je veux aussi avoir ton opinion –

-D'accord, et je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières sur la façon dont je peux agir avec Peter-

-D'accord, ça se passe comment de ton côté toi tu en as trois à gérer alors que moi j'ai juste une Alice surexcitée ? c'est déjà suffisant mais bon … -

-Et bien James à l'air très impatient de te revoir, Sirius à hâte de pouvoir faire de « nouvelles rencontres » et Franck est stressée et impatient de voir Alice. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul être normal, alors que je le suis moins –

-Alors déjà sache que si tu fais référence à tes « problèmes de fourrure » je risque de t'en mettre une en te voyant si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite de te dévaloriser, et concernant Po… James, Sirius et Franck je te souhaite bien du courage, voir BEAUCOUP de courage. Bon je te laisse, parait que je dois me préparer…-

-Je me cacherais dès que je te verrais, je me souviens de la seul claque que tu m'as mise … et merci … Ca y est Sirius se balade en caleçon en chantant qu'il est un sex-symbol et Peter qui cherche des bonbons… AIDE MOI !-

-Tu l'avais méritée celle-là ! Et épargne-moi les détails de la vie de tes amis par pitié !-

-Ouais, bon je dois allé calmer un peu les trois, à plus tard-

Lily rangea le parchemin et partie prendre une douche.

\- PENDANT CE TEMPS AU MANOIR POTTER-

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! LE PREMIER D'ENTRE VOUS QUI BOUGE JE L'ENFERME AVEC LES SCROUTT A PETARDS DE HAGRID ! » s'écria Remus .

« Mais mumus … » Tenta James.

« j'ai dis stop ! » gronda le lycanthrope.

« Tu as dit qu'on devait plus bouger, pas qu'on ne devait plus parler ! » rectifia Sirius fier de lui.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça Pat' ? » demanda Remus.

« Heu … non … »

« Bien, Franck vu que tu es prêt tu descends proposer ton aide à la mère de James, Sirius va t'habiller TOUT DE SUITE ! Peter arrête de te goinfrer et va avec Franck ! James bon sang ! Essaie de te coiffer ! » Ordonna Remus.

Franck plus heureux que ravi de quitter la pièce, parti presque en courant vers le rez-de-chaussée, Sirius ne mit pas longtemps avant de déguerpir comme si il avait un Servilus amoureux qui le pourchassait. Le seul qui resta fut James :

« Mais Lunard j'ai essayé de les coiffer ! Mais ça veut pas ! Regarde ça ! » fit James en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour montrer que c'était le plus coiffé qu'il puisse faire .

« Si j'avais sut j'aurais demain à Lily qu'elle m'amène ses engins de tortures moldus pour les cheveux qu'elle a » bougonna Remus.

« Lily ? Tu as parlé à Lily ? » S'écria James outré, Lily étant le seul mot auquel il fit attention dans la phrase de Lunard.

« Oui y a 10 minutes quand il y avait encore un certain calme ici ! »

« Attends elle est déjà là ?! »

« Non »

« Mais alors comment ? »

« avec Lily on a un parchemin qui nous permet de discuter à distance » avoua Remus sachant pertinemment que James allait surement bouder car il voudra le même, et que Lily va être furieuse contre lui pour avoir l'existence de ce parchemin.

« Depuis quand ? pourquoi ? COMMENT ?! » s'insurgea James.

« Depuis la 5ème année, pour pas avoir rajouter une heure en plus sur nos emplois du temps surchargé pour une réunion de préfets, et Lily l'a créé je ne sais pas trop comment je sais juste qu'il n'y a pas de distance maximum à respecter et que ce que l'on écrit disparait d'être que l'autre l'a lut, donc pas de traces.»

« Et tu m'as caché ça ?! »

« Oh ça va hein fait pas ta victime ! Lily va me tuer pour avoir révéler l'existence de ce parchemin, alors hein ! » et là-dessus Remus partit rejoindre Franck et les parents de James qui accueillait déjà certains invités.

James était ébahi, ils savaient que les deux préfets étaient proches, mais de là à créer un parchemin pour pouvoir parler à distance sans se faire prendre … c'était incroyable ! Un vrai coup de génie de la part de Lily, quelque chose digne d'un maraudeur, il fallait qui le dise à Sirius !

« SIRIUNOUCHET D'AMOUR ?! »

« OH OUI MON BONBON D'AMOUR ?

« FAUT QUE J'TE DISE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

« D'ACCOOOOOOOOORD ! »

Sirius sortit de sa chambre, habillé correctement :

« bon y se passe quoi ?! » Demanda Sirius.

« Lily a créer un parchemin qui lui permet de discuter avec Lunard à distance et donc l'écriture s'efface dès que le destinataire l'a lut ! T'imagine, ils peuvent discuter sans se faire choper !? »

« Alors déjà de un : POURQUOI ON Y A JAMAIS PENSE ? Et de deux : DEPUIS QUAND LILY CREER DES TRUCS DIGNE DES CANCRES QUE L'ON EST ?! »

« Ma Lily-Jolie, une maraudeuse, ça serait pas génial ? » demanda James les yeux brillants .

« S'tu le dis ! Bon on devrait descendre aider … »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? » s'écria James.

« Oh la ferme ! » fit Sirius en partant rejoindre Remus, Peter et Franck suivit par James.

Pendant un moment qui parut interminable aux yeux des 5 garçons, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se plaindre sous les yeux moqueurs de Alister et Elena Potter . Tout à coup les garçons reprirent contenance lorsque Alice arriva dans une magnifique robe beige et or, malgré ses cheveux courts était parsemés de petits fils d'or, un fin collier avec un rubis comme pendentif, les boucles d'oreilles également en rubis et deux bracelets fins en or sans que l'un des maraudeurs eut le temps d'articuler un mot, Franck s'éloigna avec Alice dans ses bras, les 4 garçons les fixèrent.

« Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux » fit Sirius en fixant le couple qui s'éloignait avec un regard énamouré sur le visage.

« Tu le remarques que maintenant ? » Demanda Peter.

« Pas trop mon truc l'amour et tout ça … »

« Bonsoir » fit une voix mélodieuse que James reconnaitrait entre milles :Lily.

Les garçons se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et fixèrent la nouvelle venue les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte. Lily avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon haut où quelques mèches s'échappaient, ses yeux maquillés de noir faisaient ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux, ses lèvres plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée, attirèrent d'autant plus James qui les fixait avec une certaine gourmandise. Elle portait une robe noire ou le corsage était constitué de milliers de petites pierres minuscules qui brillaient grâces aux lumières des lustres le haut de la robe lui arrivait au haut du coup et dégageait tout son dos, du bas de la nuque jusque légèrement au dessus des reins, rien de trop provoquant tout en finesse, le bas de la robe était d'un noir ébène et plus l'on descendait plus on arrivait vers un bleu nuit, elle n'avait pas de collier, seulement de grandes boucles d'oreilles émeraudes et argent, des bracelets similaires à Alice mais en argent et une bague ou trônait fièrement une émeraude.

Le père de James qui n'était pas loin prit une photo de la nouvelle venue qui se doutait-il devait être la célèbre Lily Evans, la seule à avoir fait chavirer le cœur de son fils unique. La mère de James avait les yeux brillants se disant que son fils avec de très bons goûts et cela la rassurait de voir que la jeune femme semblait être une personne fiable et intelligente et surtout assez courageuse pour supporter les frasques de son hérisson de fils !

« tu es magnifique Lil's ! » fit Remus qui fut le premier à se remettre de la vision qu'offrait la jeune femme.

« Merci Remus, mais c'est la robe qui fait tout » sourit-elle humblement.

« Je ne pense pas, tu es vraiment très belle » confirma Sirius.

« Mon Dieu un compliment de Sirius Black ! Je peux mourir heureuse »

« La prochaine fois Lily-chou je te dirais que tu es moche, car si tu meurs à cause de moi quelqu'un s'en remettrait pas et me tuerait à mon tour »

« Pauvre Siri-chou tout effrayé » rigola doucement Lily.

« Lily tu es vraiment belle » sourit Peter .

« Merci beaucoup Peter » répondit gentiment au garçon dont les joues devenaient cramoisies.

« on va vous laisser hein » fit Remus en prenant Peter et Sirius par le bras pour les tirer loin.

Dès qu'ils furent loin, James arriva enfin à s'exprimer :

« tu es … parfaite » fit les yeux émerveillés.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » fit gentiment Lily bien que mal à l'aise.

« Cela te gênerait que je te présente à mes parents ? » demanda James tout aussi mal à l'aise que Lily.

« Heu … pourquoi pas »

James lui offrit son bras, bras que Lily prit . Quand Lily toucha James, les deux sentirent un courant électrique les parcourut de part et d'autres du corps, ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux avant que James revienne sur terre et se dirige avec Lily vers ses parents. En parlant de ses parlant, le jeune sorcier remarqua que ses parents le fixait avec immensément de joie et aussi de fierté, sans même lui avoir encore parlé, ses parents acceptaient déjà Lily et pour ça il se sentit heureux. Plus avec James ils se rapprochaient, plus Lily se sentait nerveuse, se demandant pourquoi ? Après tout ils n'étaient pas ensemble alors … Cependant ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix de Alister Potter :

« Vous devez être la fameuse Lily Evans ? » demanda monsieur Potter avec un sourire bienveillant.

« c'est exact. Fameuse ? Je ne pense pas »

« nous avions hâte d'enfin vous rencontrez, depuis le temps que l'on entend parler de vous avant essentiellement par James, mais désormais par Sirius et Remus ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin rencontrer celle qui arrive à remettre mon fils à sa place » rigola Madame Potter.

James était mal à l'aise pas les propos de sa mère, cela se voyait à se façon de se balancer sur ses pieds et par sur ses joues rougies d'embarras. Voyant cela, Lily essaya de lui rendre la situation moins embarrassante :

« Mes parents aussi ont entendu parler de James, mais pas forcément en des termes élogieux, je le crains, » S'excusa Lily.

James ouvrit de grands yeux, les parents de sa dulcinée savaient qu'il existait ? Bon ok, elle n'a pas dut dire des trucs forcément agréables, mais au moins ils savaient qu'il existait un James Potter sur terre et qu'il était amoureux de leur fille. C'était déjà ça.

« Lily cela vous ennuierait d'ouvrir la première danse avec mon fils ? » Demanda Alister Potter en faisant un clin d'œil discret à son fils, clin d'œil auquel James répondit par un sourire qu'il tentait de réfréner.

Son père était un génie, enfin son père savait surtout quel « relation » il y avait entre Lily et lui et que par conséquent il n'aurait jamais osé l'inviter à danser de peur de briser le fragile équilibre. Sa joie ne fit que grandir lorsqu'il entendit répondre positivement. James prit alors la main de la main et la guida vers la piste de danse et la musique débuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se décompose en deux parties, la suite arrivera demain matin si tout va bien, si ils apparaissent si vite c'est seulement parce qu'ils sont écrits depuis un moment déjà, voili voiloù ;)
> 
> Khaleido


	7. Chapter 5: Le bal (partie 2)

« Chéri ? Tu peux me dire depuis quand nous n'ouvrons plus notre propre bal ? » demanda Mme Potter en fixant son mari.

« Je t'expliquerais mon amour » lui répondit affectueusement Alister.

Alors que la musique début, James posa sa main droite sur la taille de la jeune femme tandis qu'avec sa gauche il lui prenait sa main droite. Lorsque Lily sentit la main de James se poser délicatement sur sa taille elle se surprit à fermer les yeux de plaisir, mais elle se reprit rapidement et posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de James. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se déplacer, James vit son père du coin de l'œil le prendre en photo

« regarde la tête de Sirius » lui murmura discrètement Lily.

Il fit tourner Lily au rythme de la valse et fixa son meilleur ami qui avait la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Depuis que Lily et lui s'étaient rapprochés Sirius avait souvent cette expression, cela le fit rire doucement. Alors qu'ils se mouvaient avec grâce, ils entendirent les chuchotements des gens : « regardez comme ils sont mignons » « mais qui est-elle ? » « ils font un couple bien assorti pas vrai comme nounours ? » D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils entendirent le surnom « nounours » que la femme du Ministre de la magie donnait à son époux James et Lily se fixèrent pensant que cela les empêcheraient de rire mais, ce fut le contraire, leur hilarité augmenta en flèche et ils furent bien content lorsque la valse fut terminé et que James put emmener Lily dehors afin qu'ils puissent rire sans vexer ou gêner personne :

« Mon nounours ? Je vais presque plaindre notre ministre ! » fit Lily au bord des larmes à force de rire.

« Je préfère passer 20 ans à Azkaban plutôt que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça un jour ! » confirma James en se tenant les côtes.

« bah quoi mon nounours ça va pas ? » se moqua Lily.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? » Fit James faussement menaçant.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mon nounours »

James l'attrapa et se mit à la chatouiller ce qui fit augmenta les rires de Lily. James se sentait léger et heureux, heureux de pouvoir agir comme ça avec elle :

«Arrête ! J'en peux plus » tenta Lily.

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! »

« d'accord je promets ! »

James arrêta de chatouiller Lily mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant, lorsque la rousse eut reprit son souffle, le regarde que James posait sur elle la mit en transe, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, des papillons firent leurs apparitions dans le ventre de l'un et l'autre . Le moment que James attendait depuis des années allait arriver, il allait l'embrasser et ne semblait pas contre cette idée. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quelqu'un arriva en s'exclamant bien fort n'ayant pas fait attention qu'il interrompait un grand moment :

« Ah mais les voilà ! HEY LES GENS JE LES AI TROUVE ! »

Sirius Black dans toute sa grandeur… D'un coup Lily se recula de James et mit une distance suffisante entre eux pour que rien ne paraisse suspect. Le jeune Black continua sans faire attention à l'expression qu'avait ses deux amis . Le reste du groupe arriva . Ils étaient tous les 7 sur une terrasse qui faisait face à un magnifique jardin, la terrasse légèrement arrondie proposait des canapés, une table basse un bar que l'on pouvait rentrer lorsque le temps se gâtait, il y avait quelques plantes dont des lys, ce détail fit sourire Lily. Finalement Remus qui aurait voulu profiter de l'occasion pour parler avec Lily de Peter et des découvertes qu'elle avait fait ou du moins la piste qu'elle suivait, dut s'abstenir à cause de la présence de Queudver. Le groupe passa la soirée et une partie de la nuit, à rire, de temps en temps certains partaient danser, ce fut d'ailleurs un grand moment lorsque Alice dansa avec Sirius et que cette dernière, qui était parfois très maladroite, n'arrêta pas de lui écraser les pieds, et Lily accepta même de danser avec Peter. Remus nota que depuis le début des vacances ce dernier devenait enfin plus sûr de lui … Cependant la nuit passa bien vite au grand damne de tous. Lily et Alice durent partir, non sans avoir été invité à les revisiter par les parents Potter, proposition qu'Alice accepta. Une fois rentrée elles s'effondrèrent dans leur lit. Au même moment James s'endormit également.

Lorsque James et Lily atteignirent le stade du sommeil profond, comme la première ils se sentirent tomber avant de se sentir atterrir sur une surface plane et solide. Lorsqu'ils prirent connaissance de la situation, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient debout sur la table du Square Grimmaud … Les revoilà dans le futur… en pyjama.

« Point positif : on est pas sous la pluie sur le pont de Londres » fit James en soupirant.

« faudrait qu'ils apprennent à viser … la prochaine fois se sera quoi ? Les toilettes ? » se moqua Lily.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça a marché ? » s'inquiéta une voix que les deux voyageurs du passé reconnurent comme étant celle de Harry.

« Où est-ce qu'ils vont apparaître cette fois ? » Demanda Sirius inquiet.

Les deux personnes du passé se regardèrent et crièrent en même temps :

« ICI ! »

C'est ainsi que trois adolescents et deux adultes arrivèrent comme des bourrins dans la cuisine/salle à manger.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez sur la table ? » s'étonna Ron.

« C'est là qu'on est apparu et on ne peut pas bouger à cause des sorts de protections de la maison … » expliqua James de la même façon qu'il parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ah oui désolé ! Finite Incantatem » s'excusa Sirius en faisant un geste avec sa baguette ce qui délivra James et Lily.

Ils descendirent de la table, Lily prit Harry dans ses bras avant de faire pareil les autres, James fit la même chose.

« Bon, pourquoi nous avoir fait revenir ? » Demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de Harry avec Lily de l'autre côté.

Avant de Répondre, les personnes du futur notèrent le rapprochement qui s'était fait entre les parents de Harry.

« Une mise au point, voir ce que vous avez trouvé et vous dire ce que nous, nous avons trouvé » expliqua Remus.

Le silence se fit et pendant un moment, tout le monde pensa que personne n'avait rien trouvé sauf Lily, mais qui n'était pas certaine de sa trouvaille :

« J'ai peut-être , je dis bien peut-être, une piste pour détruire Voldemort » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

James la regarda mais sans surprise, il se doutait qu'elle avait finit par trouver quelque chose, après tout, elle trouvait toujours la réponse à tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » Demanda Hermione avide.

« J'ai repensé à ce que Harry nous a raconté lors de sa deuxième année lorsqu'il a détruit le journal qui appartenait à Voldemort pendant sa scolarité, la façon dont se machin s'est défendu lui-même, qu'il a même cherché à blesser Harry. Et puis comme Voldemort est un mage noir, il a donc forcément utiliser un soir de magie noir extrêmement puissant qui utiliserait une partie de lui-même, confirmé par le fait que le journal à montrer des morceaux de sa vie à Harry, c'est comme si il était vivant. Mais je pense que le sort de Voldemort à prit quelque chose de plus profond que des moments de sa vie, peut-être comme son âme, quelque chose comme ça. J'ai lut plusieurs livres sur les sorts de magie noires, mais les sorts les plus puissants que j'y ai découvert se sont arrêtés sur les dissections de vie, et comme son but est l'immortalité, je pense que ça à donc plus à voir avec l'âme »

Tout le monde analysa les paroles de Lily, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui validerait son hypothèse.

« de quoi tu aurais besoin pour être sûre de ton idée ? » Demanda Remus.

« De bouquins encore moins accessibles que ceux de la réserve de Poudlard »

« Ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin se trouverait à Poudlard ? » s'étonna James.

«Je pense »

« Je ne crois pas que tu trouveras les bouquins dont tu as besoin au Poudlard de votre temps, car quand j'étais professeur, Dmbledore à fait créer une pièce spéciale qui n'existait pas à notre époque et seul lui,le professeur McGonagal et moi y avions accès … Cependant il surveille quasiment tout le temps cette pièce … »

« Il faut que l'on m'y fasse rentrer, je pourrais enregistrer ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma baguette, il existe un sort, il est pas forcément simple à faire mais pas impossible … »

« Tu es folle ou quoi ?! Je te rappel que nous sommes censés être mort ! » s'écria James les yeux exorbités.

« Maman tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ?! »

« Lily la tête brûlée le retour ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Très bien, on trouvera une autre idée » abandonna trop facilement Lily en regardant Remus discrètement et dont il comprit la signification« et vous qu'avez-vous découvert de votre côté ? » demanda-t-elle finalement ?

« On a découvert où il a vécu pendant son enfance un endroit totalement moldu, et on peut, peut-être avoir des réponses là-bas » exposa Sirius.

« On organise ça comment ? » Demanda James.

« Il faut qu'on soit au moins deux pour aller visiter, et que l'un de vous vienne, histoire que puissiez voir les choses par vous-même » expliqua Sirius.

« Je viens » décréta James.

« James ! » Gronda Lily.

« C'est quand même moins dangereux que ton idée d'infiltrer Poudlard sous les yeux de Ombrage qui dirige l'école comme un campement militaire ! » explosa James très, très énervé.

« Ah oui vraiment ? Comme tu l'as si bien, à cette époque nous sommes MORTS ! Et toi tu veux aller te balader comme ça tranquille visiter on ne sait pas quoi pour apprendre des infos sur le monstre qui va nous tuer ? Et c'est moi la tête brûlée ! » explosa à son tour Lily qui le regarde farouchement.

« Ah ouais ? Au moins là bas il n'y a que des moldus qui ne savent qui nous sommes, contrairement à Pouldard où il n'y a QUE des sorciers si ont oublie Rusard et sa saloperie de Miss Teigne ! »

« Et si Voldemort à mit des sorts là bas ? Et si il n'y avait pas QUE des moldus comme tu dis ? »

« Polynectar tu connais ? »

« Oui je connais tu n'as jamais été capable d'en faire contrairement à moi »

« Lily, je vais y aller que tu le veuilles ou non, je risque moins de problèmes que toi de plus je peux toujours me transformer en cerf au cas où tu aurais oublié »

« Ah non je n'ai certainement pas oublié que tu pouvais partir pour Azkaban à tout moment » fit Lily mauvaise.

« HEY ON SE CALME ! » cria Harry pas habitué de voir ses parents se prendre la tête.

« Si cette dispute t'inquiète Harry, dis-toi qu'ils ont eu bien pire » Rigola Remus.

« Et moi qui trouvait ma mère effrayante … » fit Ron blême en fixant James et Lily.

« Ah oui la première dispute James et Lily à laquelle on assiste est toujours très effrayante, je me rappel de la première que j'ai vu … » soupira Sirius.

« VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?! » s'écrièrent en même temps James et Lily faisant blanchir tout le monde d'un coup.

« Désolé » firent-ils tous d'une même petite voix.

« On fait ça comment ? » Demanda Lily en levant les yeux au ciel et en se rasseyant rapidement imitée par James.

« Comme Sirius m'a prévenu, j'ai réussi à piquer du Polynectar dans la réserver de Rogue » fit Harry fier avant de baisser les yeux sous le regarde noir de sa mère.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! Si il découvre que tu lui as piqué quelque chose je donne pas cher de ta tête Harry ! » Tonna Lily.

« Bah pour une fois il aurait une raison valable » maugréa Harry.

« Hermione rassure-moi, tu as tenté de l'en empêcher ? » désespéra Lily.

« Oui, mais comme à chaque fois ça n'a servit à rien, regarder en première année on s'est bien retrouvé devant un chien à trois tête, en seconde année je me suis retrouvée pétrifiée par un Basilic, en troisième année j'ai failli me faire assommer par un saule Cogneur, en quatrième année on a eu le droit au dragon et aux créatures du Lac noir, et cette année on hérite d'une mégère à froufrous roses du Ministère… » expliqua Hermione.

James et Lily se regardèrent avant de fixer Harry :

« Même moi avec Patmol , Lunard et Queudver on en est jamais arrivé là ! » Souffla James abattu par tout ce qu'avait vécu son fils.

« ça va me faire relativiser vos blagues … » fit Lily dans le même état que James.

« Franchement, Harry essaie de passer une année TRANQUILLE ! Réfléchit au fait qu'il n'y a pas que toi dans tes histoires y a aussi tes deux amis et les autres que tu dois avoir à Poudlard » morigéna James.

Dire que Sirius, Remus et Lily étaient ébahis devant le comportement de James ne serait pas suffisant :

« C'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que tu dis quelque chose d'aussi raisonnable … » rigola Sirius.

« J'ai un bon exemple à suivre » expliqua James en faisant dériver ses yeux vers Lily qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

« Donc, Harry a prit du polynectar, tu prendras mon apparence et Sirius celle d'un moldu et vous pourrez « visiter » tranquillement » expliqua Remus.

« On part quand ? » Demanda James.

« Maintenant si ça te va ? On doit pas perdre trop de temps» proposa Sirius.

« D'accord »

« Je vais chercher le polynectar » annonça Harry en partant de la pièce suivit par Hermione et Ron.

« Je vais chercher le plan et de quoi ramasser les souvenirs de ceux qui ont des souvenirs de Jedusor » expliqua à son tour Sirius en partant avec Remus.

Cependant, tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était dans la pièce juste à côté, ils avaient seulement besoin d'une excuse pour voire comment les deux autres allaient agir l'un envers l'autre.

« Deux heure que l'on est là et tu pars déjà risquer ta vie, c'est plus rapide que d'habitude » exprima Lily froidement.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi » s'extasia James.

« Je commence à tenir à toi, alors si tu veux que ça continue tu as plus qu'intérêt à revenir en vie et en un seul morceau, promets le ! » exigea la rousse ou l'inquiétude perçait à travers sa voix.

« Je te promets de te revenir vivant » sourit James.

« Bien »

« Bien »

Et sans que James n'eut le temps de réagir, Lily le prit dans ses bras. Lorsque James comprit la situation il referma ses bras autour d'elle en la tirant plus près, il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux à l'odeur de rose de la rousse. Lily quant à elle, enfouit son visage dans le torse de James. Celui qu'elle considérait comme un abruti lui devenait de plus en plus cher, important voir vital, elle ne voulait pas le perdre alors qu'elle commençait enfin à l'apprécier et à ressentir quelque chose. James se promit de revenir vivant pour elle, il refusait de la laisser tomber, c'était hors de question.

Les autres revinrent un sourire attendri sur le visage, et dans un crac sonore Sirius et James transplanèrent.

« Maman, est-ce que tu sais comment bloquer les intrusions mentales ? »

« Est-ce que tu me demandes si je suis occlumen ? » demanda Lily en fixant son fils.

« Oui »

« Je le suis pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'es ? Tu ne l'as jamais dit ! » s'étonna Remus.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé » rigola Lily

« Bref, est-ce que tu sais comment bloquer ses intrusions ? Parce que j'en suis victime, Voldemort, enfin je pense que c'est lui, m'envoie des visions »

« Tu n'as pas demandé d'aide à Severus ? Il est lui aussi Occlumen »

« Je l'ai fais, mais disons qu'il a arrêté quand il m'a découvert la tête dans sa pensine à observer un souvenir … »

« Quel souvenir ? » demanda Lily se doutant de la réponse .

« 5ème année, après les buses lorsque Rogue t'avais insultée pour la première fois » répondit Remus à la place de Harry.

Lily ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de les rouvrir : « C'est là que tu as compris pourquoi Severus ne t'aimait pas , pas vrai ? Tu as vu à quel point ton père était stupide à 15 ans, tu as découvert à quel point Sirius m'a blessée ce jour-là et à quel point je pouvais être hypocrite ? »

« Pourquoi hypocrite ? »

« Ce moment là, à été particulièrement difficile, au début lorsque James s'en est prit à Severus j'ai vu rouge, ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Plus arrogant que James à ce moment tu mourrais ! Enfin bref, mais après le passage « sang de bourbe » et le « sors avec moi Evans » qui est devenu célèbre après ça, disons que lorsque James à prit ma défense j'aurais peut-être dut le remercier pour avoir défendu mon « honneur » mais il était trop stupide pour le mériter. Je sais que tu dois te poser la question du « mais comment tu le supportes maintenant » et je suis certaine que Remus et Sirius t'ont répondu quelque chose du genre « elle l'apprécie parce que la tête de James à dégonflée » »

« Le fait que tu nous connaisses aussi bien est incroyable » rigola Remus.

« Donc tu ne hais pas papa ? » questionna Harry timide.

« Je ne les jamais hais, seulement détesté par moment, moment qui s'accompagnait avec de furieuses envies de le gifler, mais bon … Bref, revenons au sujet initial, tu me demandes de t'aider à bloquer ses rêves, car je suppose qu'ils surviennent lorsque tu dormes , le moment où tu es le plus mentalement vulnérable ? » Questionna Lily .

« Oui, et j'ai peur qu'un jour il me tende un piège comme ça, ou autre … »

« Très bien, je vais t'aider dans le peu de temps que l'on restera avec James. Mais pour l'instant on a plus urgent » fit sérieusement Lily.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux profiter de l'absence de James pour t'infiltrer dans le château en évitant Ombrage ? Et tu vas avoir besoin de notre aide … » soupira Lily.

« exactement » Sourit Lily.

« Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne t'en dissuaderais ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Bien, on va avoir besoin de la cape, de la carte ainsi que le miroir que Sirius t'a offer et qui communique avec celui qui est là » exposa Remus en pointant du doigt l'unique miroir minuscule de la salle.

Les trois sorciers rappliquèrent avec tout l'équipement qu'ils déposèrent devant Remus et Lily avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

« Remus une idée de comment on va faire ? » Demanda Lily.

« Malheureusement oui … Dumbledore partit le sort anti-transplanage a été désactivé, donc tu vas pouvoir transplaner, la salle que tu cherches se trouve au sous-sol de la tour d'Astronomie, l'entrée est derrière la sculpture du chevalier rouge, il faut que mettes cette clé sous sa botte droite et tu pourras entrer. Le truc c'est que le seul endroit possible pour transplaner est la salle commune de Gryffondor car c'est le plus proche de la Tour, après pour repartir tu devras retourner dans la salle commune »

« Donc je suppose que je dois me planquer sous la cape, mais pourquoi le miroir ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je vais te guider avec la carte en te parlant à l'aide du miroir »

« Ah vous ne serez pas étonnée Madame Potter , mais les couloirs sont remplis de décrets » Ajouta Ron.

« Bon et bien, c'est parti alors, et je crois que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ces décrets mais avant tout : Assurdatio ! » Lily lança le sort sur la cape afin que personne ne puisse entendre la voix de Remus lorsqu'il lui parlera.

« Maman, soit prudente ! » fit Harry inquiet.

Pour simple réponse Lily lui embrassa la front avant de disparaître.

« Et bien, on peut dire qu'on s'ennuie jamais avec les Potter ! A peine arrivé le père part avec Sirius visiter l'endroit ou Voldemort à grandit et la mère d'Harry va entrer par effraction à Poudlard » rigola Hermione

« Et encore, tu as pas tout vu » sourit Remus à la jeune sorcière.

« Me dit qu'ils ont fait pire que ça ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Très bien, je ne te dirais rien dans ce cas » rigola légèrement Remus avant de se concentrer sur la carte.

-JAMES ET SIRIUS-

« mais c'est quoi cet endroit pourri ?! C'est encore pire que la maison de mes parents ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Pat' »

« Attends, y a marqué « Maison des Gaunt », mais c'est qui ça les Gaunt ? Attends c'est pas la famille dégénérée qui se disait descendant de Serpentard ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui ! C'est quoi le lien avec Tu-sais-qui ? »

« J'en sais rien, on ferait d'entrer voir ce qu'on peut trouver dans cette ruine »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sirius lança un « prior Incanto » et un souffle les pénétra et les projeta dans un autre monde. Dans ce nouveau Monde similaire à ce l'on ressent lorsque l'on est dans une pensine, dans une vision ( ndlr :référence au Prince de Sang Mêlé Chapitre 10) ils apprirent que la mère de Tom Jedusor était Merope Gaunt et que le père de Tom était un moldu … donc Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, quel hypocrite ! Lui qui prône la pureté du sang, surement une chose qu'il tient de son grand-père Marvolo…

« Tu as remarqué la bague au doigt de Marvolo ? » Demanda Sirius en sortant des ruines.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Dumby à la même »

« Ah ouais ? Je me souviens pas qu'il l'ai à mon époque »

« j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'a portée que plus tard … »

« Oui mais, on sait que Voldemort à été élevé dans un Orphelinat puisque son père est surement parti et que sa mère est morte jeune vu les dates inscrites sur la pierre tombale devant les restes de la maison ».

« Donc où est-ce qu'il a put être élevé ? » demanda Sirius.

« Excusez-moi, vous vous intéressez à la famille Gaunt ? » demanda une petite voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et virent qu'un jeune garçon d'à peu près 14 ans leur parlait :

« heu oui … » répondit James sous les traits de Remus Lupin.

« qu'est-ce que tu ne peux nous apprendre ? » demanda gentiment Sirius sous les traits d'un homme blond.

« Ma mère m'a raconté que le dernier descendant Gaunt à été élevé dans l'orphelinat de la ville la plus proche, il parait qu'il était bizarre voir dangereux d'après maman, elle m'a aussi dit qu'un jour un vieux monsieur habillé tout bizarre était venu visiter les mêmes ruines que vous et était reparti avec une sorte de bague bizarre. Cette ville est bizarre et ses légendes aussi » expliqua le garçon.

« Et bien écoute on te remercie, on aurait jamais avancé sans toi » sourit James .

« De rien, ça fais du bien de pas avoir à parler avec des vieux sourds » rigola le garçon en partant après avoir entendu sa mère l'appeler.

« Je suppose qu'on va voir cet orphelinat ? » demanda Sirius.

« Et comment ! »

Ils transplanèrent vers la ville suivante et ne peinèrent pas à trouver l'orphelinat n'y a y entrer et à trouver celle qui le gérait, une très vieille femme répondant au nom de Madame Cole

« que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Voilà, nous aimerions avoir des renseignements sur un de vos très anciens pensionnaires, un certain Tom Jedusor ? » demanda habilement James.

« En quoi il vous intéresse ? »

« C'est l'histoire de sa famille qui nous intéresse, nous essayons de reconstituer les portraits de cette famille, nous sommes historiens et comme c'est une ancienne famille,vous comprenez … » mentit James.

« Je vois, un verre de Gin ? » proposa la vieille femme .

« avec plaisir » acquiescèrent les deux maraudeurs.

Elle les servit rapidement et commença à parler déjà bien plus à l'aise :

« Il faisait peur aux enfants, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il les brutalisait ! Un jour nous avons fait un séjour comme nous le faisions une fois par an, et après ce voyage deux gamins qui l'avaient accompagné dans une grotte n'ont jamais été les même, ils avaient peur de chaque bruit qu'ils entendaient, sursautaient en permanence. Il avait une espèce de lien avec les animaux, surtout avec les reptiles il prétendait pouvoir leur parler ! »

Les deux amis continuèrent à entendre quelques anecdotes avant de se dépêcher de partir car les effets du polynectar commençait à se dissiper. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards ils transplanèrent au square Grimmaud au moment où ils reprenaient leur véritable apparence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Ron se ronger les ongles, Hermione relire plusieurs fois la page d'un livre sans la comprendre, Harry plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire en fixant Remus qui lui-même fixait la carte du maraudeur et le miroir de temps à autres.

« Où est Lily ? »

-du côté de Lily-

Ravie de voir que l'agencement des dortoirs n'avaient pas bouger, Lily transplana dans son dortoir, enfin ancien dortoir par rapport à cette époque. Elle se cacha rapidement sous la cape d'invisibilité. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle utiliserait la cape de James pour pénétrer dans un endroit interdit du château elle aurait envoyé cette personne faire un tour à Sainte Mangouste côté psychiatrie ! Bref, Lily remercia Merlin que se fut la période des vacances car il y avait alors moins de monde qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout en faisant bien attention, elle descendit rapidement les marches des dortoirs des filles et passa le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune

« Attention il y a un petit groupe d'élève dans l'escalier » fit la voix de Remus à travers le miroir.

« D'accord » .

Effectivement lorsqu'elle prit les escaliers qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête, elle faillit se cogner contre une jeune fille asiatique de Serdaigle. Elle continua sa route en faisant le moins de bruit possible

« Lily planque toi dans la salle de cours sur ta droite Rusard et Miss Teigne en approche »

Lily s'enferma alors dans la dite salle et dès qu'elle eut le feu vert du lycanthrope elle en sortit et se remit en route, cependant en plein milieu du couloir elle s'arrêta et resta choquée par le nombre de règles imposées, même elle, elle aurait fini par les transgresser ! « Toute association d'élèves est désormais dissoute » ça c'est pour le fait qu'Harry donne des cours en secret à certains élèves dans la salle sur demande à tous les coups ! Elle reprit contenance et fonça vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante que se soit les vacances ! Elle trouva la dite statue, elle se baissa et enfonça la clé de Remus là où il le lui avait dit, elle se sentit alors absorbée. Elle découvrit alors une pièce étroite, sans fenêtre, sans torche,

« Lumos maxima » chuchota Lily en sortant de sous la cape et en levant légèrement sa baguette devant elle. Il n'y avait que deux meubles, une bibliothèque et une sorte d'armoire. Elle vérifia d'abord l'armoire et y trouva un guide des armes et autres éléments magiques les puissantes, elle pointa sa baguette sur le livre pour qu'elle puisse en quelque sorte « scanner » le contenu, très pratique ce sort, elle remerciait Franck de le lui avoir montré pendant sa 4ème année lorsqu'elle dut redonner certains livres à Madame Pince alors qu'elle voulait les lires. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'armoire, magie noire comment la repousser, Créatures mythiques, Magie Noire, et un autre livre qui n'avait pas de titre. Elle posa sa baguette sur les trois livres mais pris quand même le temps de feuilleter le dernier, se qu'elle survola lui glaça le sang, il s'agissait du témoignage d'un certain Herpo L'infâme, le premier « homme » à avoir créer un … horcruxe . Ca y est la vérité venait de tomber, plus elle lisait ce qu'il avait fait et les conséquences que cela avait provoqué plus elle se détestait d'avoir visé juste . Le mal, voilà ce qu'était un horcruxe ! Pour chaque chaque horcruxe un mort et une partie de l'âme du créateur partait dans l'objet ou l'être souhaité … Lily retint péniblement ses larmes mais elle se reprit lorsqu'elle entendit à travers le miroir la voix de James :

« où est Lily ? »

Et merde ! Lily pointa rapidement sa baguette sur l'ouvrage, remit la cape, murmura un « nox », retraversa le mur et reprit la clé de Remus. Elle marcha rapidement, son cœur battant à tout allure en entendant James s'énerver de plus en plus ainsi que Sirius, cependant Remus ne semblait pas faire attention à eux, puisqu'il lui annonça qu'il n'y avait personne dans toute la partie du château car c'était le moment du repas. Lorsqu'elle repassa devant le mur aux décrets d'éducations, elle ne put s'en empêcher et visa les cadres avec le sort « Confringo » un grand bruit d'explosion retentit et tous les cadres explosèrent, des fragments de verres, de bois et de parchemins tombant alors sur le sol

« Bordel Lily tu as fait quoi ?! Dégage de suite ! Toute la grande salle rapplique dont Ombrage qui se déplace plus rapidement que tous les autres ! »

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers la tour de gryffondor, heureusement pour elle, un élève était là, il ressemblait étrangement à Alice et Franck, enfin, il donna le mot de passe et elle en profita pour passer également, telle une fusée, elle fonça vers les dortoirs des filles et transplana au square Grimmaud. Lorsqu'elle transplana, elle atterrit dans le couloir, d'un seul coup tout ce qu'elle avait survolé du livre sur les horcruxes, l'adrénaline de faire quelque chose d'interdit retomba et lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon où il y avait des éclats de voix et que tout le monde la regarda, James et Sirius d'un air furieux, Hermione et Remus inquiet de voir les yeux de Lily aussi tristes , et Ron et Harry soulagés de la revoir en un seul morceau, Lily fondit en larme après avoir murmuré :

« j'avais raison »


	8. Chapitre 6 : Complémentaire

« J'avais raison »

Lorsque tous avait vu rentrer Lily, le soulagement avait d'abord primé, cependant lorsqu'ils la virent fondre en larmes et murmurer qu'elle avait raison, un sentiment bien plus fort que l'angoisse prit place au plus profond d'eux. Pour que quelque chose fasse réagir l'une des sorcières plus tenace et les plus forte c'est que ce qu'elle avait découvert devait être une horreur sans nom. Les premiers à réagir furent Harry et James qui la prirent dans leurs bras en lui chuchotant quelques paroles réconfortante. Remus alla lui chercher un peu de chocolat et Sirius un peu de whisky pur feu, Ron ne sachant pas comment réagir, offrit un simple sourire rassurant et Hermione tenta de lui enlever sa baguette qu'elle serrait tellement que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Lorsque Hermione parvint à lui enlever sa baguette des mains, ils se rendirent tous compte qu'elle tremblait, Sirius tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« et bien, si faire quelques bêtises te rend comme ça, je comprends pourquoi tu suivais toujours les règles »

Lily rigola légèrement, avala le verre d'alcool et mangea le chocolat avant d'inspirer profondément, elle se dégagea de Harry et James ce qui énerva prodigieusement ce dernier, elle et sa foutue fierté à toujours vouloir agir seule et à vouloir être indépendante !

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Voldemort n'a pas seulement perdu des bouts de lui, il a séparé son âme ! » Hoqueta Lily.

« Co…comment ? » Bégaya Ron.

« Et bien, il est possible d'enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet ou dans un corps vivant mais il faut le sceller par un meurtre … Mais à ce moment on est plus qu'à demie vivant, avec tellement d'attache qu'il est alors impossible de le tuer sans avoir d'abord détruit ce qui renferme son âme ! C'est ce que l'on appelle des horcruxes, le pire acte de magie noire possible.»

« Donc, si je comprends bien, on doit détruire ces horcruxes pour espérer se débarrasser de Voldy ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui »

« Le truc, c'est dans quoi il a put enfermer ses bouts d'âmes, car on peut supposer qu'il en a réalisés plusieurs. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen pour réunir son âme ? »

« Et bien si tu arrives à faire éprouver des regrets à Voldemort tu seras vraiment très doué » répondit Lily pratiquement froidement.

« Donc on doit chercher la liste des possibles horcruxes, pour que vous puissiez les détruire à votre époque ? » Demanda Harry.

Lily hocha la tête

« C'est tellement affreux, inhumain, comment quelqu'un peut vouloir souhaiter être qu'à moitié vivant pour avoir plus de puissance ? Qui pourrait être aussi dégénéré ! » S'exclama la rousse.

« Parce que sa famille entière sont des dégénérés de consanguins ! » répondit James.

« Vous avez découvert quoi ? » Demandèrent Remus et Ron.

« Accrochez-vous bien, Voldemort et sa suprématie du Sang-pur n'est qu'un sang-mêlé ! Il est un descendant de la famille Gaunt, une famille de sang-pur désormais disparue. Sa famille descendrait du côté de sa mère de Salazar Serpentard d'où sa faculté à parler aux serpents, faculté qu'Harry semble partager pour une raison inconnue. Bref, après on a trouvé l'orphelinat dans lequel il a « grandi », d'après la vieille que l'on a rencontré c'était un monstre déjà enfant, il aurait emmené des gamins de son âge dans une sorte de caverne pendant un voyage, et les deux gamins ont été traumatisé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Dumbledore semble au courant de tout ça ! » S'exclama James dégouté.

« Dumbledore est au courant ? » Demanda Hermione outrée.

« C'est lui qui l'a amené à Poudlard, qui est venu le chercher à Poudlard. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Dumbledore, aurait lui aussi visité la maison des Gaunt et au récupéré il y a peu de temps une bague parmi les ruines de la maison. »

« Il faudrait que l'on récupère cette bague avant Dumbledore » Résonna Lily en regardant James.

« Je suis d'accord, si Dumby à voulu la récupérer c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison » Confirma James.

« J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore nous cache pas mal de choses … »Conclut Remus.

« Bon, je suis désolée mais je n'en peux plus, je vais dormir » Annonça Lily en quittant la pièce.

« Je vais faire pareil, bonne nuit tout le monde »Fit James en partant lui aussi.

Lorsque les deux voyageurs du passé furent parti, les autres restèrent un peu :

« Je n'aime pas voir ta mère pleurer Harry, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait plus aucune raison d'espérer quoique se soit » Fit Hermione.

« Comme si la lumière ne se rallumerait plus jamais »Approuva Ron.

« Lily, a toujours eut cet effet sur les gens » Confirma Remus avec un sourire triste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur le rôle de mes parents dans la première guerre ? » Demanda Harry à Remus et Sirius.

« On ne t'a peut-être pas expliqué leur rôle exact c'est vrai. James et Lily dès qu'ils furent ensemble à Poudlard et bien avant même, représentèrent une sorte de symbole d'espoir et de confiance. On t'explique, tes parents étaient les meilleurs partout, ils n'avaient pas peur de s'en prendre aux serpentards ou à quiconque qui cherchait à faire le mal. Ton père avait le rôle du leader et ta mère était le ciment de la résistance grâce à sa capacité à voir le bon chez les gens alors qu'eux-mêmes l'ignore, autant te dire que Voldemort, en plus de la prophétie avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir les tuer. James était le courage et Lily l'espoir, et nous on avait la chance de partager leur lumière. » Raconta Sirius.

« Tes parents sont des gens biens, si on oublie que James était un vrai salaud avec rogue évidemment » Fit Remus.

"Oui enfin, Servilus n'était pas tout rose non plus je te rappel ! Il n'a jamais cherché à épargner James ou quoique se soit, si je me souviens bien, dans les moments ou James ne lui voulait rien c'est Rogue qui venait le chercher !"

"Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'à cause de son attitude il a mit des années pour sortir avec la mère de Harry et on a bien cru, pendant un certain, que ça n'arriverait jamais !"

"Oh pitié je me souviens de cette époque là, il avait installé une couleur spéciale pour elle sur la carte pour qu'il puisse la surveiller, il avait brisé son couple lorsqu'elle était sorti avec un joueur de chez Serdaigle !"

"Il y a aussi eu le moment où il a cru qu'en lui rendant justice il gagnerait son coeur..."

"Elle l'avait pas transformé en tabouret d'ailleurs ?"

"Si même, que tu t'étais assis sur lui et que comme le sort se dissipait peu à peu il t'avait mordu les fesses ..."

"Ah ça mon derrière s'en souvient encore ! J'ai eu ma revanche quand il a faillit s'étouffer avec une carotte lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser Amos Diggoi !" rigola Sirius.

"La mère de Harry est sorti avec le père de Cédric Diggory ?!" s'exclama Hermione.

"Oui pendant quelques mois, il a été l'un des plus tenaces malgré le nombre de ... malheurs qui lui est arrivé pendant cette période !" Répondit Remus en retenant un sourire.

"Oh et la fois ou elle avait ensorcelé James pour qu'il chante la sérénade à Dumbledore ?!" se rappela Sirius.

"Oui enfin ça elle nous l'a jamais avoué !" rigola Remus.

"Je suis certain que c'était elle, elle nous a prouvé qu'elle était digne du titre de maraudeuse à plusieurs reprises !"

"Ma mère était une maraudeuse ?!" s'écria Harry.

"Oh oui ! Enfin, elle nous a rejoint non-officiellement bien sûr, vers les vacances de noël de notre dernière année, un groupe de serpentards de 5ème année avait blessé quelques gryffondors de 1ère année, et lorsque Lily nous a surpris en train de préparer un plan contre eux, elle s'est jointe à nous." Sourit Sirius.

"L'une de nos meilleurs blagues, je crois d'ailleurs que Dumbledore savait que Lily avait participé vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé"

"En même temps, on était tous tellement nul en potion que ça paraissait logique que quelqu'un nous avait aidé à faire une potion d'Haleine de chien et une autre pour des furoncles qui hurlaient : nous sommes des loosers !"

"Mais non c'est pas possible ! La mère était une préfète en chef ! Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire ça, elle n'a jamais eu de retenu, je l'ai vu en tombant sur sa médaille du mérite dans la salle des trophées !" s'exclama Hermione indignée.

"La mère de Harry a été perçu comme un modèle pendant 6 ans, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que les professeurs étaient prêt à croire qu'elle nous avait aidé ?" fit Sirius en retenant un rire.

"Je la verrais plus jamais de la même façon" fit Hermione avant d'aller se coucher.

"et bien je dois avouer que mes parents sont ... étranges" rigola Harry en allant lui aussi se coucher, suivit par Ron.

"Un petit échec version sorcier ?" proposa Remus.

"Avec plaisir mon loup" répondit Sirius.

"Prépare toi à perdre"

"C'est ce que l'on verra"

Cette nuit, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemars concernant Lord Voldemort, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de sa mère qui rêva que James se faisait torturer à cause d'elle. Elle se releva dans son lit d'un seul coup, tremblante. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de James. Elle y entra et y réveilla le binoclard qui grogna :

« quoi ? »

« Réveille-toi je t'en prie » supplia Lily en le secouant.

« Lily ? » Demanda James parfaitement réveillé « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? »

« Tu te faisais torturer ! » pleura Lily.

James l'attira dans ses bras et la serra étroitement contre lui en essayant de la rassurer :

« C'était un cauchemar ma belle, je vais bien je te le promet »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas … » demanda Lily d'une toute petite voix .

« Ne soit pas stupide ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! » répondit James en s'allongeant tout en entrainant Lily avec lui.

Cette dernière s'allongea contre lui, la tête contre son torse et une de ses mains au dessus du cœur du Brun. Cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et loupait parfois des battements. Et c'est dans cette position que Lily se réveilla, si elle s'était réveillé comme ça il y a quelques mois elle aurait surement tenter de le tuer. Elle se sépara tant bien que mal des bras de James, faisant grogner ce dernier, et parti se doucher et s'habiller. Une fois que ce fut fait elle descendit à la cuisine, bien décider à faire le petit-déjeuner pour se changer les idées, elle alluma le vieux phonographe et trouva une musique pas trop forte et entrainante. Ayant envie de crêpes, elle trouva tant bien que mal ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry descendirent :

« On peut vous aidez madame Potter ? » Demanda Ron.

« Alors déjà, je suis toujours une Evans et pas une Potter, et puis appelez moi Lily et tutoyez-moi, je suis trop jeune pour être vouvoyée. » Rigola Lily.

« D'accord, est-ce que l'on peut t'aider… Lily ? » redemanda Ron.

« Et bien oui effectivement, Ron tu pourrais découper ces fruits, Hermione tu pourrais t'occuper du jus d'orange, et Harry, tu veux m'aider pour les crêpes ? » Proposa Lily en souriant.

« Avec plaisir ! » s'écria Harry.

A l'étage, trois maraudeurs s'éveillèrent à l'odeur de crêpes, tous les trois habillés, ils sortirent en même temps de leur chambre :

« On va avoir le droit à un petit-déjeuner made by Lily ? » Demanda Sirius les yeux brillants.

« oui ! » répondit Remus le ventre criant famine.

« C'est quoi ça les petits-déjeuners made by Lily ? » fit James.

« ça mon pote, c'est les meilleurs p'tit-déjs que tu mangeras de ta vie, j'espère qu'elle a fait les crêpes avec les zestes d'oranges ! » s'émerveilla Patmol.

« Bon on descend ? J'ai faim moi ! » S'impatienta le loup-garou.

« Avec plaisir » Firent les deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, ils restèrent discrets quelques minutes le temps de s'imprégner de la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Pour la première fois, ils virent Harry éclater de rire avec sa mère et Hermione à une blague de Ron ! Dans la bonne humeur, failli brûler une crêpe mais qui fut vite sauver par la main salvatrice de la rousse.

« J'y arriverais jamais ! » se lamenta Harry.

« Le grand Harry qui a survécu trois fois à Voldemort, à un dragon, à un chien à trois têtes , n'arrive pas à faire cuire une crêpe ! » Se moqua Ron.

« Bah vas-y viens essayer ! A côté les devoirs de Rogue c'est de la rigolade ! » Bouda Harry en échangeant de rôle avec Ron.

« Je te montre comment on fait ? » proposa alors Lily qui retenait un rire au visage boudeur de son fils.

« Oui » sourit Ron.

« Vas-y fait ce que je te dis » fit Lily en laissant la place devant la gazinière à Ron.

Elle lui guida ce qu'il fallait faire, et, tel est prit qui croyait prendre :

« Non gentille crêpe ne colle pas, s'il-te-plait, ah merci ! MAIS NON ! Je t'ai pas empêché de coller pour que tu puisses carboniser en paix ! » S'énerva Ron.

« Alors, le grand Ron Weasley n'y arrive pas non plus ? » Se moqua Harry.

« oh la ferme ! Vas-y Hermione, à ton tour d'essayer ! » Grogna Ron.

« Ron, moi je sais faire, je te signal que mes parents son moldus » Rigola Hermione.

« Bon, préparez la table, je vais les faire cuire toute seule, je crois que c'est la seule façon si on veut pas mourir intoxiqué ! »

« Mais non maman ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer moi ! » S'indigna Harry.

« Si tu crois que ça va l'arrêter ! » Rigola Sirius en faisant ainsi remarquer sa présence.

Les trois nouveaux venus s'assirent à la table en rigolant :

« Alors Ron, la méchante crêpe à eu raison de toi ? » demanda James en retenant un rire.

« Oh ça va hein ! » Bouda le roux en s'asseyant .

Harry et Hermione amenèrent les fruits et le jus d'orange avant de savoir. Pendant ce temps Lily termina la dernière crêpe et amena le plat sur la table sous les yeux gourmands de tous.

« C'est celles aux zestes d'oranges ? »Demanda avidement Remus.

Lily hocha la tête et s'installa à son tour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils oublièrent la guerre et profitèrent de ce moment de paix et de bonheur. Dès que tout le monde eut fini, Harry et Lily s'installèrent seuls dans une pièce au calme pendant que James, Sirius et Remus entrainaient Ron et Hermione à produire des sorts plus puissants que d'habitude, notamment à renforcer leur patronus, créer de plus grosse déflagrations et surtout de puissants sorts de protections.

« Bon, Harry, on va reprendre l'occlumencie depuis le début. On va essayer de faire en sorte que tu puisses repousser les intrusions. Sache que la légilimencie est le contraire, ça te permet de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais il faut être prudent car si ta présence est repérée tu pourrais avoir d'énormes problèmes. Tu comprends ? »

« Jusque là oui »

« Bien, il faut que tu arrives à bloquer ton esprit, le but c'est de t'imaginer un mur tellement épais, tellement solide que rien ni personne ne pourrait le franchir, il faut que tu imposes des bornes de sécurité à ton esprit. »

« Le problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas ! Dès que j'essaie de ne penser à rien, à faire le vide car je me mets forcément à penser à quelque chose ! »

« On va réessayer et on avisera en conséquence d'accord. Quand je te le dirais, tu imagineras un mur entre ton esprit et moi, compris ? »

« Allons-y »

« je vais y aller doucement, bon c'est parti créer ton mur : legilimens ! »

Harry tenta de repousser l'assaut en imaginant un mur, mais il vacillait, faiblissait. Lily arrêta avant de pouvoir entrevoir ne serait qu'une bribe de souvenir :

« Très bien je vois le problème »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » s'énerva Harry .

« C'est parce que tu n'y crois pas assez, tu penses être trop faible pour résister à ça, Harry, tu as vécu bien pire, il faut que tu y crois mon chéri, on réessaye ? »

« D'accord, prendre confiance en mes capacités, je peux faire »

« legilimens »

Cette fois-ci, Harry réussit à bloquer le sort, rejetant peu à peu sa mère de son esprit. Des heures durant ils s'entrainèrent, Harry n'était pas forcément un bon occlumen mais il était capable d'empêcher les intrus, et c'était le plus important !

« ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? » demanda James.

« Vous faites quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« On travaille des sorts, vous venez ? »

« on vient » répondirent en chœur la mère et le fils.

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui avaient dégagé une salle pour pouvoir mieux pratiquer. Mais à ce moment, Remus reçu un message par patronus qui venait de Kingsley qui avait besoin de le voir en urgence. Remus partit par le réseau de cheminette. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Sirius et James se disputèrent pour savoir qui entrainerait qui alors Lily trouva la solution :

« Vous savez quoi ? Vu que j'ai passé la moitié du temps avec Harry, occupez-vous de lui, moi je vais m'occuper de ces deux là » fit-elle en désignant Ron et Hermione.

James, Sirius et Harry partirent dans une autre pièce, et Lily se tourna vers les deux jeunes sorciers :

« Vous voulez travailler quoi ? »

« Les sortilèges informulés, on doit apprendre ça l'année prochaine et un peu d'avance peu pas faire de mal » Répondit Ron.

« Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ron Weasley ? » se moqua Hermione.

« ça c'est MA phrase ! » bougonna Ron

« On commence ? Alors, les sortilèges informulés servent en priorité lorsque vous êtes sous un sort de mutisme, mais vu que vous êtes toujours au cœur des problèmes, cela pourra vous permettre de prendre le dessus sur votre adversaire et peut-être avoir l'avantage. Ce qu'il faut c'est que vous soyez très concentrée et très fort mentalement pour y arriver, et ça c'est le plus dur. »

« Donc quoi, on se concentre très fort sur un sort, on fait le mouvement et c'est tout ? »Fanfaronna Ron.

« ça te parait simple ? Et bien essaie alors … » fit Lily la moue moqueuse et les yeux espiègles.

Ron se concentra sur un verre et … rien ne se passa …

« Tu cherchais à lui faire quoi à ce verre ? » Rigola Hermione.

« à le faire léviter … »

« Très bien Ron, fais le vide, concentre toi sur ce que tu prévois de faire pas sur la façon de le faire, bon essaie de ton côté pendant que je le travaille un peu avec Hermione »

« Je vais essayer un lumos, ça ira ? »

« ça sera très bien »

Au bout d'une petite heure, Hermione réussit plusieurs sorts informulés, tandis que Ron :

« BOUM ! »

Tandis que Ron venait de faire exploser une lampe, des bruits à l'étage se firent entendre et très vite Harry, James et Sirius arrivèrent :

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » demanda Harry inquiet.

« Ronald vient de faire exploser une de tes lampes avec un stupefix informulé qui je suppose n'a pas marché correctement ? N'est-ce pas Ron ? » expliqua Lily.

« Désolé » rougit Ron.

« Je vais réparé ça, rep…. »Commença Hermione.

« Non Hermione, Ron va le faire » sourit Lily.

« Je suis pas certain que se soit une bonne idée, en voulant stupefixer quelque chose il a réussi à la faire exploser… » Argumenta James.

« Je suis sure qu'il va y arriver, rappelle-toi Ron, fais le vide, concentre toi »lui rappela Lily.

« Je vais y arriver ».

Et il y arriva ! Ce qui se remarqua par les sauts de joie que le roux exécutait partout dans la pièce, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Malheureusement sans prévenir James et Lily disparurent, n'ayant pas fait attention, leur temps dans le futur était épuisé. La sensation de vide se fit à nouveau ressentir et ils se réveillèrent dans leur lit, et un nouvelle fois en plein milieu de la nuit. Lorsque James se réveilla dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il fit fut de trouver un parchemin et de l'encre. Sur le parchemin, il écrivit rapidement une note à l'intention de Lily sur laquelle il lui demandait de venir demain au manoir avec Alice, il fallait raconter tout ça à leurs amis, alors il envoya sa chouette vers la maison des Prewett.

Allongé dans son lit, James se demanda si Lily allait enfin accepter le fait que, peu importe ce qu'elle essaye de faire pour le repousser, ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, fait l'un pour l'autre. James devait bien avouer que si Lily lui avait tapé dans l'œil au début c'était parce qu'elle se démarquait des autres, notamment à la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux magnifiques, mais ce qui avait fini par complètement le séduire fut son caractère fougueux et borné, les autres filles paraissaient bien fade à côté d'elle.

De son côté Lily se demanda l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter avec James, il l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse et avait été là pour elle, il l'avait soutenu et s'était inquiété pour elle. Il lui correspondait tellement, auprès de lui elle était moins sérieuse, et lorsque lui était auprès d'elle il devenait plus sage. Totalement différent mais pourtant complémentaire.


	9. Chapitre 7: "Prudence est mère de sûreté"

« Bon sang Alice bouge toi ! »

« Tu vois Lily, j'en reviendrais presque à regretter le temps où tu le supportais pas »

« C'est pas pour lui que je veux qu'on se dépêche, c'est qu'on à fait un autre voyage dans le temps et c'est plutôt urgent que l'on vous raconte ce que l'on a découvert»

« et tu me le dis que maintenant ?! »

« A la base je voulais que tu l'apprennes en même temps que les autres ! »

« je suis quand même ta meilleure amie ! Et en tant que meilleure amie j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ! Ah attends, voilà le magicobus »

Les deux filles entrèrent et eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que le bus redémarrait à toute allure et Lily donna la destination :

« le chemin de traverse »

« On va chez James ? »

« Non, au début c'est qui était prévu quand il m'a envoyé sa chouette, mais ensuite je me suis dit que ça paraitrait moins suspect si on allait au chemin de traverse et James à confirmé que c'était une bonne idée ».

« Je vois, bon qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas et qui n'a rien à voir avec notre mission ? » Questionna Alice.

« Disons que ça n'a aucun lien avec ce qui s'est passé mais plutôt avec ce que j'ai ressentis »

« Non ! Après toutes ces années tu te rends enfin compte que tu as des sentiments pour James ! » s'écrit la blonde folle de joie.

« Fais-moi le plaisir de baisser le volume pour commencer, et ensuite comment ça « enfin » ? »

« ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureuse de lui et ça depuis des années ! C'est juste que tu t'es cachée la vérité à toi-même »

Lily la regarda comme si c'était une folle échappée d'un asile.

« Chemin de traverse, bonne journée mesdemoiselles » leur souhaita Stan.

« Merci » répondirent-elles avec un sourire.

« On les retrouve où ? » Demanda Alice.

« Chez Florian Fortarôme, ils devraient être déjà arrivé. Attends c'est quoi ce machin noir qui nous fonce dessus ?! »

« LILY-CHOU ! »

« Je crois que c'est Sirius » rigola Alice alors que la forme se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Il est sérieux ? NAAAAAN ! AIEEEUH putin Siri-chou tu m'écrases là ! » S'écrit Lily en devenant de plus en plus rouge sous le poids de Sirius qui l'avait fait tomber.

« Attends tu sous-entends que je suis gros ?! » se vexa le fils Black.

« je le sous-entends pas ! JE TE LE DIS : TES GROS ET TU M'ETOUFFES ! Alice plutôt que te fendre la poire ça te gênerait de le dégager de moi ?! »

Sauf que, vu la crise de fou rire qui frappait Alice, cela paraissait impossible…

« Bon sang Sirius ! Tu nous fiche la honte là ! » fit une voix que Lily comme étant celle de Remus.

« M'en fou je suis bien là » répondit Sirius comme un enfant.

Lily attrapa sa baguette et en toute discrétion, elle lança un Levicorpus.

« AH BORDEL ! Mais tu as pas fini de tout le temps me suspendre dans les airs ! »

« Ah tu veux descendre ? » Demanda Lily en se relevant avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui ! NOOOOON !Aïe, la douceur tu connais pas ? » Se plaignit l'animagus.

« Oh Bonjour Remus, ça va ? » questionna Lily en ignorant Sirius qui l'appelait.

« Il se passe quoi ? Et pourquoi Sirius est par terre ? » Demanda James qui venait d'arriver avec Franck.

« Ton abruti d'ami à chercher à tuer ma meilleure amie » Expliqua Alice qui se retenait de rire à nouveau en cachant son visage dans le torse de Franck.

« Sale rouquine ! »

« Sale gosse ! »

« Rat de bibliothèque ! »

« Morveux ! »

« Et c'est reparti … » soupira Franck en regardant Sirius et Lily qui se chamaillaient.

« Faudrait peut-être les séparer non ? » Demanda Remus.

« Faudrait » répondit James en rigolant « Bon les enfants, ont va manger une glace alors, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous battre vous n'en aurez pas » Continua l'animagus cerf en se plaçant entre Lily et Sirius qui cherchait à se taper dessus, d'ailleurs Alice à immortalisé l'instant.

Sans prévenir, Lily monta sur le dos de Sirius :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Lily la Tigresse ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai pas envie de marcher alors tu vas me porter, et comme tu m'as fait mal c'est toi qui paiera ma glace » Expliqua Lily avec une moue moqueuse.

« Rien que ça, et la princesse ne souhaitera pas non plus un massage des pieds tant qu'on y est ? »

« Ouais nan, j'ai pas confiance là Siri-chou tu m'excuseras »

« Remets-tu en doute les talents du Grand Sirius Black ? »

« Et bien pour l'instant le Grand Sirius Black ferait mieux d'avancer si il veut pas que je l'y force » Menaça Remus.

«Remus c'est fou ce que tu es effrayant ! » Rigola Alice.

« Ah mais mumus est un grand sentimental, il est aussi effrayant qu'un ours en peluche » se moqua James.

« T'es sûr de vouloir entrer sur ce terrain là ? Parce que si je me souviens bien, il y a quelques moments durant la 5ème année qui pourraient être fatals à ton image mais aussi ton égo » Lui rappela Franck.

« Ouais bon … en route hein ! » Déclara James en partant devant faisant ainsi rire tout le petit groupe. »

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal chez le glacier, Lily retourna sur la terre ferme au grand plaisir de Sirius qui pouvait enfin bouger correctement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commanda une glace chocolat noir/cerise, James une Vanille/Citron, Franck une Framboise/Pistache, Remus une glace parfum café/Rhum raisin, Alice une pomme/abricot et Lily une chocolat blanc/fruits rouges. Lorsqu'ils furent tous servis Franck lança un sort d'insonorisation sur leur conversation, la grande discussion commença et c'est Sirius qui démarra en fanfare coupant James :

« Ils faut qu'on se débarrasse de Bellatrix » fit l'animagus canin très sérieusement.

« Pourquoi elle en priorité ? » Demanda Alice « Non pas que je m'en plaigne, car si on peut éviter la partie ou avec Franck on se fait torturer … »

« J'ai parlé avec Regulus, c'est à cause d'elle qu'il dut rejoindre les mangemorts, mais il n'a pas encore le tatouage » Expliqua Sirius.

« Donc on enferme Bellatrix pour sauver ton frère ? » fit Franck.

« C'est à peu près ça oui »

« D'accord, mais le truc c'est comment fait-on ça ? » Demanda Lily.

« Mon frère est venu me voir il y a quelques jours, bien avant le bal. Avec Remus et James ont a tout planifié, on ne voulait vous en parlez que si ça fonctionnait » Expliqua Sirius.

« Expliquez-vous » Ordonna Franck.

« Donc il est venu me voir il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, après que nous ayons échangé quelques lettres. Ca n'a pas été facile mais il m'a avoué que si il rejoignait vous-savez-qui c'est à cause de notre chère famille. En particulier à cause de Bellatrix sur qui vous-savez-qui à toute confiance. Il a finalement accepté de me voir avec James et Remus et ont est parvenu à gagner sa confiance et son aide à une seule condition, que l'on fasse enfermer Bellatrix à Azkaban une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Et c'est quoi votre plan ? Et où est ton frère ? » Demanda Lily.

« C'est là ce que ça devient intéressant » Expliqua James avant de reprendre « Lors du premier voyage dans le futur je me suis renseigné sur Bellatrix, et sur les autres mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés, apparemment ils utilisaient l'allé des embrumes pour soutirer quelques informations. Disons que j'ai fais en sorte d'accélérer le processus. Ce matin j'ai convaincu mes parents de se balader au chemin de traverse et en leur disant comme ça, au hasard, tout à fait innocemment que j'avais vu Bellatrix faire des trucs plutôt louche à l'allée des embrumes près de chez Barjow et Beurk »

« D'accord, et Regulus dans tout ça ? » fit Alice.

« Regulus nous as apprit que aujourd'hui Bellatrix devait déposer quelque chose qui appartient à vous-savez-qui dans son coffre-fort à Gringotts et qu'il allait essayer de le récupérer» Répondit Remus.

Alice, Franck et Lily ne savaient pas quoi dire, à eux trois et avec l'aide du frère à Sirius ils avaient réussi à faire emprisonner Bellatrix Black enfin, maintenant une Lestrange depuis un mois…

« Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée » fit Alice incertaine « mais qu'est-ce qui peut être si important aux yeux de vous-savez-qui pour qu'il veuille le cacher à tout prix ? »

James et Lily se regardèrent et c'est la rousse qui lâcha la réponse :

« Un de ses horcruxes avec un peu de chance. Enfin de la chance si on veut … »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius.

« La nuit dernière nous avons refait un petit voyage et nous avons découvert que … » Commença James.

« VENEZ VITE ! DES AURORS ONT CAPTURE DES MANGEMORTS VERS BARJOW ET BEURK ! » Hurla un commerçant qui était arrivé en courant.

Le groupe se regarda et partit en courant vers l'allé des embrumes et lorsqu'ils virent la scène ils eurent un petit sourire. Les aurors présents n'avaient pas seulement arrêté Bellatrix, ils avaient aussi capturé son mari, Rozier et Crabbe . Sirius chercha son petit-frère des yeux et le trouva caché dans une ruelle.

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-me dire ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Alice à un passant.

« Oh et bien, ces trois mangemorts ont été surpris par les aurors Potter en train de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sur un commerçant » expliqua la personne avant de partir pour annoncer la nouvelle à un maximum de monde.

« Sirius où est ton frère ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Là-bas ! » répondit le jeune Black en désignant discrètement la ruelle où Regulus était caché.

« Ok, je vais lui dire de transplaner chez moi, je lui fais confiance » fit James.

« Je viens avec toi » annonça Lily.

James hocha la tête et parti avec Lily. Durant le cours échange que Alice, Franck, Remus et Sirius virent se faire entre James, Lily et Regulus, ils remarquèrent que la rousse et l'animagus cerf arborait un visage crispé et que Regulus était encore un peu effrayé. Lorsque les deux jeunes sorciers rejoignirent le reste de leurs amis, Alice voulut les questionner sur la raison de leur inquiétude mais elle en fut empêchée par l'arrivé incongrue du professeur Dumbledore :

« Vous passez de bonnes vacances jeunes gens ? »

« heu … oui » répondit Remus légèrement étonné de la présence de leur directeur ici.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Lupin, si je suis ici c'est que les parents de Mr Potter m'ont prévenu de l'arrestation de ces trois mangemorts, c'est une chance que vos parents est décidé de venir ici aujourd'hui James» fit remarquer le professeur.

« Si vous le dites professeur »

« J'aurais besoin de vous parlez, ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne sera pas long » Annonça le professeur en les faisant tous transplaner.

Lorsque les 6 amis reprirent leurs esprits ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

« Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? » fit Lily, sachant pertinemment que c'était possible pour l'avoir fait il y a peu de temps.

« Le privilège d'être directeur » sourit le professeur avant de faire apparaître des sièges « mais asseyez-vous je vous pris »

Ils s'assirent tous face au professeur qui les regarda les uns après les autres avant de se remettre à parler :

« Les temps sont durs, vous l'avez probablement remarqué. Bien que l'arrestation aussi soudaine qu'apprécié de Bellatrix et de son époux ainsi que de Rozier et Crabbe, la facilité avec laquelle ils ont été attrapé me fait penser que quelqu'un doit avoir aidé à cette arrestation, me fait me poser des questions »

« C'est peut-être un coup de chance, le vent tournerait enfin à la faveur du bien ? »Fit Remus prudemment.

« Certainement, enfin peu importe comment cela c'est produit c'est un jour à célébrer qui portera peut-être un coup à Voldemort. Cependant si je vous est fait venir ce n'est pas pour vous parlez de mes doutes ».

Malgré cette dernière déclaration, les 6 sorciers comprirent que cela était une sorte de mise-en garde, bien que leur directeur ne semblait pas connaitre leur rôle à eux dans toute cette histoire.

« Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » demanda poliment James un peu stressé.

« Avec le professeur McGonagal, nous avons repensé à votre victoire écrasante durant le concours de duels et nous avons eu une idée qui aurait besoin de votre participation. Nous envisageons de créer des cours de soutiens pour les élèves qui souhaiteraient s'améliorer »

« Et en quoi consisterait notre « participation » dans ce projet ? » Demanda Sirius ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

« Nous souhaiterions avec le professeur McGonagal que vous soyez les élèves qui donneraient ces cours en plus. Evidemment, vous auriez un emploi du temps adapté à cela, des pièces disponibles et de l'équipement si nécessaire »

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée de l'organisation ? » Questionna Franck.

« Effectivement, cependant je dois vous prévenir que trois d'entre vous donneront un peu moins de cours que les autres, dut à leurs autres tâches. Je parle bien évidemment des nouveaux préfets en chef pour l'année qui arrive, c'est-à-dire, vous Lily et vous Remus »

« Nous allons être en préfet-en chef ?! » s'émerveilla Lily.

« Effectivement, vos insignes sont partis il y a quelques heures avec votre liste de fournitures. Et la troisième personne c'est vous James puisque que vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison depuis l'an dernier »

« Donc, comment ferait-on ? » Demanda James.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, vu vos facilités en métamorphose je pense que cela parait logique que se soit vous qui vous en occupiez deux fois par semaine, Miss Evans vous vous occuperiez des Sortilèges vous aussi deux fois par semaines. Miss Prewett votre talent pour les enchantements requerrait votre présence quatre fois par semaine . Monsieur Lupin votre engouement pour la Défense contre les forces du mal vous demanderez d'être présent deux fois par semaines, par contre Monsieur Londubat et Monsieur Black vous vous occuperiez de quelque chose d'un peu spécial »

« C'est-à dire ? » demandèrent Sirius et Franck en même temps.

« Vous tiendriez le club de duel à raison de deux fois par semaine, vous affinerait les compétences de vos camarades à la hauteur de vos compétences. Cela impliquerait de savoir gérer un combat et autres techniques que vous semblez maitrisé tous autant que vous êtes. C'est pourquoi, une fois toutes les deux semaines vous proposeriez une session d'entrainement tous ensemble »

« Qui s'occupe des autres matières comme les potions, la divination et autres ? » Demanda Lily.

« Et bien Miss Evans, nous avons longuement hésité sur le choix de la matière dont vous pourriez vous occupez, mais le professeur Slughorn a accepté de donner des cours en plus, quant aux autres matières se sont d'autres élèves. »

« N'avez-vous pas peur que par notre réputation ou que la maison à laquelle nous appartenons dissuadent certains élèves de venir ? » Demanda Remus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon vous allez pouvoir tous rentrer chez monsieur Potter » Fit le professeur en lisant une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir

« pardon ? » fit Alice.

« Oh, pardonnez mon oublie. Vu les conséquences probables de l'arrestation d'aujourd'hui, nous en avons décider avec vos parents James, ainsi que les votre Alice qu'il serait préférable que vous passiez la fin de la semaine chez Monsieur Potter pour votre propre sécurité »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous être mis en « sécurité »? » Demanda Lily en levant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Il semblerait miss Evans, que l'amitié qui vous lie tous ensemble, soit mal vue par certaines personnes, et votre présence sur les lieux cette après-midi pourrait vous causez du tord »

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi notre amitié nous mettrais en danger ! » s'insurgea James.

« Par la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes nos meilleurs élèves ainsi que les représentations d'une certaine forme de résistance envers le mal. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malheureusement certains élèves tendent vers les ténèbres et ont déjà établi une solide connexion avec des personnes males attentionnées »

« Vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous serions potentiellement des cibles pour les mangemorts et Voldemort ?! » S'agaça Franck.

« Je pense qu'avant d'être considéré comme des cibles, Voldemort cherchera à vous ralliez à sa cause »

« Cet enfoiré, excusez ma grossierté, m'a forcé à me séparer de mes parents et à les envoyer vivre dans un autre pays. Alors si il espère ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je vais le rejoindre … » s'énerva Lily.

« Miss Evans je sais très bien les sacrifices que vous avez dut faire et je trouve que vous avez choisi la meilleure solution possible. Cependant même si Voldemort cherche la pureté du sang, il me semble possible qu'il puisse faire une exception pour vous vu vos talents, ainsi que pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont un ou des parents moldu »

« Je vois, professeur, pensez-vous qu'il existe un moyen de détruire Voldemort ? » osa demander James sachant très bien lui, avait la solution.

« Je cherche encore monsieur Potter. Sur ce vous pouvez partir par le réseau de cheminette. Bonne fin de journée et profitez du reste de vos vacances. Soyez prudent dans ce que vous entreprenez. »

Une heure plus tard, les filles s'étaient installées dans une des chambres du manoir. Ils avaient tous pris une douche et étaient désormais installé sur la même terrasse que lors du bal. Tandis que Regulus dormait dans une des chambres, encore secoué par les évènements de cet après-midi, les autres faisaient discutaient :

« Bon je crois qu'on a des choses à mettre au point… » Commenta Franck.

« j'ai l'impression que ces deux jours sont passés en accélérer » nota Lily.

« Commençons par le commencement, autrement dit par votre deuxième voyage » fit Alice en parlant à James et Lily.

« Très bien, donc la nuit dernière nous avons passé deux jour dans le futur. Futur qui désormais doit avoir bien changé puisque non seulement Bellatrix est hors-jeu mais aussi trois autres mangemorts qui ont fait des choses importantes pour la cause de Voldemort. »

« En parlant de ça, il faudrait peut-être que l'on cherche plus d'infos sur les voyages dans le temps et les conséquences non ? » Proposa Sirius.

« On ne peut pas tout faire » argumenta Lily « mais oui pourquoi pas »

« Bref, nous en avons découvert un peu plus sur le passé de Voldemort et Lily après être entrée par effraction à Poudlard pour valider son hypothèse … » commença James qui fut coupé par les autres :

« TU AS FAIT QUOI !? » Crièrent Remus, Sirius, Franck et Alice à l'intention de Lily.

« Pour ma défense, j'ai reçu de l'aide du Remus du futur ! » se défendit Lily.

« Bien que je t'avais interdit de faire ça, car c'était trop dangereux ! »Fit remarquer James.

« Et toi alors ? tu es bien allé enquêter avec Sirius, qui rappelons-le est recherché par les gardiens d'Azkaban, les mangermorts et certains aurors qui n'on pas rejoint l'ordre et que toi , tu es censé être mort. En plus vous êtes sortis en prenant du polynectar, que Harry a volé à Severus, afin de découvrir des indices sur Voldemort ! »S'agaça la rousse.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas bien tous les deux ou quoi ?! » Demanda Franck légèrement énervé par l'inconscience de ses deux amis.

« On est toujours vivant non ?! » rétorqua James.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'on a trouvé des choses intéressantes » fit Lily concluant le moment sermon des 4 autres.

James et Lily passèrent un long moment à expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Les réactions furent pour la plupart les mêmes, au début dégoutées en apprenant la vérité sur les origines de Voldemort, puis effondrées lorsqu'ils apprirent pour les horcruxes pour finalement retrouver un regain de confiance:

« Au moins on sait comment le tuer … » nota Sirius.

« Oui mais le problème ça va être de trouver les horcruxes et de savoir comment les détruire, tout en sachant que par exemple, le journal n'a pas été créé à notre époque, puisque Voldemort l'a fait afin de transmettre un message à Harry, donc peut-être que certains horcruxes qui existent dans le futur n'ont pas été encore créé… » Expliqua Lily.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit que Harry avait détruit le journal avec un croc de basilic ? » Fit Alice.

« Oui mais ces machins là ça cours pas les rues ! » rigola James.

« Donc on doit chercher des machins qui vont essayer de nous tuer mais qui tenterons aussi de se défendre. Mais on doit aussi trouver un truc qui pourrait les détruire ? Donc autrement dit on n'a pas de pistes ? » Résonna Remus.

« On en a peut-être une, il y a la bague des Gaunt » Fit Lily.

« Oui mais puisque l'on sait où elle est, on ferait mieux de la laisser là-bas tant que nous n'avons pas le moyen de la détruire ou de la mettre en sécurité, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Sirius releva la tête et aperçu son frère qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse un sac à la main :

« Regulus tout va bien ? »

« heu oui je crois » répondit celui-ci.

« Assied toi » proposa Alice.

« Donc de ce que j'ai entendu vous voulez vous débarrasser de Voldemort ? » demanda Regulus.

« Oui » répondit simplement James.

« Nous savons Regulus que tu as risqué ta vie aujourd'hui en décidant de nous aider et nous t'en somme reconnaissant, alors si tu ne veux pas … »Commença Lily.

« Je veux vous aider ! A cause de lui, je subis des choses affreuses, je suis obligé d'obéir à des règles immondes, je ne peux plus être moi-même et je me sens oppressé alors, je veux vous aider à le faire tomber ! » fit fermement Regulus.

« Et comment souhaiterais-tu aider ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je peux servir de source d'informations »

« Attends ! Tu veux jouer les agents infiltrés ? C'est trop risqué ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Ce qui serait encore plus dangereux c'est que je disparaisse après la capture de Bellatrix et des autres ! » fit Regulus fermement.

« Très bien … » soupira Sirius.

« Nous cherchons des objet spéciaux … des horcruxes. Ces horcruxes renferment des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort, ce qui lui permet d'être immortel et impossible à tuer ou presque. Cependant ces immondices sont dangereuses et peuvent pousser celui qui en trouve un à faire n'importe quoi, et pour l'instant on ne sait pas où chercher ni comment les détruire. Mais je crois qu'i Poudlard un livre qui traite des armes les plus puissantes, et nous savons que les crocs de basilic en font parti » expliqua Lily.

« Est-ce que ces … horcruxes peuvent … exprimer quelque chose ? Montrer comme une présence, une influence ? »Demanda timidement Regulus.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda James.

Regulus ne répondit pas et ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait, il en sortit une coupe en or et la posa sur la table basse avant d'expliquer :

« C'est ce que Bellatrix allait déposer dans son coffre avant de se faire capturer. Elle me l'a donnée pour que j'aille la déposé à sa place lorsqu'elle a vu les aurors. Elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour réussir une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. A ce moment là son moyen d'y parvenir c'était moi. Alors je me suis caché le temps que tous les aurors soient partis, et avant de transplaner comme vous m'aviez dit de le faire je suis allé à Gringotts et j'ai déposé une copie de la coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix ».

« Aussi courageux qu'un gryffondor et aussi rusé qu'un serpentard, un mélange du tonnerre » sourit Franck ce qui fit rougir Regulus, peu habitué aux compliments, encore moins à ceux venant d'un gryffondor !

« Merci » bafouilla-t-il.

Le silence ce fit et ils entendirent des sons semblables à ceux que produisent les serpents se firent entendre. La coupe chuchotait ses envies de sang et tentait certainement de déterminer qui était le plus influençable.

« écoutez, je crois que je ferais de mieux partir, car si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner, autant que j'en sache le moins possible pour ne pas vous mettre plus en danger. » Décida Regulus.

« Tu n'as pas tord mais sois prudent. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi petit frère » fit gentiment Sirius.

Les derniers mots de Sirius firent sourirent tout le monde, Regulus prit son frère dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

« tu vois Sirius, toute ta famille n'est pas irrécupérable » sourit Lily.

« Je crois que tu as raison » rigola-t-il

« Bon sinon on fait quoi de ce machin ? » Demanda Remus.

« Il faut le cacher ! » fit Alice.

« Je suis d'accord, le mieux c'est Gringotts, quelqu'un y a un coffre ? » Demanda Lily.

« Moi. Mes parents me l'on ouvert au début de l'été . Ils ont fait en sorte que même eux ne puissent pas y avoir accès, donc c'est l'endroit le plus sûr »Répondit James.

« Alors dans ce cas là on pourrait envisager de récupérer la bague et de la mettre avec ? » Proposa Franck.

« Non, il faudrait deux coffres différents, évitons de mettre en contact deux morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort dans un espace restreint » Contredit Remus.

« J'en ai un également. Avec les mêmes protections que celui de James, il n'y a que moi qui puisse y entrer » fit savoir Sirius.

« Très bien, je vais déposer ce machin maintenant à la banque avant que mes parents ne rentrent » décida James en se levant.

« Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver avec ce machin maléfique »Annonça Alice.

« Pendant ce temps nous on va … » chercha Franck.

« On va préparer le dîner ! Tes parents James risquent d'être épuisés en rentrant, et ça nous occupera » Décida Lily.

« Demander de l'aide à notre elfe Winkie, elle adore aider » Conclut James avant de transplaner avec Alice, la coupe dans le sac que Regulus leur avait laissé.

« Je vous jure, une fois qu'on aura réussi, parce que l'on réussira, je veux des vacances ! » annonça fermement Sirius.

« On ira sur une île, pourquoi pas les Bahamas ou Hawaii ? » Proposa Lily.

« Les Bahamas ! » conclurent Franck et Remus.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Une rentrée toute en douceur

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse et c'est ainsi que Sirius, Peter, Franck, James étaient déjà dans un wagon, que Remus attendait Lily dans le compartiment des préfets et que Alice et Lily étaient sur le quai de la gare prêtes à monter dans le train . Alors qu'Alice disait au revoir à ses parents, ces derniers appelèrent la jeune rousse :

« Lily ! »

Lily retourna donc sur ses pas :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as oublié de nous dire au revoir il me semble jeune fille ! » Gronda le père d'Alice.

« Oh je suis désolée, le manque d'habitude je suppose » Rigola Lily en serrant les deux adultes dans ses bras.

« Et vous deux, n'oubliez pas de nous écrire ! » Rappela Kate à Alice et Lily.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et montèrent dans le train qui annonçait son départ imminent.

« Où sont les garçons ? » Demanda Alice.

« Un wagon plus loin, tu sais bien que depuis la cinquième année ils en ont un attitré » Répondit Lily.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Les pauvres troisième année, ils avaient fait des bruits de singes pendant tout le trajet ! »Se rappela la blonde avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai que c'était très mature … » Fit ironiquement Lily.

« Arrête ! Ca t'avait fais rire ! » Sermonna Alice.

« Mais oui c'est ça ! Bon je te rejoins d'ici une demie heure avec Remus »

« Sois prudente ! On sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver »

« Comme toujours ! »

Alors que chacune partait de son côté, Lily avait la désagréable sensation d'être quasiment totalement silencieuse, cette discrétion à toute épreuve et cette capacité à se fondre dans l'ombre :

« Montre-toi Severus » Ordonna Lily.

Un bruit sur la droite se fit entendre et Severus apparut. Le jeune homme bien qu'ayant un physique peu avantageux compensait cela avec une logique, une réflexion et des capacités intellectuelles hors normes :

« Bonjour Lily »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Te parler »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes actuellement en train de faire ? »

« Je veux dire que … j'aimerais vraiment te parler, de choses qui sont importantes »

« Et de quoi voudrais-tu que nous « parlions » ? »

« J'aimerais retrouver ton amitié Lily, j'aimerais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé après les BUSES »

« Tu es toujours avec le groupe à Malefoy où l'on peut déjà considérer que tous ses « amis » sont des Mangemorts avec leur influence néfaste et leur « quête » dangereuse et ignoble pour la pureté du sang ? »

« Tu devrais savoir que depuis l'arrestation de Bellatrix et des autres, cette influence à considérablement diminuée »

« C'est nouveau ça ? Tu ne cherches même plus à nier ton appartenance aux mangemorts ?! »

« Je n'en fais pas parti ! » Chuchota-t-il furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?! » Fit-elle sur le même ton.

Pour simplement réponse, Severus remonta ses manches afin d'exhiber ses avants-bras :

« tu n'as pas le tatouage … » Souffla Lily, malgré sa colère envers son plus ancien ami, celui qui avait été le premier à lui apprendre sa nature de sorcière, elle se retrouva soulagée de savoir qu'il n'état pas totalement perdu dans la noirceur et qu'il n'était alors pas impossible pour lui de s'en sortir.

« Non ! Malefoy doit parler de moi cette année au sei…. A Tu-Sais-Qui »

« Tu peux encore empêcher ça ! »

« Mais comment ?! Si je pars de ce groupe du jour au lendemain tu imagines les conséquences ?! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur, c'est ta vie ! Tu en es maître ! Mais bon, on va trouver un moyen ! » Fit Lily sûre d'elle.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas accepter mes excuses ? »

« ça fais bien longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, ce qui m'empêchait de redevenir ton ami c'était tes « amis », j'espère que tu sais que l'on ne retrouvera jamais l'amitié que l'on avait ? Mais, en tout cas je ne t'abandonnerais pas si, de ton côté, tu fais tout pour t'en sortir, Deal ? »

« Deal… » Fit Rogue avec un premier vrai sourire depuis des années.

« Lily ! Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu … » Fit Remus qui sortait du wagon des préfets, prêt à partir à la recherche de la rousse.

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils en voyant Severus et Lily ensemble mais ne fit aucun commentaire, contrairement à James et Sirius, Remus n'avait aucunes attentions malveillantes envers celui surnommé Servilus mais restait malgré tout méfiant. Il n'hésiterait pas à faire ce qu'il faut, si Rogue décidait à se mettre en James et Lily qui s'étaient enfin rapprochés. Rapprochement attendu depuis des années par les amis du cerf.

« Bonjour Severus, Lily la réunion va commencer » Reprit Remus.

« J'arrive, bonne journée Severus » Fit Lily en lançant un sourire à Rogue avant de suivre Remus à l'intérieur du wagon.

Un fois à l'intérieur, Remus ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Il n'a toujours pas rallié la cause de Voldemort ! Il peut encore s'en sortir, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber alors que … »

« Bon sang Lily ! Il t'a insulté de la pire insulte possible en plus ! » Coupa Remus.

« Je sais, mais parfois pour sauver les personnes auxquelles on tient, nous devons traverser des épreuves difficiles, tout le monde à le droit à la lumière, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser » S'agaça Lily.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça va être encore un de ces débats stériles et où aucun de nous deux ne changera de positions ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qui nous arrive la plupart du temps sur les sujets importants » rigola doucement Lily avant de continuer « bon finissons-en avec cette réunion ».

De l'autre côté du train, dans le wagon des maraudeurs Franck, Sirius, James, Peter et Alice rigolaient à différentes anecdotes qu'ils se racontaient, Alice montrait différentes photo de tout ce que Lily et elle avait fait, visiter ou essayer.

« Attends ! Il lui arrive quoi sur cette photo à Lily ? » Demanda Peter en regardant le visage de la rousse qui était rouge et ou elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah oui … ça c'est le jour où ses parents nous ont emmenés dans restaurant mexicain dans le Londres moldu. Enfin bref, ce jour là j'avais osé Lily de manger un enchilladas au piment » Expliqua Alice en rigolant au souvenir de cette journée.

Alors que tout le monde rigolait, Remus et Lily revinrent et arquèrent tous les deux les sourcils devant la scène :

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ou on oublie cette idée ? » Demanda Remus en s'installant à côté de Sirius tandis que Lily allait contre la fenêtre, à côté de James.

« Oh on regardait seulement quelques photos d'Alice et Lily, tout en se remémorant quelques souvenirs » Expliqua James.

« Ouah Jamesie qu'est-ce que tu t'exprimes bien, tu nous as sorti un mot de plusieurs syllabes ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« Arrête de te payer ma tête et par pitié arrête avec ce surnom pourri ! ça va faire presque sept ans que je te le dis ! »Grimaça James faisant rire tout le monde.

« sept ans déjà ? ça passe trop vite ! » Se plaignit Franck. Cette remarque fut rapidement confirmée par les soupires que tous les gens présents dans le wagon poussèrent à l'unisson.

Un long silence s'installa avant d'être brutalement coupé par Lily qui fut, comment dire ? Quelque peu directe :

« J'ai parlé à Severus, c'est pas un mangemort, on peut le sauver et on va le faire, je n'accepterais aucun refus »

« Attends… QUOI ?! » S'écria James faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune rousse.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » Demanda Sirius quelque peu agacé.

« Il y a peu près trois quarts d'heures » Répondit Remus à la place de Lily, ce qui lui valut un magnifique regard noir, qui bien sur, n'intimida pas du tout le lycanthrope.

« Lily, je sais qu'il a beaucoup compté pour toi, mais il t'a insulté je te rappel. »Fit Alice doucement, marchant sur des œufs pour ne pas énerver sa meilleure amie.

« Merci je suis au courant, je me rappel très bien de cette journée »Claqua Lily.

Le rappel de cette journée rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à James, s'étant rendu compte depuis qu'il avait agit comme un « parfait petit crétin », Il prit alors sur lui et étonna tout le monde en répondant ceci :

« D'accord » fit James simplement.

Tout le monde regarda James avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Heu Cornedrue tu te sens pas bien ? Non parce que je sais que tu regrettes ton comportement mais là, c'est comment dire ? Surprenant ? Impossible ? » bégaya Sirius.

« Si Lily assure que l'on peut aider quelqu'un à échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort alors je suis partant ».

« Merci James » Sourit Lily avec reconnaissance, en réponse James l'embrassa sur le front.

Le rapprochement des deux surprenaient toujours leurs amis mais malgré tout, moins qu'avant. Le trajet se passa rapidement aux yeux des sorciers, Lily s'était rapidement endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de James, ce dernier avait lui aussi fini par s'endormir contre la rousse de son cœur. Pendant ce temps, Remus et Alice qui étaient plus similaires qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord parlèrent beaucoup en toute discrétion de James et Lily mais aussi de Peter. Ce dernier étant trop absorbé par la partie de bataille explosive qu'il jouait avec Sirius et Franck.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous, après plusieurs heures de voyage, dans la grande salle, les premières années venant d'être affectés à leur maison, il était donc l'heure du discours de Dumbledore comme en chaque début d'année, au grand damne du groupe :

« Il va encore nous parler des endroits « interdits », du pouvoir de l'amour, de la solidarité et de l'espoir, qu'il faut que l'on respecte nos profs et bla et bla… » Se plaignit Sirius avec une tête de chien battue.

« Chut ! » firent en même temps les amis de l'animagus le faisant ainsi bouder.

Au moins, tant qu'il boudait, il ne parlait pas. Et comme annoncé par l'animagus chien, Dumbledore aborda tous les sujets prédis :

« … Je rappel à certaines personnes que la forêt interdite, est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite » Fit le directeur en fixant les maraudeurs, ces derniers sourirent en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible. Evidemment, n'ayant pas terminé, Dumbledore reprit « Cette été de nombreux évènements ont eu lieu, et je suis certain que tout le monde en a eu vent je ne reviendrais donc pas dessus. Cependant cette année quelque chose de nouveau se met en place, en effet avec certains professeurs nous avons décidé d'ouvrir des sortes de cours de tutorats qui seront gérer par des élèves de derniers années » Dumbledore désigna Remus, Sirius, James, Alice, Franck et Lily, avant de continuer « je tiens à préciser que se sera à tout le monde, donc, à toutes les maisons et pour tous les niveaux. Voilà, maintenant les préfets en chef vont se charger d'accompagner les premières années de leur maison aux dortoirs, bonne nuit à tous ».

Remus se levèrent donc après avoir dit à leurs amis qu'ils les retrouveraient dans la salle commune.

« Les premières années de Gryffondor par ici s'il-vous-plait » Fit Remus gentiment mais avec force en même temps.

Lily et Remus passèrent en tête et discutèrent, les premières années étaient impressionnés par le château, mais également par les deux préfets en chef, et il n'y avait pas que tous. Tous les élèves de onze ans regardaient Remus et Lily avec crainte et respect, sauf les serpentards qui avaient plutôt un regard de défi gravé sur le visage et dans le regard. En effet pendant le banquet les élèves plus âgés avaient déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le groupe de Gryffondor, autant leurs capacités que leur humour pas très plaisant pour leurs victimes, fort heureusement les élèves de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle avaient été prévenu qu'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'ils ne soient un jour viser par les maraudeurs. Ils avaient aussi été mis au courant sur le sens de la justice et la rigueur dont faisait preuve Lily Evans. Et par-dessus tout, ils avaient appris encore plus rapidement que James Potter était amoureux de la préfète en chef depuis des années, qu'elle était chasse gardée et que tout le monde, même les professeurs, attendaient le jour où on les verrait finalement en couple.

Cependant Lily et Remus n'étaient pas au courant de la forte impression qu'ils véhiculaient, puisque c'est tout à fait normalement qu'ils expliquèrent que les escaliers étaient très souvent capricieux. Puis une fois dans la salle commune ils expliquèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et leur donnèrent le mot de passe. Dès que les plus jeunes furent dans leurs dortoirs, les deux préfets en chef rejoignirent leurs mais qui s'étaient installés près de l'antre cheminée pour le moment éteinte :

« Alors, d'après vous ils vont donner quoi les nouveaux gryffondors ? » Demanda Alice.

« Je ne sais pas trop, ils ont surtout eu l'air intimidé » Rigola Remus.

« En même tu as vu la taille du château ? » Ajouta la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ils vont croiser les fantômes dans les couloirs, les profs et tout ! » Rigola à son tour Sirius.

« En même temps, si on prend le cas du Baron Sanglant il est plutôt effrayant je trouve » Fit Peter.

« Tu n'as pas tord » Confirma Franck.

« Et peeves … » Se rappela Franck.

« Celui là ça fais des années que je rêve qu'il disparaisse ! » Grogna Lily.

« Bon courage ! » Fit Remus.

« Bon sinon, cette année est notre dernière, alors ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose ! »Annonça Sirius.

« On t'écoute plus qu'attentivement, tu as toute notre attention » Rigola légèrement Alice.

« On doit la rendre inoubliable ! Ils font que nous restions dans les mémoires ! Et pour ça, il va falloir plus de blagues incroyables, botter quelques derrières et surtout qu'on reste cool ! » Répondit Fièrement Sirius.

« Sirius … » Menaça Lily.

« Oh quoi Lilou-chou ! Des petites blagues sur nos serpentards chéris ça ne te tente pas ? » Tenta Sirius.

« Sirius, je suis une préfète soit, cependant même si je suis aussi votre amie à tous les quatre je serai contre, donc si vous vous en réaliser quelques unes il va falloir faire en sorte que je ne sois pas au courant, ou pas trop au courant. Bref, je suis épuisée je vais me coucher. » Répliqua Lily en se levant.

« Comment tu peux être fatiguée tu as dormi pendant tout le trajet en train ?! » S'exclama Peter qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient.

« Peter, si Lily dit qu'elle est fatiguée c'est qu'elle est, et puis de toute façon je crois que je vais aussi aller dormir, le train c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. » Fit James en foudroyant Peter du regard.

En allant se coucher, Lily et James se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de se séparer.

Le lendemain matin alors que tout le petit groupe attendait Lily dans la grande salle, ils remarquèrent que plusieurs élèves les fixaient, ce qui agaçait légèrement Sirius et James, embarrassait les autres. Rapidement ils virent Lily débarquer avec un élève de Serdaigle que James regarda d'un mauvais œil, si les regard pouvait lancer des « Avada Kedavra » et bien ce garçon serait déjà raide morte. Cependant lui fit un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver le reste de la bande. Bien évidemment ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi elle avait parlé avec ce serdaigle, et ce fut Alice qui courageusement le lui demanda :

« Il te voulait quoi le serdaigle ? »

« Ah heu, il fait parti du club de Slughorn et il venait me prévenir que le prof me cherchait afin de m'inviter à sa prochaine soirée. » Expliqua Lily, morose.

« Tu as l'air très enchantée par cette nouvelle »Nota James.

« Si tu savais à quel point ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose : il nous fait raconter nos vies, vante nos mérites partout, nous fait passer pour ses chouchous, et encore je devrais affirmer le fait que nous SOMMES ses chouchous. Et puis à chaque soirée ça grouille de serpentards, de fils et fille à papa qui sont, pour la plupart des sangs-purs et ça m'énerve ! En plus à cause de ça je passe ma soirée à faire des trucs inutiles alors que je pourrais faire des devoirs où des trucs comme ça ! » Fit la rousse avec une très légère pointe d'agacement.

« C'est vrai que …. » Commença James avant d'être brutalement interrompu par la directrice de leur maison : Minerva McGonagall.

« Ah vous voilà ! Voici vos emplois du temps et ne soyez pas en retard ! » Fit Rapidement leur professeur avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle venait d'arriver.

« Et bien cette année c'était de l'expresse » Commenta Franck.

« Pas faux » Fit Alice avant de l'embrasser.

« Génial pour une fois on commence pas la semaine par potions ! » Fit joyeusement Peter .

« Bon sang entre les devoirs de préfet en chef, les cours de bases, les runes, l'arithmancie et le tutorat je me demande comment je vais survivre et encore heureux que j'ai arrêté la divination !» S'apitoya Lily.

« ça fais plusieurs années que tu tient bon, tu vas réussir » fit gentiment Alice en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

« Mouais »

« En même temps si tu avais pris moins de cours ! » Argumenta James.

« Attends tu fais pas divination ? Ah non hein ! J'avais cru que tu allais pouvoir m'aider dans cette matière ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Pauvre Siri-chou, il va être obligé de travailler » Se moqua Lily avant de continuer « après tu auras juste à lui dire que tu vas surement mourir 42 fois dans l'année, que tu vas connaître un grand moment de bonheur avant que ça soit brutalement interrompu par la perte d'un être cher »

« Les joies de la divination ! » Rigola Remus en se levant, vite imité par ses amis.

« Et pourquoi 42 ? » Demanda Sirius une fois hors de la grande salle.

« Dans le monde moldu on dit que le nombre 42 serait la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers » Expliqua Lily.

« Bizarre ces moldus ! »

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et Sirius remarqua le professeur Slughorn, il vit que Lily ne l'avait pas aperçu, il eut alors l'idée de se venger de tous les « Levicorpus » que la rouquine lui avait lancé :

« AH ! PROFESSEUR SLUGHORN COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS ? » S'écria Sirius afin d'attirer l'attention du directeur de serpentard sur eux.

« Sirius je te hais ! » Siffla Lily.

« ça c'est pour tous les levicorpus ! » Répondit l'animagus chien.

«T'inquiète Lily, on est là pour te soutenir » Fit gentiment James en lui souriant.

« Merci je vais en avoir bien besoin »

« Ah Miss Evans ! Cela va faire des heures que je me tourne et me retourne pour vous trouvez ! » S'exclama le professeur slughorn avec un sourire joviale.

« Ah professeur, si j'avais sut que vous me cherchiez je me serai mise à votre recherche » Menti Lily en sentant le poids de tout le groupe sur elle.

« Je reconnais là votre gentillesse ma chère Lily » Sourit le professeur.

« Je ne suis pas si gentille que cela, pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? »

« Oh je voulais juste vous donnez ceci, je ne pouvais pas attendre de vous avoir dans mon cours pour vous le donner. C'est une invitation pour ma première petite fête de l'année qui sera la semaine prochaine, ainsi j'aurais le temps de trouver de nouvelles têtes ! »

« Ah professeur j'ai on ne peut plus hâte ! » Fit hypocritement la rousse en entendant les rires étouffés de Sirius, James et Alice.

« J'espère que vous viendrez, nous apprécions tous tellement votre compagnie ! En parlant de compagnie vous pourrez un cavalier, cela nous permettra de faire connaissance avec plus de personnes ! » Fit Horace Slughorn tout excité.

« Mais bien sûr professeur » Répondit Lily en jetant un regard appuyé à Sirius qui prit un air horrifié l'air de dire : « tu vas pas te venger en m'obligeant à venir ?! »

« Formidable ! A plus tard miss Evans ! » Fit le professeur en partant tout guilleret.

Dès qu'il fut parti Lily regarda Sirius mauvaisement :

« C'est le moment où je dois me mettre à courir ? » Demanda le jeune Black.

« En effet » répondit Lily.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Sirius partit en courant, talonné par Lily.

« La journée va être longue … » soupira Franck.

« Au moins ils sont d'assez bonne humeur pour aller en cours et Sirius pour une fois ne sera pas à la bourre » Rigola James.

« Pas faux, mais c'est pas la journée qui va être longue mais plutôt l'année » Fit Remus.

La journée passa rapidement ainsi que les deux jours suivants. Au court de ces deux jours, les garçons mirent en place la première blague de l'année, et bien que Lily avait juré que jamais Ô grand jamais elle ne les aiderait, elle participa ! En effet ils voulaient utiliser une potion qui s'avéra être quasiment inefficace et c'était sans compté sur les yeux de chiens battus de Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Franck qui avait tout récemment rejoint officiellement les maraudeurs, que Lily finit par céder et c'est ainsi qu'un vendredi matin, plusieurs élèves de serpentard, par le plus grand des hasards ils furent sélectionnés par le destin. C'est ainsi que ces élèves de serpentards se retrouvèrent habillé en majorette aux couleurs rouge et or, ventant les mérites de la maison Gryffondor, et ceux toute la journée. Bien évidemment les garçons furent puni de chacun une heure de retenue. Comme Sirius l'avait prédit, cette année allait être exceptionnelle.


	11. Chapitre 9: Le cerf se repose près du Lys

« Asseyez-vous ! Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par deux sur un nouveau sortilège. Je veux que tout le monde ouvre bien grand ses oreilles, même vous monsieur Potter ! Donc, le but d'aujourd'hui sera de transformer votre binôme en la plante à laquelle vous penserez, cependant prenez quelque chose de simple, n'allez pas choisir quelques choses aux multiples détails. Pour que tout ce passe dans une certaine sécurité mettez-vous avec des personnes de votre maison » Ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

« Mumus, tu te mets avec moi ? » Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

« Bien sûr » Répondit ce dernier pendant que Franck et Alice faisaient équipe, que Peter était avec une élève de leur maison et que James et Lily se mettait ensemble.

« Je pense que ça serait plus prudent que tu commences James » Fit Lily en s'installant à côté de James.

« Comme tu veux » Sourit celui-ci.

« Tu préfères quoi comme fleur ? » Demanda la rousse.

« D'après toi ? Les lys » Sourit James à la vu de la rougeur de Lily.

« Bien »

« Et toi c'est bien les roses orangées ? »

« Effectivement, je suis étonnée que tu le saches » Sourit Lily.

« Tu serais étonnée de pleins de choses » Fit James.

« Bref, d'après ce que dit le bouquin il faut que celui qui se fait transformer pense lui aussi très fort à la plante que l'autre à choisit pour la métamorphose »Expliqua Lily.

« Très bien, le mouvement c'est bien un cercle ? »

« C'est ça »

« Et bien on est parti je crois »

Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort, il en fut de même pour James qui pensa très fort à des lys majestueux, James fit le mouvement de poignet et prononça la formule. Ce fut bien sûr sans surprise qu'il y arriva du premier du coup. Lily s'était transformée en un plant de lys de diverses couleurs :

« Heureusement que j'avais préciser peu de détails » Fit tout à coup la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière James, lui faisant ainsi perdre sa concentration et Lily récupéra alors sa forme.

« Désolé professeure » Fit James pas du tout désolé.

« Peu importe, 15 points en plus pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Londubat ! » S'exclama le professeur avant d'accourir vers le groupe Franck/Alice.

« A ton tour ! » déclara James.

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? D'après ce qui est dit dans le livre je peux te … »Commença Lily.

« Lily ! Tu vas y arriver ! Respire, allez je me concentre, tu fais pareil et dès que tu te sens prêt, vas-y . Fais le vide » La rassura James.

« Bien » fit Lily.

James et Lily se concentrèrent et la rousse lança le sort sur James et fort heureusement, James se transforma en magnifique rosier aux fleurs orangées. Elle marmonna le contre-sort et le poursuiveur reprit sa forme. Durant les deux heures de métamorphoses ils s'entrainèrent chacun leur tour, ajoutant à chaque fois plus de détails. Il fallut une bonne heure à Sirius, Remus, Alice et Franck pour y arriver puisque Sirius ayant décidé de faire le pitre il fut difficile de se concentrer. La métamorphose étant le dernier cours de la journée ils partirent tous les sept vers la grande salle où ils s'installèrent pour le dîner. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, des serpentards de dernière année regardaient les sept amis qui venaient d'arriver, d'un regard remplit de promesses et de détermination.

Le lendemain après-midi Sirius et James s'entrainaient au quidditch avec pour spectateurs Remus et Franck. L'entrainement se déroulait très bien, et tout le monde obéissait correctement à James, cela promettait une très bonne saison au quidditch. Cependant, ce balais aérien fut vite arrêté :

« Sirius, James, Franck, Remus ! Venez vite ! » S'écria Johanna Bell, une élève de leur année qui avait sur le visage un air paniqué et effrayé.

Rapidement Sirius et James arrivèrent vers elle et furent rejoint par Remus et Franck :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda James.

« Alice et Lily sont à l'infirmerie, blessées ! » Expliqua Johanna.

Sans perdre de temps, James et Sirius laissèrent tomber leur balais, et tous les quatre avec Franck et Remus, ils partirent en courant vers l'infirmerie. En chemin ils croisèrent Peter qui, lorsqu'il vit les regards inquiets les suivit. Ils arrivèrent tout essoufflés par leur course mais aussi par le slalome entre les gens. Dès qu'ils entrèrent ils virent Alice blessée à l'arcade, la lèvre en sang et des coupures sur les bras. Lily était à peu près dans le même état mais avec la main droite bandée, immobilisée. Elles étaient entourées par un petit groupe de premières et deuxièmes années qui s'excusaient encore et encore et s'interrompaient parfois pour les remercier avant d'être chassés par Madame Pomfresh. Lorsqu'Alice tourna la tête elle remarqua alors la présence des garçons :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Franck en prenant Allice dans ses bras délicatement.

« On a défendu le groupe d'élèves qui vient de partir contre une bande de serpentard, dirigé par Wilkes, mais c'est rapidement parti en vrille entre Lily et Wilkes ! » Expliqua Alice avant d'ajouter « Wilkes s'en est surtout prit à Lily et l'a insultée de … Vous-savez-quoi ? Notre tornade rousse lui a collée une droite au visage » Termina-t-elle en désignant la main bandée de la rouquine.

« Ce que tu oublies de dire c'est que s'il s'en est surtout prit à moi c'était pour atteindre Potter » Cracha Lily en partant en figeant tout le monde sur place.

L'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille avec un ton si écœuré, rappela à James les mauvais souvenirs d'une très mauvaise année, celui lui brisa cœur, lui donna la boule au ventre et la nausée. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer et il revint sur Terre en sortant de sa torpeur et partit à son tour, il vit Lily au milieu du couloir :

« Lily ! Attends ! » Cria-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, Lily se mit à courir, loin de lui, elle le fuyait encore, comme à son habitude. James se mit à courir à son tour pour la rattraper. Bien que rapide, Lily vit James se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle accéléra et James l'attrapa par le bras lorsqu'ils furent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Lily se retourna vers James et lui lança un regard noir qui n'impressionna pas le joueur de quidditch, étant habitué à ces derniers et à bien pire venant d'elle.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'énerva Lily car, plus elle tentait de se dégager, plus James resserrait sa prise sur son bras.

« Non ! »

« LACHE-MOI ! »

« J'ai dis non ! Donc tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton, puis tu vas te calmer et enfin, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé ?! »

Lily inspira et expira, espérant se calmer de cette façon. James lui prit doucement la main, croisant leurs doigts. Stupéfait du fait qu'elle ne se dégagea pas , il en profita pour les diriger vers une sorte de serre faite en verre et en bois foncé. Cette serre avait été érigée pour la culture de plantes moldus. La brume de colère qui envahissait la tête de Lily se dissipa quand elle pénétra dans la serre, l'ambiance de la pièce la calma, les senteurs florales l'apaisèrent. Toujours main dans la main , ils s'assirent sur un banc en bois finement gravé ou des milliers de filigranes s'entrelaçaient.

« Alors ? » Demanda James doucement en effectuant de douces pressions sur la main de la rousse qu'il tenait.

« Lorsque l'on a voulu séparer les plus jeunes du groupe des serpentards qui s'en prenaient à eux, Wilkes m'a insultée comme à son habitude sauf que cette fois j'ai réagi, je n'ai pas réussi à encaisser cette fois. A un certain moment, il a réussi à m'immobiliser et il m'a dit que j'allais payer pour tout ce que tu lui avais fait, les blagues sur ses « compagnons », l'arrestation de plusieurs de ses amis, les défaites en tout genre, il a dit que tu étais responsable de tout ça. Tu lui sers de bouc-émissaire. Enfin, il a pas totalement tord sur certains points… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es énervée ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris la raison » Fit James en ayant malgré tout une idée de la chose.

« Je ne veux pas compter pour toi, je déteste l'idée que l'on veuille te faire du mal à travers à moi ! ça me fais peur car je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que cela peut vouloir dire ! Je t'ai détesté car si encore tout cette violence n'était dirigé que vers moi, cela aurait fais moins mal, mais là, ils se servent d'innocents pour nous atteindre ! » S'exclama Lily qui s'était levée pendant son récit.

« J'aimerais m'excuser mais cela est impossible car je ne le contrôle pas ! Je ne contrôle rien de tout ce qui te concerne ! Je… »Commença James prêt à tout lui avouer de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis des années.

« James arrête ! » Fit Lily d'une voix suppliante, ne voulant pas entendre parler des sentiments que James lui portait.

« ARRÊTE DE FUIR ! » S'énerva James. Il en avait assez que dès qu'il faisait un pas en avant elle l'obligeait à reculer de deux.

« James »Essaya-t-elle doucement.

« NON ! Bordel… Tu es agaçante, tu fuis constamment les sentiments que tu as pour moi ! N'essaie pas de le nier où je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur exactement ? » Demanda James, très énervé.

« Que tout ne soit qu'une blague pour toi ! Comment je pourrais te prendre au sérieux alors que tu disais m'aimer avec une fille sous chaque bras ?! » S'énerva à son tour la rousse.

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ce foutu wagon en allant pour la première fois à Poudlard ! D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais put supporter Rogue ? Parce qu'il pouvait te parler ! Il pouvait partager des idées avec toi ! T'approcher, passer du temps avec toi tout simplement ! Lorsque tu voyais des filles se pendre à mes bras c'était pour me « venger », en quelque sorte, de te voir en couple ! Oui j'étais, je suis et je serai toujours jaloux ! Parfois j'envie Sirius de pouvoir être aussi naturel, aussi proche de toi ! Je crois que le pire ça a été Remus qui est ami avec toi depuis nos débuts à Poudlard ! » Fit James.

Lily le regarda les yeux brillants, puis James reprit en se rapprochant d'elle :

« Je n'ai jamais été moi-même en ta présence car tu m'impressionnais, tu étais trop bien pour moi, et tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs ! Mais maintenant regarde où on en est ! On a jamais été aussi fort, aussi bien qu'en étant ensemble ! Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Lily, alors pour une fois ne fuis pas et ose me dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Sois honnête ! » Exigea James en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui émeraude de Lily, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle détourna le regard, mais même alors elle sentait le regard brûlant de James sur elle, son cœur semblait vouloir exploser, les papillons dans son ventre dansaient une salsa effrénée, tremblante, elle répondit tant bien que mal :

« Je t'aime aussi James »

Ne résistant pas et ne voulant même pas résister, James la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, ardemment, un mélange de passion et de tendresse parfaite. James failli perdre la tête lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Lily passer dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffants encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, alors, en réponse il l'a rapprocha encore plus en passant une main dans le creux de ses reins et une autre derrière sa nuque. Ils finirent pas se séparer lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux ils se souriaient. Poussée par un élan de courage, Lily embrassa James de nouveau, sauf que cette fois, le baiser était plus doux, plus tendre, plus lent. Ils passèrent une bonne heure au minimum à se redécouvrir sous un nouveau jour. Cependant avant de partir, Lily se rendit compte que James attendait quelque chose :

« vas-y pose-là ta question » Soupira Lily.

« Je ne me prendrais pas de râteau cette fois ? »

« Prends le risque »

« Sors avec moi Evans » Fit James avec un sourire en coin et les yeux brillants.

«Hum … D'accord Potter » fit lentement Lily.

Ils rigolèrent avant de repartir vers le château, l'heure du repas ayant sonné. Main dans la main ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sous les regards attendris et pétillants de leurs amis, estomaqués des autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall se dit en les voyant ensemble, qu'enfin il y aurait moins de cris, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiéta de se rapprochement. Une seule personne eut vraiment le regard brisé devant le tableau que James et Lily offraient : Severus Rogue dont l'âme s'engouffrait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres sans la lumière que l'amitié de Lily avait été. Cependant il se rappela il se rappela de ses mots dans le train et se battit intérieurement contre les démons qui cherchaient à lui faire prendre le mauvais chemin. Ne pouvant supporter plus de démonstrations d'affections de la part de Potter vis-à-vis de Lily, Severus quitta la salle, mais son départ fut remarqué par la rousse qui se promit d'aller lui parler.

La soirée fut placée sous le signe du lys et du cerf, les sept amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'aux premières heures du matin, Lily sur les genoux de James et les bras de ce dernier la tenant fermement contre lui. Cependant, Il y eut une heure de battement avant que Peter les rejoigne :

Il y a quelques heures Peter se dépêcha d'aller dans le parc. Il s'approcha du lac, et très rapidement quelqu'un arriva, un serpentard du nom de Selwyn arriva vers lui :

« Pettigrow »

« Selwyn »

« j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à me donner, car si c'est le cas, le seigneur des ténèbres pourra envisager de t'intégrer à ses rangs, ce qui serait un immense honneur pour quelqu'un comme …toi » Fit Selwyn d'une voix où perçait du dégout.

Peter fit un bras de fer avec sa conscience, se demandant si il devait ou non trahir ses amis, après tout ces derniers semblaient avoir confiance en lui, ils commençaient à reconnaître son existence, c'est d'une voix plus assurée que jamais face à Selwyn qu'il s'exprima :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Lupin, quel est son secret ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Grande fatigue, absent un jour par mois ?! »Tonna le serpentard en le foudroyant du regard.

« Ah ça … et bien comment dire ? »

« Ne joue pas Pettigrow où tu risquerais de te brûler les ailes » prévint le mangemort.

« Tu veux savoir ? Il rend visite à ses parents car son père qui a un boulot par très simple, est très malade ! » Mentit Peter.

« Tu es certain de me dire toute la vérité ? » fit perfidement Selwyn.

« Absolument. Autre chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce que les parents Potter ont prévus ?! »

« D'après ce que James racontait, ils doivent partir en Ecosse dans un mois »

« Mais c'est très bien, ne t'étonne pas si tu découvres ce sale traite à son sang de Potter, défenseur des nés-moldus, orphelin ! »

Peter jubila intérieurement, il était un très bon menteur, les parents de James n'avaient pas du tout prévus de partir en Ecosse, bien au contraire ! Ils partaient en Chine pour un sommet avec d'autres Aurors de classe mondiale ! Peter avait choisit de ne pas trahir ses amis, cependant il fut heureux de ne pas connaître la réponse à la dernière question que son interlocuteur lui posa :

« où vit la famille de la sang de bourbe ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle ne parle pas de sa famille, pas même à sa meilleure amie ! »

« TROUVE ! »

« Oui » Bégaya faussement Queudver.

« Du nouveau chez Black ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Très bien, ça n'est pas très concluant, la semaine prochaine, à la même heure et le même jour, ne soit pas en retard et trouve-moi de meilleurs informations » Ordonna méchamment Selwyn.

« Oui » fit Peter en partant en courant. Afin de se remettre de ses émotions, il partit vers les cuisines où il prit plusieurs petits gâteaux qu'il prévoyait d'amener aux autres. Son idée fut plus que bien accueilli par ses amis qui le remercièrent chaleureusement pour cette idée, ce qui le fit rosir de plaisir.

Le reste de la soirée Remus garda un œil sur Peter et se jura de faire la lumière sur la raison de son retard, il vit qu'Alice regardait elle aussi Queudver. Remus attira le regard de la blonde et sans avoir besoin de mots ils se comprirent mutuellement.

Il y avait désormais trois objectifs bien précis : Peter, trouver un moyen de détruire les deux horcruxes qu'ils avaient et faire créer la prophétie que ses amis semblaient avoir oublié, mais pour ce soir, Remus se détendit et profita du moment et du fait que celle qui considérait comme sa sœur et que celui qui était un de ses meilleurs amis soient enfin en couple, et il savait au plus profond de lui que leur couple était capable de survivre à tout, cela il le voyait dans le regard fou amoureux que James posait sur Lily et sur le regard tendre que Lily avait pour James.

Le cerf se repose désormais près du Lys.


	12. Chapitre 10 : Vivons notre futur heureux (partie 1)

« Je vous rappel que c'est le dernier voyage temporel … En effet, comme le sort à atteint le but fixé, autrement dit vous garder en vie toi James et toi Lily. Comme le futur a été changé en quelque chose de meilleur cela veut dire que n'aurons jamais eu besoin de lancer ce sort, autrement dit quand vous vous réveillerez, vous ne saurez pas, ni nous, que tout ceci est arrivé, car ce ne sera jamais arrivé en quelque sorte » Expliqua Hermione les yeux embués.

Toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire Remus, Sirius, James, Harry, Ron et Lily hochèrent la tête tristement. Remus parti avec Lily dans une pièce adjacente car il ressentait le besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important. De leur côté, Sirius et James n'avaient pas trop le cœur à rire, il en était de même pour Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Alors c'est la dernière fois hein ? »Fit Sirius avec une tête de chien battue.

« Ouais, il parait, j'espère que l'on n'aura pas fait tout ça pour rien » Répondit James sinistrement.

« Ouais … Tu crois que le nouveau futur ressemblera à quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien mais j'espère qu'il sera mieux que celui-là ! »

« Imagine tu pourrais devenir prof ! »

« C'est ça ! Et toi tu serais ministre de la magie ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais être pire que Fudge ! »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord » Rigola James rapidement imité par son meilleur ami.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Remus ! Tout se passera bien ! Je suis persuadée que tout ce passera pour le mieux et puis, après tout tu le mérites bien ! »

« Lily ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, te l'expliquer ? Je suis un loup-garou ! Je lui offrirais une vie de misère, je ne méri…. » Tenta de s'expliquer le lycanthrope avant d'être coupé par une rousse agacée.

« Remus John Lupin, si tu finis cette phrase je te torture avant de te tuer lentement. Est-ce que je suis claire ? » Fit sévèrement Lily en l'interrompant.

« ça ne m'avait pas manqué ce genre de discussion … »Siffla Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne t'avait pas manqué ? » Demanda curieusement Sirius en arrivant en compagnie de James, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Oh le fait que je l'empêche de se morfondre, que je lui fasse la morale, ce genre de choses » Répondit Lily en souriant.

« Ah…oui… je connais » Grimaça Sirius.

« Hey, je ne pense pas que vous êtes les plus à plaindre … Rappelez-moi qui se prenait toujours tout en pleine poire ? » Fit James.

« Non, toi tu te prenais les gifles, nous les cris … ah non, c'est vrai ! Tu avais le droit aux deux ! » Se moqua Remus.

« Je vous déteste … Tous les trois ! » Bouda la rousse en croisant les bras comme une enfant de cinq ans.

Harry se rapprocha de sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient la scène avec émotion, ils furent d'autant plus émus lorsqu'ils virent la mère et fils au bord des larmes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles » Chuchota Harry.

« Harry, tout ira bien, on sera ensemble d'accord ? Je te le promet » Chuchota à son tour Lily en frottant doucement le dos d'Harry de haut en bas. James se rajouta alors à l'étreinte :

« On sera ensemble Harry, on sera une famille »

Puis comme si une douce brise entrait dans la pièce, James et Lily disparurent. Harry regarda alors Remus et son parrain en espérant, ils avaient tous les trois le même regard fantomatique. De leur côté Ron et Hermione avaient bon espoir que tout irait comme prévu.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Sirius ? On doit y aller, on nous attends » Fit doucement la voix de James.

« Ce n'est pas juste » Souffla tristement Sirius.

« Je sais bien, mais c'était son choix Patmol. Il est mort pour une noble cause, il est parti comme un héros »

« Je sais bien, ça reste toujours injuste. Enfin ce qui est fait ne peut plus être défait je suppose » Fit Sirius en se relevant de la tombe sur laquelle il était penché avant de quitter le cimetière avec Cornedrue.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers un manoir dont un jardin faisait tout le tour, il était plein de fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ils étaient au nouveau manoir Potter qui avait été reconstruit dix ans plus tôt. C'est dans ce manoir que vivaient désormais James et Lily ainsi que leurs enfants, et où Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps, Remus ne venant que de temps en temps car il était désormais très pris. Dés qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Sirius et James allèrent dans le salon, le salon était d'ailleurs très chaleureux et accueillant, ils virent que Remus les attendait déjà.

« Tiens mon loup d'amour ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Sirius en cachant ses sentiments d'il y a quelques minutes.

« Je vais bien » Sourit Remus.

« Sinon, où est ma rouquine préférée ? »

Pendant ce temps James s'installait sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Elle s'occupe des jumeaux il me semble » Répondit Lunard.

« PAPA T'ES RENTRE ! » Cria tout à coup une petite fille rousse aux yeux noisettes en se jetant dans les bras de James.

« Coucou ma chérie, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! »

« bah oui ! Tu es enfin de rentré de mission ! » Expliqua la petite fille sagement.

« Cette fille tient plus de sa mère que de toi » Constata Sirius en rigolant.

« Oh ça va hein ! » fit James.

« Elle aura plus de chances dans la vie au moins » Se moqua Remus.

« Je vous déteste ! Sinon ma chérie où en est ta mère ? » Demanda le binoclard en se concentrant sur sa fille.

« Et bien elle est avec les jumeaux, Alister est prêt mais Jude est difficile. En plus maman est en colère depuis que Harry lui a désobéi et qu'elle a dut le punir »Expliqua la petite sorcière.

La nouvelle venue remarqua alors la présence de Remus et Sirius :

« Tonton Remus, tonton Sirius je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà là ! »

« Et bien nous sommes là comme tu peux le voir Charlotte » Rigola Remus qui était le parrain de la petite fille de tout juste onze ans.

« Sirius ! » Fit une voix d'adolescent.

« Ah ! Harry comment va ? » Demanda Sirius en saluant Harry.

« Je suis épuisé ! » Rigola ce dernier avant de voir son père « Hei Papa t'es enfin rentré ? ça c'est bien passé ta mission ? »

« Bien. » Répondit James sévèrement.

« Heu je vois que tu es expressif, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi ta mère à dut te punir ENCORE une fois ? » Gronda James.

« J'ai joué au quidditch avec Ron alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide avec Jude et Alister et du coup elle m'a confisqué tout mon matériel tu te rends compte ?! » Se plaignit Harry .

« Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre sur ce coup-là tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai cent fois répété ?! » Fit James d'une voix froide.

« Que lorsque tu partais en mission il fallait que j'aide maman car en plus de s'occuper des jumeaux et de Charlotte, elle doit aussi préparer les cours de l'an prochain et assister à des réunions pour son travail d'auror » Répéta Harry en regardant le sol honteusement.

« Tu sais pourtant que je compte sur toi pour l'aider ! Je te demande qu'une seule chose en mon absence et tu ne le fais pas, je dois faire quoi pour que tu m'écoutes et que tu intègres le message ? Je dois encore te faire passer une journée avec ton cousin Duddley ? »

« PITIE NON ! TOUT MAIS CA ! » S'écria Harry en panique.

Les relations entre Pétunia et Lily s'étaient quelques peu apaisées mais ça n'était toujours pas agréable, Pétunia ne pardonnait pas à sa sœur d'avoir forcé leurs parents à déménager en France pendant la guerre. Cependant, lorsque leurs parents vinrent pour deux jours en Angleterre ils organisèrent un dîner et voulurent que leurs deux filles et leur famille respective les accompagne. C'est ainsi que Harry avait dut passer toute la journée avec Duddley qui cherchait à le faire punir par tous les moyens et à le mettre dans l'embarras. Tandis que James tentait de se retenir de jeter des sorts à sa belle-sœur et à son beau-frère.

James avait bien grandit depuis Poudlard, il était toujours aussi blagueur et parfois laxiste avec ses enfants, cependant, il ne supportait pas de laisser Lily toute seule et de la laisser se débrouiller. Il comptait alors sur Harry pour venir en aide à celle qui avait capturé son cœur depuis plus de vingt ans désormais, et Harry ne semblait toujours pas comprendre le message. Car même après des années de mariage James était toujours accro et amoureux de sa rousse et vice-versa. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il allait être père, il gagna en maturité au grand bonheur de Remus et de Lily mais au grand damne de Sirius. En même temps, Alice, Franck et leurs enfants arrivèrent, sans se faire annoncer, c'était une règle tacite entre tous : on s'invite quand on veut chez l'autre, en cas d'empêchement on prévient une semaine à l'avance. Cette dernière partie de la règle fut imposée par James et Lily après leur mariage à cause de Sirius qui avait la sale manie de toujours venir au mauvais moment.

« Bonjour c'est nous ! Lilou t'es où ? » Cria Alice après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde.

Neuville rejoignit Harry et se mirent à discuter de la rentrée tout en priant que Rogue soit plus tendre. Charlotte sauta au coup de Lizzie et se mirent à rêver de leur futur rentrée.

« A l'étage ! J'ai un problème de pull ! » Cria à son tour Lily.

« Alister fait encore des siennes ? » Demanda Franck en rejoignant Remus sur le canapé.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » Rigola James.

« ça doit être dut au seul jour où on a dut le garder, ça a traumatisé Franck » Se moqua Alice.

« INFERNALE ! ce môme était infernale ! Pire que James quand il courrait après Lily ! » Grimaça Franck.

« Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles » Répondit James innocemment.

« Lil's est la seule à savoir calmer Alister ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils soient si différents les deux » Réfléchit Remus en faisant allusion à Jude.

« Bonne question » Rigola Sirius.

« Sinon Harry, je te rajoute une semaine sans sortie où tu aideras pour le ménage, et sans Twinkie ! » Prévint James.

« Hey mais c'est pas juste ! » Se plaignit Harry.

« James, je pense que ça suffit et qu'il a comprit, privons un garçon de quidditch et vous le rendez aussi malheureux que les pierres ! » Rigola Lily en descendant en tenant les jumeaux par les mains avant de reprendre « Et puis aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête ! »

En effet, aujourd'hui Tonks devenait officiellement un auror. Que de choses c'étaient passées !

« D'ailleurs elle n'est pas là ? Je m'attendais à la voir débarquer avec le petit et à se prendre les pieds dans la table basse de l'entrée ! » Se moqua Sirius.

« Parle pas de malheur ! Hier elle a renversée une fiole de Pimentine sur le canapé du salon, ça l'a carbonisé, il faut qu'on le change… ENCORE ! » Maugréa Remus.

« Elle avait pas cassé une fenêtre le mois dernier en cuisinant ? » Demanda Franck  
« Et elle a pas faillit mettre le feu à la cuisine ? » Continua Alice.

« Si » Répondit sinistrement Remus.

Tout le monde rigola, notamment Harry et Charlotte qui adoraient Tonks et sa capacité à transformer son nez en bec ou autre. Tout à coup James perdit l'équilibre lorsque Jude et Alister décidèrent de lui foncer dans les jambes, ils aimaient beaucoup faire cela à leur père car ils parvenaient toujours à le prendre au dépourvu :

« Rappelez moi pourquoi j'ai voulu d'autres enfants après Charlotte ? » Demanda James couché par terre sur le dos avec les jumeaux assis sur son ventre.

« Tu veux que je te cite tous tes arguments ? » Demanda sournoisement Lily en levant un sourcil.

« Je savais que tu me le ferais payer un jour » Soupira James avant de lancer son plus beau sourire à sa femme.

« Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais rien avoir pour lui fait non pas UN mais des jumeaux ! » Fit Franck.

« Oh ça va hein ! » Fit James en boudant.

« Tu te relèves ? » Demanda Lily.

« Là je suis un peu coincé mon amour si tu veux »

« Au fait, Lilychou, je t'ai dis que tu étais magnifique dans ta robe ? » Demanda Sirius charmeur.

« Non sirichou, j'ai crus que je n'étais plus à ton goût ! » Pleurnicha Lily en imitant toutes les bimbos avec lesquelles Sirius était sorti.

« Tu sais que je n'aime que toi enfin ! »

« Alors viens, partons, fuyons ! Kidnappe-moi ! » Fit théâtralement Lily.

« MAMAN ! SIRIUS ! » Firent Charlotte et Harry en même temps.

« QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

« C'est trop bizarre quand vous faites ça ! » Fit Harry dégoûté.

« Papa ça ne te gêne pas ?! » Demanda Charlotte.

« Plus vraiment, ils font ça depuis …. Oh par la barbe de merlin ! Des années ! Du coup je suis habitué et puis je sais que ta mère n'aime que moi » fit James en attendant une réponse de sa femme « N'EST-CE PAS LILY ?! » Se sentit obligé de rajouté le binoclard.

« Ah oui oui oui oui ! Mon cœur n'appartient qu'àààààààààà toi ! Je n'oserais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, pas même mes enfants ! » Répondit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

« PAPA ! » Firent à nouveau Charlotte et Harry.

« QUOI ?! » Demanda à son tour James.

« T'es égoïste ! » Fit Harry en prenant sa mère dans ses bras façon « oui je suis déjà plus grand que toi à 15 ans et j'ai décidé de te briser toutes tes côtes »

« Tu touches plus à maman ! » S'écria Charlotte en entourant la taille de sa mère de ses bras et mettant sa tête contre son ventre. Rapidement Jude et Alister rejoignirent Lily en s'accrochant à ses jambes.

« Je suis trahis par mes propres enfants ! » S'écria mélodramatiquement James en mettant sa main sur son front et en se la jouant diva.

Sirius et Remus rigolèrent devant la scène qui leur était familière. En effet les enfants Potter ne supportaient pas de devoir partager leur mère, même Harry qui était désormais un adolescent refusait de la partager, ce fut un coup dur pour lui quand Charlotte naquit et encore plus quand sa mère devint professeur à Poudlard.

« Vous savez les enfants je vous aime, je ne vais pas m'en aller, vous pouvez me lâcher » Rigola Lily.

« NON ! » Firent les quatre enfants en même temps, même les jumeaux qui n'avaient que deux ans et demi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que les potter ont tous avec toi ?! » Commença Sirius avant de rependre « Regarde la mère de James dès qu'elle te voit, elle ne te lâche plus d'une baguette et je te parle pas du père de cornedrue ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle est parfaite » Expliqua James des étoiles dans les yeux.

James releva alors la tête et son regard se mit à étinceler, le couple que James et Lily formait était l'un des plus solide dans l'histoire des sorciers, même si avec leur caractère respectif cela créait quelques frictions de temps à autres. Ils étaient admirés pour leur partenariat et leur férocité dans le combat. Après tout c'est grâce à eux que Voldemort mourut le 31 juillet. En effet, cela a été un plan rondement mené et suivi à la lettre. Après avoir passé des années à rechercher les horcruxes pour ensuite affaiblir les forces du seigneur noir, ils trouvèrent finalement l'occasion de ramener la paix et cela au prix de grands sacrifices. Notamment celui de Regulus. Sirius qui retrouvait tout juste son frère, vit ce dernier se sacrifier pour détruire un horcruxe dans une caverne dont Regulus n'a jamais donné la position. Cependant la fin du règne de Voldemort ne put se faire, étonnement, sans le courage de Peter Pettigrow qui décida de jouer les agents doubles. Il avait révélé à Dumbledore et ses meilleurs amis les plans du seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi le directeur de Poudlard put adapter ses directives à l'ordre du Phénix pour finalement arriver à la nuit du 31 juillet où Lily faillit perdre la vie.

Cette nuit là, il n'y eut pas seulement Voldemort de présent mais également tout ses plus fidèles adeptes, sauf Bellatrix et deux trois autres qui avaient subis le baiser du détraqueur plusieurs années auparavant. Cependant Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de se venger de Lily et s'en suivit d'un combat à trois mangemorts contre elle, et ce soir-là Lily fit quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours eu en horreur, elle usa du sortilège de la mort sur Lucius, ou plus exactement renvoya le sort à son créateur. Ce moment revenait souvent dans l'esprit de Lily.

Suite à la mort de Lucius plusieurs mangemorts s'en prirent à Lily qui à la fin du combat fini à l'hôpital et deux semaines dans le coma après avoir vaincu Voldemort avec James. Les deux plus longues semaines aux yeux de James qui pleurait et espérait pour que l'amour de sa vie se réveille enfin. C'est en voyant sa mère dans le coma que Harry réveilla précocement ses pouvoirs en inondant la chambre de fleurs, des lys et des roses, les fleurs préférées de sa mère.

Remus, lors de la défaite de Voldemort ne fut pas en reste et eut sa revanche sur Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou qui l'avait transformé lorsqu'il était enfant. Sirius quant à lui se battit de toutes ses forces contre ses parents, envers lesquels il avait gardé une rancœur énorme et une haine profonde, notamment pour avoir autant influencé Regulus qui n'eut pas le droit à sa seconde chance contrairement à lui. Alice et Franck ne furent pas oublié non plys car pendant l'attaque, ils dirigeaient un autre groupe d'aurors chargé de reprendre le contrôle du ministère. Alice produisit un patronus tellement puissant face aux détraqueurs qu'il fut inscrit dans les plus grands faits magiques. Son patronus avait repoussé, en une seule fois, tous les détraqueurs qui avaient envahi le ministère et avait entouré totalement le bâtiment le rendant ainsi intouchable pour les forces obscures. Suite à cette reprise de contrôle, Fudge ne fut plus premier ministre.

Un mois après cette nuit, les maraudeurs, Alice et Lily durent dire adieu à Peter qui partait s'installer en Allemagne, comme en exil, pour sa propre sécurité car il restait toujours des fanatiques de magie noire. Peter se vit remettre une médaille de la bravoure avant son départ. Puis Lunard, Patmal, Cornedrue, Franck, Alice et Lily furent conviés au ministère et reçurent l'ordre de merlin troisième classe pour leur exceptionnelle bravoure, courage et ténacité. Cela les propulsèrent tous au rang de légende parmi le monde sorcier et cela à travers tous les pays. Leur épopée fut inscrite dans l'Histoire de la magie et tous les élèves apprenaient désormais leur histoire.

Et quoi de mieux pour des élèves que d'apprendre cela par l'une des personnes concernées ? Après leur sorti de Poudlard les sept amis avaient rejoins l'ordre du Phénix, bien que James, Sirius, Remus, Franck, Alice et Lily gardaient secrètes l'existence des horcruxes à Peter, Dumbledore et le reste de l'ordre. Tous sauf Peter et Remus commencèrent des études pour devenir Auror. Sirius et James furent tacticiens, Lily coordinatrice, Alice et Franck s'occupèrent de former la nouvelle génération d'aurors. Toutefois Lily se vit offrir une deuxième opportunité en devenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, tout le monde pensait qu'à cause de son métier d'auror elle ne resterait pas, et que la malédiction du poste de prof de DFCM allait perdurer, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lily n'était alors appelée qu'en cas d'urgence ou s'il manquait du personnel.

Elle fut rapidement appréciée des élèves pour son tact et son sens de la pédagogie. James quant à lui entra dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre comme attrapeur au grand bonheur de Harry qui sauta de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, James fit gagner son équipe cinq années consécutives. A la surprise de tous, Sirius devint conseiller auprès du ministère pour les moyens de défenses et les relations avec les moldus, il choisit cette voie afin de créer une nouvelle réputation à sa famille et faire oublier l'ancienne, bien que pour lui, sa famille était composé des Potter, des Londubat et des Lupin.

Peter lui, travailla avec Arthur Weasley jusqu'au moment où il dut quitter le pays pour sa propre sécurité.

De son côté Remus remit en question sa condition de loup-garou et accepta de vivre et de profiter de la vie, ainsi il fut à la tête du département des créatures magiques, profitant ainsi pour tout réarranger et faire en sorte que les loups garous et autres créatures purent mieux s'intégrer dans la société.

Cependant le groupe s'agrandit rapidement avec l'arrivée de nouveaux enfants. Après Harry et Neuville, Lily et Alice tombèrent enceintes à la même période, et elles attendaient toutes les deux une petite fille.

Franck et Alice appelèrent leur fille Lizzie qui était blonde avec les yeux bleus, le portrait craché de sa mère, tandis que Neuville était la copie conforme de Franck.

De leur côté James et Lily eurent Charlotte qui était aussi rousse que la mère et avait les yeux marrons de son père, cependant son caractère était plus calme, plus doux que James ou Lily. Rapidement Lizzie et Charlotte devinrent meilleures amies au grand bonheur de leur mère respective, et actuellement elles attendaient avec impatience leur première rentrée à Poudlard, Charlotte avait hâte de commencer les cours car elle était aussi travailleuse et acharnée que sa mère, elle avait déjà pris de l'avance sur tous les cours, notamment les potions, matière avec laquelle elle se retrouva à avoir beaucoup d'affinités, au grand damne de James et Sirius puisque son professeur serait Severus Rogue !

Severus Rogue se vit attribuer le rang de parrain pour Jude et Alister, les derniers enfants de James et Lily, ce qui surprit tout le monde c'est la facilité avec laquelle James accepta que Rogue devienne le parrain des jumeaux ! Les tensions entre les deux ennemis s'étaient quelques peu calmés, certes ils ne portaient toujours pas l'autre dans leur cœur, mais ils faisaient des efforts pour Lily. Evidemment, James faisait en sorte d'être absent quand Severus venait voir Lily.

En parlant des jumeaux, cela fut quelque peu compliqué. James qui avait toujours souhaité avoir une grande famille, voulut un dernier enfant et dut presque supplier Lily pour qu'elle accepte, après six mois d'arguments et de réflexion elle accepta finalement. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils apprirent que la rousse attendait des jumeaux ! Dès leur naissance, tout le monde remarqua la différence de caractère entre Jude et Alister. Jude était comme Charlotte, calme, posé tandis qu'Alister était un blagueur né et un vrai boute-en-train.

Harry, leur premier enfant allait entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, ses meilleurs amis dès le début furent Neuville (qu'il connaissait depuis le berceau et qu'il voyait toutes les semaines) et Ron (qu'il connut lorsque la mère de celui-ci le gardait pendant les missions de ses parents). Vers la deuxième année Hermione Granger rejoignit le groupe qu'il formait avec Ron puisque Neuville était plus préoccupé par les livres d'herbologies que par allé visiter la forêt interdite sous la cape d'invisibilité (Lily avait accepté que James l'offre à son fils lors du noël de sa première année).

Cependant contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Hermione n'avait pas le dernier mot sur les devoirs, en effet Harry était un bon élève, comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec des parents comme les siens ? Ses difficultés furent les potions (Que James lui pria à tout prix d'arrêter) et la divination (Que tous les maraudeurs, sa marraine et sa mère le supplièrent d'arrêter), bien évidemment, Harry rejoignit dès sa première année l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor au grand malheur de sa mère. Lily qui s'inquiétait pour James depuis des années à cause de ce sport, s'inquiétait désormais pour Harry également. La famille Potter était une dynamique bien huilée. Autant Harry était proche de sa mère, autant Charlotte l'était de son père.

Sirius ne désira pas d'enfants, ni même se poser, après tout ne disait-il pas :

« Pourquoi voudrais-je des enfants ? Je dois déjà me préoccuper de Neuville, Harry, Teddy, Charlotte et des jumeaux ! Et puis vous me voyez me marié ? Voyons ! Se serait un coup beaucoup trop dur pour la gente féminine enfin ! »

Ça n'était pas le cas de Remus qui rencontra deux ans plus tôt Tonks, qu'il épousa et avec qui il eut Teddy.

L'ancien quartier général de l'ordre fut totalement détruit par Sirius qui voulait repartir de zéro en reconstruisant une personne saine et lumineuse par-dessus afin d'effacer à tout jamais la trace de cette famille qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. La première chose qu'il enleva fut cette maudite tapisseries où reposait l'arbre généalogique. Il apporta cette immondice chez James et Lily et en fit un feu de joie.

Tout semblait tranquille désormais dans le monde magique, la seule question était, comment avaient-ils tous fait pour en arriver là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième partie de ce chapitre et le reste de l'histoire prendra place dans passé.
> 
> Je voulais vous donner un petit avant-goût des répercussions sur le futur :D


End file.
